He's Going To Be Mine
by Kumagoro-chan
Summary: Sora and his older brother Cloud move to a new part of Destiny Island and become Riku and his brother Leon's new neighbors. All kind of trouble happens. AU. Yaoi. Full summary inside. [being revised]
1. New to the Island

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Well this is my first attempt at a kingdom hearts story; I hope you people out there like it. I'll accept any kind of feedback just make sure you leave a review.**

**Summary: Sora and his older brother, Cloud move to a new part of destiny island and guess what! They become Riku and his brother Leon's next door neighbors. Once Riku and Leon set their eye on Cloud and Sora, they would go to any length to make them theirs. But fist they would have to try to at least appear sane. Yaoi**

**This is a Yaoi!!!! M/M relationships. If you don't like yaoi, you don't read it! Kairi will not be bashed but she will not be loved. I do have respect for her. I think most of you know this is an AU**

**Also, I know that the characters are kind of OOC. Sora might be the most in character person in the story so far. ;**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Hot! Hot was the only word that could describe Destiny Island. The sun gleamed at it's brightest, being the peek of the day. Riku stared at the clock on the wall of his classroom. _'2:58 and 15 seconds, 16 seconds, 17 seconds.'_ He couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole adults called a school. There was no air conditioning and it was hotter in the inside than on the outside. Riku looked at the thermometer on the wall. 105 degrees.

"Riku! Answer the question." The teacher said snapping Riku out of his current zoned out stage.

"Oh, um . . . We all know the answer. It's the answer." He said hoping he could get out of not knowing

"Riku, detention for you. This is the third time today you weren't paying attention."

"Damn!"

"What was that!?"

"Nothing sir."

"I'll inform your brother when class is over."

Sighing, he looked at the clock and cursed himself as the school bell rang. Riku watched as all the students left out the classroom. The thing he had been waiting for the whole day passed right by him.

'_How the hell do I get a detention within the last minute of class? Damn.'_

* * *

"Leon, do you think this is right? A teacher might catch us. You know they have a strict rule on kissing in the hallway." Tidus tried to warn Leon but he paid no attention.

"You talk too much. Besides, school already let out."

"Ah, Leon!"

Leon began to nibble on Tidus' ear. He knew that was his week spot. Tidus wasn't able to control his self any longer. He grabbed the front of Leon's shirt and pressed his lips up against the others.

"Mmmmmm." Leon moaned

Leon began to move his hands up and down Tidus' back until he reached what he wanted. Leon grabbed Tidus' behind, making him excited.

"I hope you two were planning to stop there," A teacher said as she walked up behind them making them separate, "your lucky I don't really care about signs of affection in the school but I suggest you two take it somewhere more private. Anyway, Leon, your brother is in the office and you need to pick him up."

Flustered, Tidus straightened out his clothes and flicked his hair.

"I'll see you later." He said as he walked away from Leon after he gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What did he do?" Leon asked the teacher; frustrated that she interrupted his 'moment'.

"Mr. Noman is becoming tired of Riku not paying attention in class. He'll be waiting for you in the office." She said and turned to leave.

"Damn it why does Riku have to ruin my day?" Leon mumbled to himself as he walked to the office.

* * *

'_He's in 11th grade. I would have thought by now he would know how to behave himself.'_

"Riku!" Leon yelled as he entered the office.

"Oh, if it isn't my almighty big brother here to save me." Riku said sarcastically.

"You know I'm going to kill you! Tidus was melting in my hands!" He dramatically emphasized melting.

"Your overly dramatic. It's not like you guys were actually going to fu-," he had to stop midway in his sentence due to the stares the principal was giving him, "Um, fumble and flip."

"Let's go." The brunet glared at his younger brother.

* * *

"It's still your fault."

"Just shut up!" Riku yelled very annoyed at Leon. He had to listen to this all the way home. They were in front of the house next to theirs, which had been empty for about 5 months now. But little did they know; that was about to change.

"Or what are you going to do?"

"Grrrrrrrr." Riku picked up a rock. It was one of those moments where Riku and Leon got pretty violent.

He chucked the rock aiming for his brother's head. Of course Leon dodged it and it went hurling towards the house behind him. With a sudden crash, the window on the lower level of the house broke. At first it wasn't that big of a deal until they heard someone yell:

"Hey! Who threw a rock in our window?"

"Hey, Riku?" the brunet asked cautiously trying not to show his fear.

"Hn?" Riku asked paralyzed with fear.

"Last time I checked, no one lived in that house."

"But someone does now." The platinum blonde gulped

"I suggest we remove our selves from this seen."

But before they could move, a boy with bushy brown hair and bright blue eyes came running out the house. Right behind him came another boy with bushy blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked a lot alike- a **lot** alike.

"I didn't see anyone pick up a rock and throw it at their brother in an attempt to kill them and then miss and hit your window. I didn't do it. I saw nothing!" Riku blurted out before anyone said anything.

"You dope! Look what you did!" Leon scolded

"Hey, my name's Sora! And yours is?" the boy with the bushy brown hair chuckled. Riku found himself almost drooling at the boy's bright smile and the innocent way he laughed.

"Uuu, I'm Riku and this is my brother Leon." Riku looked up at Leon but Leon didn't notice he was too busy staring at the golden haired boy. His brother was always flirting with someone.

"Leon!" Riku snapped

"Huh? What?!?" The other asked a little lost

"Stop drooling!"

Leon knocked Riku upside his head.

"I wasn't drooling baka!"

"Yes you were! I thought you were going out with Tidus!"

". . ."

"Ha! You were flirting!"

". . ."

"Damn it! Answer me!"

". . ."

"I hate it when you do this."

Riku was startled out of tormenting his brother when he heard Sora begin to laugh.

"You guys are really funny. This is my brother Cloud." Sora said as he pointed to Cloud.

Cloud finally spoke up and said, "I hope you guys are planning on doing something about our window. We just moved here and the first thing someone does is break it." He scowled at them

"I got the perfect thing!" Riku said as he walked towards his house to retrieve it.

'_Duct tape is good for anything.'_

He was almost in front of his house when he stumbled over a rock.

"Whatcha do, trip over thin air?" Leon yelled from where Riku left him.

"No, it's a dumb rock." And with that Riku kicked the rock. Unfortunately, his aim was a bit off and he kicked it in the direction of Sora and Clouds house.

He broke another window.

"RIKU!" Leon yelled as he grabbed his gun blade, which had magically appeared and began to charge after Riku who was now running for his dear life.

"Riku, I'm gonna kill you. Do you know how much it costs to replace a window? You broke two! We don't have that kind of money!"

"Duct tape always works" Riku yelled as he and Leon ran out of Cloud and Sora's sight.

"Those two are really something." Sora said to Cloud.

"Judging by first appearances, we should stay away from them."

"They might not be that bad once you get to know them."

". . ."

"Cloud?"

". . ."

"Don't do that!!!" Sora wined

And with that they walked in their house. Little did they know that they would see more of the other two and very soon.

"RIIIKKUUUU!!!!!"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

**Well, did you like it? R&R**

**Revisions 11/8/04**

**Oh my goodness! How did you guys read this!? I would have stopped and said forget this story! My grammar, spelling, and punctuation were horrid! I went through them all and fixed them up. **


	2. The Breakup and Money 4 Shampoo

** He's Going To Be Mine**

**Well, I'm happy for my reviews. I hope you guys keep reviewing! Here's chapter 2 for ya!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Beak-up And Money 4 Shampoo**

**

* * *

**

­­­­­­­

Riku woke up with a groan. He looked over to his left to see the sun shinning brightly in his eyes. He quickly shielded them from the irritation of the light. He really didn't like the sun in the morning. Literally, he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Lazily he got up and walked to the shower with nothing on his mind in particular.

Meanwhile, Leon was down stairs already eating his breakfast.

"LLEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku came running down the stairs like a hoard of demons were chasing him and were close behind. "Why the hell were you using my $30 shampoo?!?"

"Why didn't you bother to at least get dressed?" He retorted sarcastically. "You're still in your towel and we have to leave in about 10 minutes."

"That's not the point! The point is, your hair is all the way down your back thus it takes more shampoo to lather it!"

"You jealous?"

"No!"

"So what's your point?" He asked casually, flicking the burned piece of toast in his plate.

"My point is you used all my $30 shampoo! You owe me $50!"

"50? The shampoo is only 30." The brunet asked semi-frustrated that this was the way his brother greeted him in the morning.

"You owe me for the labor of walking down the street to the store." Riku snorted snootily.

"Here you are, the champion of the school tack team and you're complaining about walking down the street!?"

"I could have been doing something else with my time, thank you very much!"

"Whatever." Leon got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"You still owe me!" Riku stormed upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Riku had to run to school that morning due to the fact that he had left the house at 8:20. School started at 8:30. All this would have never happened if Leon hadn't had used his shampoo. Any way, Riku arrived at school to see his brother and Tidus talking. They were probably talking about what they always talked about and frankly he didn't want to know. The blonde walked into the class to find Sora sitting in the back. He was surrounded by girls that were either drooling over him or trying to ask him questions like: "Where are you from?" or "What's your phone number?"

Riku walked over.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sora replied.

"Oh my gosh! You know Riku?!?!" One girl shouted to Sora.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl with short brunette hair tackled Riku to the ground.

"What the hell?!?!?" He turned around to see Selphie hanging all over him. "Selphie!"

"Riku!!!! You didn't walk me home yesterday!" She hugged him even tighter.

"Selphie. . . I- I cant. . ." He chocked out halfway turning a weird shade of blue.

"You can't what?!?" She would have hugged him tighter if it were even possible.

"I think he can't breath." Sora spoke up as he saw that Riku was turning an unusual shade of blue.

"What do you mean he can't breath? He looks okay to me. Silly boys." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No. I'm serious. Look at him!" Sora panicked

"Selphie, let him go. He can't breath!" Another girl with brunette hair said as she entered the classroom.

"Kairi!!!!!!" Selphie let go of Riku and ran over to her best friend Kairi and hugged her.

Riku collapsed on the floor all out of breath.

"So you're pretty popular with the girls I see." Sora said as he put his hand out to help Riku off the floor.

"You could say that, but I don't pay most of them any attention." He responded, grabbing the offering hand and pulling himself up.

"Why not? They really seem to like you."

"That's just Selphie. Give her a day and she'll be all over you too." He joked while brushing off his clothes.

Sora just gave a chuckle to the comment and was about to speak but the teacher walked into the classroom.

Riku for once was glad the teacher had walked into the classroom. He didn't like where the conversation was headed. He never really felt attracted to girls. Well he did used to like Kairi about 3 years back but that was just a silly crush. Maybe he was looking for too much. Maybe at his age, he should only be worried about crushes. Not anything more.

"Riku, I trust you will pay attention today." The teacher stated giving Riku a glare.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And show some respect."

_'Is this teacher's plan; to humiliate me every time he gets a chance? Damn he pisses me off!'_

_

* * *

_

"Hey. Do you know Leon?" Some random person asked Cloud. It seemed like this was the 100th time he got this question. Why would they think he knew _anyone_? He was new to this school.

"Sure." Cloud responded lazily, very aggravated at the fact that he got this question again. It seems like Leon is the role model of the school.

"Isn't he hot?"

"What?!?!"

'What kind of a question was that? To just randomly ask a guy if he thinks another guy is hot. I swear, people sure do think of the most random questions to ask.'

"Even if your straight, you've got to admit he's hot."

'Well sure when I fist saw him I thought he was pretty good looking. Ok, sexy, but I never thought about it like that.'

"And his boyfriend Tidus is even hotter!" the person continued on.

"Why are you asking me these questions? Do I look gay to you? Do I look queer to you? Huh? Do I?!" He asked making the girl give him a strange look.

"To tell the truth. Since you're so defensive, I would say you are. But don't worry. You're cute enough; Leon will fall for you in a second. Oh and by the way; the name's Quistis"

Cloud felt the blood rush to his face. He knew he had to excuse himself before he let Quistis see he was blushing.

"Uuu, I gotta go." And with that he took off.

"See you later!" she called after him.

'Why am I blushing? I don't care if Leon likes me or not. I still promised someone that I would go out with her. I heard she was at this school so I'll finally be able to see her again. It's been 4 years. I wonder how she looks?'

Cloud got his blush under control. He looked up at the clock in the hall and noticed that he had been walking around for quite some time. He was late for his 2nd period class. He didn't really care though. Girls would be surrounding him asking for his phone number, flirting with him, or telling him their erotic fantasies about Leon. He really didn't want to go through that again.

The blond walked down the hallway, on his way to nowhere in particular. It was easy since he was new to the school and if a teacher asked him why he was out of class, he would just tell them he got lost. He walked to the stairwell to hear voices coming from around the corner. He recognized one of the voices. It was Leon. But who was he talking to?

"I don't think it's working out."

"What do you mean it's not working out?"

"I mean you and I. You aren't exactly my type."

"You should have told me that the day I asked you out."

"I didn't know you were so . . . you. You were a quiet and conservative type of person before we started going out."

"Earth to Tidus! I have never been that conservative. Quiet maybe, but never conservative. Are you calling me crazy?"

"Yes! Remember the time you pulled out that gun-blade thingy of yours and threatened my neighbors because they said they were going to call the cops on us because we wouldn't shut up and keep our 'activities' quieter?"

"I didn't hurt them."

"You pissed on their lawn."

". . . I was drunk."

"You still did it."

Cloud was shocked. He knew Leon was a bit weird but he thought that he was only mean to his brother. When he saw Leon, the fist though that was on his mind was anti-social. Especially since he didn't speak to him or Sora. As his thoughts went on, he noticed a girl with light brown hair walk by him. She had a few beads on one side of her hair. She also had a unique blue eye and green eye. She walked over to Tidus.

"Hey Tidus." She gave him a peck on the cheek and then turned to face Leon. "Who's this? One of your friends?"

'_Wow. That was cold. Tidus already has a new girl friend.'_ Cloud thought to himself.

"Yeah." Tidus said to her slipping an arm around her waist. "See you Leon." And with that, Tidus walked away.

Leon stood there for a few seconds until to Cloud's shock he spoke to him.

"Well, do you like eavesdropping?"

"Oh, I was just passing by and I overheard."

"Whatever." Leon glared and then walked away.

Cloud felt his heart jump. He felt bad for Leon but he also felt kind of happy to know that Leon was now available.

'What the hell are you thinking!?!? You're supposed to be meeting her. And besides, obviously he's not interested in you. He's and anti-social guy who thinks he's cool but has another side that's a bit crazy. Wow, no wonder all the girls like him. I have to keep focused.'

Cloud walked the bathroom. He might as well skip 2nd period. It was almost over anyway.

* * *

**So what did you peeps think? R&R. **

**Oh, and just to let you know, I'm really enjoying, righting this story. A lot. I think it's turning out pretty nicely. **

**Revisions 11/9/04**

**Wow! This chapter was pretty good. Way better than my first one I must say. I just changed a few sentences here and there so overall it would be a bit better. **


	3. A Shampoo Grudge and Problems At Lunch

** He's going to be mine**

**Well, I'm back! **

**I can't beat Yunalesca on FFX. This is the 10th time I've tried! And I'm soooooooo close 2 the end! Anyway! On to topics that make more since.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Shampoo Grudge and Problems at lunch**

**

* * *

**

The lunch bell rang as Riku walked out of his class. Riku looked around for any sign of the person he was looking for. He didn't see him anywhere.

"Hey!" A perky voice exclaimed

"Ah!" Riku said, shocked that Sora had been standing beside him the whole time.

'_How did he sneak up on me like that?_' Riku thought to himself but was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sora laughing. He turned to look at him.

"Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!" Riku said trying to sound upset but he couldn't. It was hard to stay mad at someone so cute.

'Hold up! Did I just think he was cute!? No way! I just met him yesterday . . . I know why! I didn't get my daily dose of shampoo! Damn you Leon!'

Sora looked up at Riku, confused by his sudden change off expression.

"Um, Riku?"

"Oh, sorry Sora. Hey you wanna have lunch with me? I usually have lunch with my brother, his boyfriend, the two girls you saw in the class, and some other kids Leon knows. Your brother would probably be there too."

'_I might even get to know him better.' _Riku gave Sora a smirk and grabbed his hand. He was shocked at how soft the other's hand was. They almost felt like silk.

'_Riku, what the hell is your problem? Why are you thinking things like this?' _He mentally kicked himself.

Sora gave a light blush at Riku suddenly grabbing his hand. Riku was utterly irresistible. He was so sexy.

'It's hard to believe Riku doesn't have a girlfriend.'

Riku gave Sora's hand a slight tug.

"Come on. I'll show you where the cafeteria is."

Sora followed Riku down the hall and to the cafeteria.

* * *

'Where is she? I have to find her. She has to be somewhere in here.'

Cloud had been looking around the cafeteria. The cafeteria was pretty big compared to cafeterias in other schools he had been to. There was a whole salad bar in the center and two lunch lines for hot food. Today they were serving school pizza. Cloud couldn't understand why someone would want to eat that nasty un-pizza tasting pizza but they did. Anyway, he was on a mission. He was looking for a girl with long brown hair pulled into a thick braid and had bright green eyes like apples.

* * *

­­­­­

"I'm telling you, forget about him, Leon. If he had the nerve to actually get a new girlfriend before he broke up with you, he didn't really like you in the first place."

"Yeah, you really make me feel a whole lot better, Seifer." Leon said sarcastically as they entered the cafeteria.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you do know there's that girl that really likes you. What was her name, Rio, Rika, Rina, Rinona . . . oh! Rinoa! That's her name, Rinoa! You like here?" The blond said feeling very proud that he had finally remembered the girl's name. Leon and Seifer took their seat at an empty table. No one else that usually sits with them had arrived yet.

"I don't know . . ." Leon sighed as he saw Yuffie walk up to them at the table and sit down.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen the new student?" Yuffie was so excited she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah. What's so great about him?" Seifer rolled his eyes at the fact that he was surrounded be two people who were interested in guys. He sure wasn't. In fact he had a girlfriend. She was kind of mean but deep down she really cared for him. He wasn't into the whole lovey-dovey stuff anyway.

"He's hot! His name is Cloud Strife. A bunch of other girls were all over him today.

"And I want to know this because?" Seifer asked raising an eyebrow

"Seifer, stop being mean. So what do you think, Leon?"

Leon had been thinking of Cloud ever since he broke up with Tidus. Cloud was just so captivating. The day Leon saw Cloud his eyes gave off a beautiful appeal.

'Riku of course had to yell out that I was drooling and that I already had a boyfriend. Now Cloud probably thinks I'm a two-timer. Damn it! No matter.'

"Leon?" Yuffie asked again. She was beginning to worry. Leon had a blank star on his face like his sole left his body or something to that affect.

"I think Leon is having another one of his internal battles." Seifer added.

Sora and Riku walked into the cafeteria still holding hands. They made their way over to the circular table Leon, Seifer and Yuffie were sitting at.

"Hey." Riku casually said as he and Sora approached the table.

"I don't think he's a baby, Riku. He can walk on his own." Leon shot at, Riku still quite mad about the events of the day and what Riku said to Cloud about him having a boyfriend. Plus, Riku had major attitude this morning about a stupid bottle of shampoo.

"Or maybe it's something else. You guys care to tell us?" Yuffie said with a grin on her face.

"Huh!?" Riku looked down at his hand still attached to Sora's. "Oh! NO!" Riku let go of Sora's hand a bit flustered that Yuffie would think such a thing. _'I wish!'_

Sora was also blushing a bit from the comment. No one like Riku would fall for him.

"This is Sora." Riku said as he took his seat. Sora sat right next to him.

"Hi. I'm new here." He smiled at them

"Hey! Sora! You look just like the other new student, Cloud, just a bit younger." Everyone gave Yuffie a blank look.

"Yeah, I'm his brother."

"Wow! You're so cute!"

"Yuffie, you're a senior. You can't go out with him, he's younger than you." Seifer stated

"Only by a year!"

"So what! It goes against code."

"Why do you care? Your going out with 'what's-her-face!"

"She might dump me. I've seen her give this foreign guy seductive looks."

"Aww. Poor Seifer." She said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Hey guys!" Kairi and Selphy had walked up to the table with their lunched.

"Why am I the only person here who like girls?" Seifer groaned. He was getting tired of all the talk about what guy they thought was cute.

"No your not." Came a voice from behind him. Irvine and Quistis walked up to the table with their lunches. "What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey Riku never said he didn't like girls." Kairi said thinking on the subject while looking at Riku who almost spit his drink out.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." Leon spoke up.

"Hey, I think my shampoo's on fire." Riku got up and walked away.

"What?"

"I think he's trying to avoid the subject."

"But why?"

"Obviously he –"

"HEY! AND SPEAKING OF SHAMPOO, YOU OWE ME $50, LEON!"

"Young man, you need to sit down." The school principal, Mr. Uter walked up to the table of what he thought was too many people.

"There are too many of you here. You know the rule, no more that 8 to a table."

Cloud walked over to the table everyone was sitting at and took a seat.

"Like I said, you owe me money, Leon." Riku continued, ignoring the principal.

"I don't owe you a damn thing!" Leon yelled being very frustrated.

"Young man! That is inappropriate language."

"Guys, we should listen to Mr. Uterus. I don't feel like getting in trouble." Quistis said. Seifer, Irvine, Yuffie, Sora, and Kairi all laughed at the uterus thing.

"Excuse me young lady. What did you call me?"

"Nothing Mr. Uter."

"Leon!!! That was my shampoo!" The younger of the two brothers whined.

"You guys are more like sisters than brothers." Irvine said, watching everyone nod in agreement.

"OOOOOH!" Selphie said and then began to laugh. She caught onto the uterus thing a bit late. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box . . .well maybe she could be with her bright yellow dress but that's not the point.

"About four of you need to move."

"Cloud, I need to talk to you." Leon said ignoring the teacher.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cloud said leaning back in his chair

"LEON! I'm not done talking to you!" Riku stomped his foot.

"But I'm done talking to you! Get out of my face!"

"Students. My patience is wearing thin." Mr. Uter said turning a deep shade of red.

"Riku, it's not that big a deal." Kairi interrupted.

"Like hell, it is! That shampoo cost me $30! $20 for the labor of walking to the store."

"But you're on the track team, Riku." Yuffie said.

"And the best runner in this school's history." Seifer added on.

"That's not the point! The point is Leon used up all my fucking shampoo!"

"Watch your language!" The principal glared.

By this point the whole cafeteria had turned silent listening to the argument at the table.

"Have any of you seen a girl with Long brown hair in a braid? She has green eyes." Cloud asked everyone.

"There are a lot of girls like that." Yuffie said.

"Yeah." Irvine added on.

"Students!"

"Cloud, are you going out with anyone?" Yuffie asked.

"Hey Riku wanna do our homework together after school? Bring Sora." Kairi smiled looking dreamily at the boy she was talking to.

"Sure. Leon you better pay me."

"What the hell do you want me to do, give you $50 right here on the spot?"

"Yes!"

Leon flipped Riku the finger.

"That's it!" Riku was furious. He grabbed the spaghetti on Kairi's plate and hurled it at Leon's face, hitting him square where he aimed.

The whole cafeteria got silent. The only sound was Riku's heaving.

"Hit 'em Leon!" A voice said from out of nowhere.

Leon picked up the yogurt Quistis was eating and threw it at Riku.

Riku bent back and the seen slowed down. The yogurt flew over Riku's head in slow motion and then almost stopped in front of Sora. The camera angle rotated around and then the slow motion stopped. (AKA, the Matrix)

Instantly Sora had yogurt all over his new sweatshirt. Sora picked up some food and hit Yuffie who was currently laughing her ass off. In a few seconds, everyone was throwing food.

"Take this!" Riku yelled as he threw some food at Leon.

Leon saw the tuna sandwiches coming and he dodged each one with super agility.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the teacher shouted as loud as he could.

Mr. Uter was covered in foods of all types.

"GO TO THE OFFICE NOW! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! GO!"

Everyone was so quiet; you could hear a pen drop a mile away.

* * *

**So, what do you think? If you care to know what happens next, the next chapter will be up shortly. I already have something planned.**

**As you can see, I'm a bit Matrix obsessed all thought I think the second one didn't really make that much since. I couldn't understand a damn thing that guy in the white room with all the televisions was saying. I needed a freaking dictionary. **

**GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR**

**Anyway happy reading! **

**Revisions 11/9/04**

**This chapter need a bit for polishing. I'm surprised at how long it was. It seems that later on in my story, the chapters weren't as long. LOL**


	4. We Screwed Up Big Time

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**So many reviews! Yay! Celebration for me! I only aimed for 5 reviews and I got 10! Thanks to all of you. I hope you guys like this chapter as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: We Screwed Up Big Time**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

"Are they going to be alright?" A 16-year-old Leon asked his the doctor. He stood in front of Dr. Vincent, the family doctor for four years.

"Are our Parents going to be alright?" Leon persisted almost in tears. Riku and Leon's parents had gone on a trip to the Bahamas for a week. They had called and said they were going to be coming home early because they missed their children too much. They also didn't like the idea of them being home by their selves for so long. Unfortunately as they were riding in the cab to get to the airport, the taxi driver got into an accident- a really bad accident. He hit a SUV. Their parents were severely injured and from the look on the doctor's face, they were on the brink of death.

"Shouldn't we wait until your brother gets here?" The doctor asked. Riku was on his way from track practice. He had just gotten the news about their mom and dad.

"Your beating around the bush! You don't want to tell me! Damn it, I'm old enough to handle it!" Leon said and then began to sob.

"Leon. . ." the doctor said trying to show some sympathy. It was kind of hard. He was a bit insensitive. "Your parents didn't make it."

"I knew it."

"Am I too late?" Riku said as he ran threw the doors of the hospital. "I came as quick as I could." Riku ran up to the doctor and Leon. He turned to see Leon crying. "What happened? Their dead aren't they?" Riku began to cry as well.

"People like you really don't make my job easy." Vincent sighed out. He had no sympathy at all.

"You bastard! What the hell do you expect us to do, laugh?" Leon cried out.

"Well. . . " Vincent said. "It wouldn't make me look bad."

"Fuck you!" Riku spat out

"OOOOOOOOOH! MY DEAR SISTER! WHY? DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" A woman cried as she walked through the double doors of the room. "Doctor Vincent. Please tell me she's not gone."

"She's gone."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The woman fell out on the floor. She began to move around like she was having a seizure. Everyone in the hospital turned to look at the seen in front of him or her. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

"Why couldn't it have been you?" Riku wailed still sobbing. He began to cry even more because his aunt Edea had come. Him and Leon hated her. She was the most annoying person in the world. They wished their uncle Cid had come instead. He was the head of one of the most prestigious schools around.

"Lord take me now!" She wailed

"Lord you don't want her!" Leon said loud enough for her to hear.

"Lord, help me not kill these children!"

"Don't let her kill us!" Riku and Leon shouted in unison running behind the Doctor who wanted to quit his job at the moment.

"Look, I'll let you guys work it out. I'm going for a drink." Vincent said as he left the family and all the staring eyes of the hospital.

"You parents loved you two more than their own lives. You should be ashamed of joking like that at a moment like this." Edea said very furious with the two.

"We are very upset. You will never know what it's like to lose both your parents." Leon yelled, the anger very clear in his eyes.

"I want mom back!" Riku hugged his brother and cried in his arms.

"Me too."

They hugged each other and cried together some more.

* * *

"Hurry. We'll miss the flight if you two keep lollygagging around." Edea shouted up the steps of the house. Leon and Riku were moving to a place called Destiny Island. They were going to live on their own for three reasons. One, they would be attending one of the best private schools in the world, two, Edea could finally get rid of them, and three, they were old enough to be on their own and they could learn to really look out for each other.

"Why do we have to move in the first place?" Riku yawned as he walked down the steps. "It's 5:30 a.m. couldn't you have scheduled a later flight?"

"NO! The sooner, the better. I can't stand living with her." Leon said to Riku, walking past him down the steps with a suitcase ready and packed.

"The reason you boys are moving is because, your parents told me before they went of on their trip, they wanted you two to go to Changang high; the best private school around. The most expensive I might add. Your parents had saved up money for you to go to this school for two years. Their last wish was for the two of you to get a good education. Doesn't that mean something to you? Your-"

"OK WOMAN! WE'LL GO, JUST SHUT UP!" Riku said, a second later regretting it. Edea gave him the death look.

"What was that?"

"Nothing ma'am."

The sound of echoing flesh rang out in the house. Riku put his hand up to his face. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Everything went too fast for him. He was talking one second and then pow! He felt a strike of pain on his right cheek.

"You two should be lucky your parent's are sending you to a school that cost $4000 per person, per month. They also saved up enough that we could afford to get you the roof that will be over your heads in a few hours. Riku, Leon, I expect you guys packed in half an hour."

* * *

A bright red Volkswagen pulled up into the airport parking lot. Two boys stepped out the car, one a bit shorter than the other. The early morning sunshine reflected off of Riku's platinum hair in bright rays.

"Well I'll see you guys in a year or so but I'll call every now and then. You two keep up your studies, stay out of trouble, don't have sex unless you're ready, and don't get any women pregnant. And when I see you, I don't expect to see your house a total pig sty." Riku and Leon had already begun to walk away. "Don't drink or do drugs, no smoking, and you better not screw up in school or you'll be the new faces on the milk carton!"

Edea drove away and left the embarrassed duo behind.

With everything said, Riku and Leon boarded their plane to Destiny Island.

_End flash back_

_

* * *

_

"Every single one of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" The principal yelled. There were no words to explain how upset he was. If it weren't against the law he would dump these troublesome children in shark-infested water. "You ten have broken so many school rules, I don't know were to begin!"

Irvine put a finger in his ear to try and drown out the teachers yelling. The whole school could probably hear him; he was so loud. Selphy looked like she was about to cry and Kairi was rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Sora was giving cloud a worried look while Riku was yawning out of boredom. He had heard something to this affect a million times before. Leon was zoned out and Seifer had one hand on his face thinking about how his dad was going to kill him and Quistis was busy playing with the gum in her mouth

"Throwing food in the cafeteria, offensive language, unnecessarily loud talking, ignoring a staff member, violence against a staff member," Selphy raised her had. "Yes, covering me in food is considered violence, Ms. Tilmitt"

"Continuing on: violation of dress code, Mr. Kinneas, and Chewing gum, Ms. Trepe. You should be ashamed of your selves. In all my years of teaching, I have never witnessed such abominable acts!" Mr. Uter got up and walked to the front of his desk. He sat on the desk with a plop as it creaked under his weight. The principal wasn't a light guy; he probably weighed about 330lbs.

"Riku, this isn't the first time I've seen you. You've been in my office a total of 15 times already. It's only second quarter! You've collected a total of 20 detentions which you have only attended 1, and 45 citations. You just won't behave! what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, what if I said . . . it wasn't me?"

"Riku! You are from now on expelled!"

Everyone gasped.

"It's sad that we have to lose such a great track star as yourself." The principal shook his head in disappointment.

"Wait a minute! You can't expel him. I'll see to it that he behaves." Leon spoke up. "He is my responsibility."

"Mr. Leonhart, you are no better than him. You have accumulated 24 citations and 5 detentions. You have also been reported by numerous teachers about indecent behavior."

"What do you mean, indecent behavior?"

"Making out in the hall way or getting caught in the custodian's closet with your boyfriend is not acceptable. Now that I think of it, you have not been able to meet up with this schools expectation either. Since you are Riku's parent guardian and have been misbehaving in school as well, you are expelled as well."

"What!?! You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I please in my own school. See to it that you leave immediately. As for the rest of you: two weeks suspension. Now out of my school."

"But we didn't do anything!" Sora and Selphie cried hugging each other.

"Out!" He said putting great force into it. In the end, it wasn't the smartest thing to do. The teacher's desk came tumbling down. Everyone in the office began to laugh until his or her stomach was sore.

"All of you, expelled!" Mr. Uter shouted with anger.

* * *

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Seifer kicked the side of the blue mailbox that he passed as all ten teens walked outside with nowhere to go.

"How the fuck does a principal expel ten kids at once?" Riku almost screamed.

"Thanks a lot screw up!" Leon yelled at him.

"It's not all Riku's fault, you know." Kairi said trying to defend Riku the best she could.

"Thank you kairi." Riku said trying to sound sad and gave her a light hug. "My dream of being an Olympic track star is gone."

'_Nooooo! Don't hug her.'_ Sora thought to his self. _'Hug me, I'm sad too.'_ Sora pouted as he saw that Riku was still hugging Kairi and she was petting him on the head.

"Cloud, what are we going to do? What happens when mom finds out?" Sora winded to cloud.

Cloud wasn't paying Sora much attention. He was too busy thinking about other things.

'_What did Leon want to talk to me about?_'

"Cloud?" Sora repeated

Cloud snapped back to reality.

"Well, she wont be visiting for a while and . . ."

"And what? When she finds out, she'll kick our asses all the way to Zanarkand!"

"Aw, don't worry, Sora. I'm here for you." Riku slipped his arm around Sora's shoulder and pulled him close. Sora blushed but leaned into Riku more as they walked.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Riku thought to himself _'why do I feel so protective of him?'_

"Awww, it looks like someone has a crush!" Yuffie squealed.

"Shut up, Yuffie! I'm just comforting a friend."

"A really close friend." Selphie giggled.

"No way, Riku's mine!" Kairi yelled as she grabbed hold of Riku's free arm.

"Kairi, I didn't think you liked me like that." Riku looked at Kairi skeptically.

"Well now I do, so you're mine." She said eyeing Sora.

'_I can't take this!'_ Sora thought. _'You want him you should have him. Go get 'em tiger!'_

"I don't think so Kairi. I think Riku likes me more now." Sora said. Everyone looked at him in shock at his openness. Everyone thought that Sora was softer spoken than that. Even Cloud was a bit thrown back.

"Sora, can I talk to you for a second?" Kairi asked

"Sure."

They both let go of Riku and walked away from the group.

"Well, that was surprising." Riku said

"I didn't know my brother could be so out spoken. I guess he really likes you Riku." Cloud spoke up.

Riku blushed a little at his statement but tried to hide it.

"Well the mute finally says something. How've you been?" Leon joked around with Cloud giving him a grin.

"Shut up!" Cloud said with a slight blush on his face.

"Looks like we have another pair! This is so cool!" Yuffie shouted again.

"Did you guys forget we're still expelled?" Quistis yelled. She couldn't understand how the others could take it so lightly. They were in the deepest shit ever and here they were joking.

"Yeah! Half of us are never going to see each other again! Do you know why?" Seifer yelled. He didn't give anyone a chance to answer. "Half of us will be 6ft under the ground when our parents are done with us!"

"Yeah my mom, will probably take my shot gun and shoot me with it and throw my body in a river." Irvine said trying to change the topic.

"You have a gun?" Selphie asked feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

Leon suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey Riku." Leon asked, turning pale at a sudden thought.

"Hmmm?" Riku asked, turning to look at Leon who had stopped walking. Riku propped his hands behind his head.

"I just hope aunt Edea doesn't come to visit us any time soon."

Riku slid onto the ground like a melting stick of butter.

"Oh shit! We screwed up big time didn't we?"

* * *

**Well, did you like? I think Kairi and Sora fighting over Riku will be cute. Oh, and don't worry, there will be more of Cloud and Leon later. I think I'll put then in a situation with a lot of lime! Lime! Lime! Lime! Lime!**

**Let me know if you like it or not. R&R**

**Revisions 11/9/04**

**I changed a few things in this chapter that I think will possibly change things a bit in later chapters. Mr.Uter is the principal and I took Zell out of the story. He doesn't come back anyway. **


	5. Mad Cow Disease and The Fight For Riku!

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Hey I'm back. I love the review flow! Very nice. Very nice indeed. Now don't think I just write for reviews, that's only part of it. I also write because I enjoy it. Especially writing this one.**

**I hope all of you have been doing well. I you haven't, that's just too bad and I hope you feel better. (I'm not the most sympathetic person in the world.). Some people don't like a lot of sympathy anyway.**

**I'm surprised I'm even writing right now, I have a headache the size of Pluto. That may not seem big but compared to a human Pluto is pretty damn big. **

**Okay!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Mad Cow Disease and The Fight For Riku!**

**

* * *

**

Kairi dragged Sora by the arm away from the group until they were out of sight. The two brunettes stood in silence. The only sound was Kairi's heavy breathing. Obviously she was mad about something. Sora just stood there waiting for her to speak. She must have had something to say since she dragged him away from the rest of the group. Kairi looked Sora in the eye, contemplating on what to say.

"Sora." Kairi spoke up still looking a bit unsure of what to say. "Sora, I won't let you have Riku."

This threw him back. She was actually serious. He thought she was just joking around.

"Kairi, who said I liked Riku in the first place?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" you could clearly see the anger in Kairi's eyes. She was actually mad. What made her so possessive over Riku? Maybe she really did like him?

"I didn't know you liked Riku like that." Sora looked down at his shoes. _'Maybe I don't really know anything about Riku and his relationship with Kairi. I did just meet him yesterday. How could I have been so stupid? Just great, Sora! You fall for a guy who's already taken.'_ Sora kicked at some dirt. He felt really low.

"Yes I do! So you can find yourself another guy. And besides, Riku's not gay!" Kairi hissed. "So Sora. Stay away from him." Kairi walked passed him, hitting his shoulder on purpose.

Sora was technically heart broken. Maybe Kairi was right. Riku wasn't gay. That thought had never even crossed his mind. The thought of Sora himself being gay hadn't crossed his mind. The word gay wasn't there. All he knew was that he liked Riku and he hoped Riku would like him back.

This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

"Hey Sora! Come on!"

Sora heard Riku's voice from way up ahead. Just great. Riku's sexy voice was making him feel better and worse at the same time. The better part was that Riku was using his voice to call out Sora's name. Riku would make an effort to call out to Sora using his voice of beauty. Well the thought of Riku calling out Sora's name lead Sora to have hentai/perverted thoughts that he quickly dismissed because that's where the worst part came in, the part where he would never have Riku to his self or have him calling out his name in a different situation.

Sora ran to the direction of the voice. He saw everyone looking at him. Sora knew they could all tell something was wrong with him from the way he looked. He looked like he was about to cry. Especially when he saw Kairi practically draped all over Riku. What made it even worse was he didn't even seem to really mind. Sora walked up to the platinum haired guy and stood beside him. Kairi gave the brunette a quick dirty look but not enough for anyone to notice except for said boy.

As everyone began to move again, Riku put his arms around both Kairi and Sora.

"So, my two beautiful friends what should we do tonight. It better be something our parents won't approve of since we're going to die for being kicked out of school anyway. How about . . ." Riku whispered in Kairi's ear. She turned beet red.

"Eww, Riku! You're such a freak!" of course she faked her anger and began to giggle.

Riku laughed and then turned to Sora. He was about to make a 'suggestion' to Sora but he had already gotten himself from under Riku's grasp. He could tell Kairi was right; Riku did like her.

Riku looked at the empty space where Sora was supposed to be and gave a slight frown bit quickly shrugged it off. He guessed Sora didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

"There won't be anything like that going on in my house, you horny dog." Leon scowled at Riku.

"Or do you mean to say, there won't be anything like that going on in your house unless it's you? Because if I remember correctly, you had Tidus overnight a few times." The other teen shot back at Leon giving him a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leon tried to play it off but everyone could see he was blushing.

"Ok. Then does this ring a bell? _'Oh Leon, you're driving me crazy. Mmmmm. Ahhhh.'_" Riku said trying his best to sound like Tidus but was failing miserably. "_'Oh Tidus! Tidus! Tidus!'_" Riku tried to sound like Leon and did a slightly better job but it still wasn't a good impression. "Leon, the walls are pretty thin."

Selphie let out a giggle and Irvine gave Leon a stare.

"Will you shut up? Riku stop spreading my busyness around the world, if you know about it then keep it to yourself." Leon growled.

"Awww, don't be so bitter all the time. Lighten up."

"You should follow your own advice mister, 'I want my shampoo money.' You know you're the one who got us kicked out of school!"

"All of this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have used my shampoo!"

"You just take everything way too seriously!"

The two teens continued to argue but they didn't know that they were being followed by a police officer. The policeman rode up the ten teens on his bike very slowly. He wore the standard police uniform and a pair of extra dark sunglasses.

"Excuse me." The police officer said as he lifted his shades.

Everyone stopped walking and stood as still as still could get. They were terrified. Not only did they get expelled but a police officer also stops them. _What a wonderful day._

"Um, sir?" Seifer asked looking the cop straight in they eye. He really wasn't in the mood to be arrested or something. He wanted to get to the point of the problem.

"I was just curious to what kids your age would be doing out of school at this hour. It's only 2:00" the officer raised his brow looking at the teens suspiciously. He turned off the engine to his bike.

Everyone was dead silent. They were all thinking of a way to get out of this one.

"Well officer," Riku began. Everyone looked at his as if trying to say shut up. They knew all that Riku could do was make things worse. "The principal of Changang high all let us out early for an infectious disease."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"And what was this disease called?" the police asked actually looking a bit scared. He was really buying Riku's lame excuse.

"Um, Yuffie, I don't remember what it was called. Could you help me out?"

"What!?!! Oh, um . . .Kairi, could you help me out?"

"Selphie?" Kairi passed on.

"Irvine?"

"Seifer?"

"Quistis?"

"Cloud?"

"Sora?"

"Leon?" Sora asked although he wasn't paying much attention. He had bigger things on his mind.

Leon looked around for anyone to pass it on to. Of course he was the last one so he had to think of something and fast.

"Me? Well um . . . " Everyone was looking at Leon expectantly.

'Come on think of a stupid disease' 

"Well we caught . . . Mad Cow disease. Yeah! Mad Cow disease! We ate some bad burgers and now we're all sick." He hung his head as if he were heart broken.

'_Leon sure is creative'_ Cloud thought to his self sarcastically.

The police looked at them like they were the most infected creatures in the world. Well from what Leon said they kind of were.

"Well you kids get home fast. And get some rest." the officer turned his bike engine back on and drove away as quick as he could. He waved on his way away.

"Wow! That was a close one!" Irvine let out a breath that he was holding for the past ten minutes.

"See, this is why crime is up. It's because of stupid cops like him." Seifer groaned.

"Maybe we shouldn't travel in such a large group?" Quistis suggested.

"Good idea. I'm going to the McDonalds. I don't wanna face my mom when I get home yet." Irvine said. "Anyone coming?"

"I'll come." Seifer said as he walked over next to the cowboy.

"Well, Selphie and I will go to the mall. By the time we get there, school will be over."

"I'll come too." Riku said. "You wanna go Sora?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"What's wrong? You look kind-of down." Riku put an arm around Sora.

'_What makes Kairi think Riku likes her? He's practically all over me. She must be lying. Riku's mine.'_

Sora looked up at Riku, smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good." Riku smiled down at Sora.

'_Well if he's happy, I'm happy'_ Riku thought to his self. _'It still amazes me how I can fall for someone in such a short time.' _

"Well, I'm going home." Leon said as he turned to walk away. Cloud began to follow him.

"Hey Leon, wait up." Cloud jogged up to Leon.

"Well, you finally decide to talk to me."

Cloud let out a low chuckle. Leon was the exact opposite of what he thought he was. Well, he really didn't know that for a fact. Some people are really open with their friends but speak to no one else. Actually if Cloud thought about it, he was the one who seemed a little anti-social.

"Quistis and I will go down town Destiny Island. It's kind of boring up here." Yuffie spoke up

Quistis just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well is everyone ready to split?" Seifer asked looking at his watch

Everyone nodded and began to walk away from each other.

"Good luck to everyone!" Irvine yelled to the people who were probably going to die. Also known as everyone.

So after the event full day at school and the run in with the cop, they all split up and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? There will be some more Cloud and Leon next chapter along with a few incidents at the mall. Lime next chapter. I promise!**

**Revisions 11/9/04 **

**Why do you people like this thing!? It's weird! O.O well, whatever. I'm having fun editing . . . I guess. **


	6. Getting Comfy

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Well here's the lime I've been talking about. Although I've been talking about this part, don't think this is the last lime you'll see.**

**OMG! I don't think I ever did the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. I think that most of you already know that by now though. If I owned KH, Leon and Cloud would be going at each other like wild bunnies.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Getting Comfy**

**

* * *

**

Cloud walked next to Leon on the narrow sidewalk in complete silence. Two things were wrong with this silence. For one, Leon and Cloud kept cutting their eyes at each other to see if the other one was going to speak. Two, they kept having thoughts like. _'Is he going to ask me over his house?'_ or _'What are we going to do when we get home?_' or even _'Damn, he sexy!'_ The silence was going to drive them crazy.

Cloud and Leon walked until they were on the street with their houses on it.

"So . . ." The long-haired brunet said breaking the silence

"So . . ." Cloud echoed

"You wanna come in?" Leon asked gesturing towards his house

"Oh . . . ah, sure." Cloud wasn't really sure if he had made the wisest decision from what he heard Riku say about Tidus and Leon but for some reason he wanted to be with Leon a little bit longer.

They walked up the front door of Leon's house. The outside was painted with a light beige and the door was black with the number 2034 on it.

Leon opened the door and Cloud dropped his jaw in shock.

The inside of the house looked like hell. There were baskets of unfinished laundry and a few Blockbuster videos on the floor. The living room table had an uncountable amount of cups and plates on it. You could even hardly tell there was a table. Over to the right of the living room was a TV with a Playstation 2 attached to it. That was the only part of the room that looked neat. All the games were neatly stacked and placed in ABC order from what Cloud could tell. All the games had their own genre too. Impressive. It was way better than the rest of the house.

"Um, Leon, do you two ever think about cleaning your house?"

"I know it's a mess but we've been trying to keep it clean."

"It doesn't look like you two try very hard."

"We're hardly even home so it really doesn't matter." Leon shrugged as he plopped down on what Cloud found out was a couch about a minute later.

"But don't you like the thought of coming home to a nice clean house?"

"It never fazes me."

"What do you do when you have company?"

"We usually don't. Most of the time we all go over Seifer's house. His house is pretty big and his parents are always away on busyness trips. The only trick is they never call when they want to drop by and if they caught us all over their house without permission, they would flip. They're not the nicest people in the world."

"I see." Cloud said not really caring about the story in the first place. "I would hate to see what you're room looks like." He said without really thinking about it. He began to make his way over to Leon.

"You wanna go check it out?" Leon gave Cloud a suggestive smirk

"You're no better than your perverted brother." Cloud rolled his eyes

"You're the one thinking perverted."

"I would never want to think perverted about you."

"Really?" Leon eyed him. "I would have thought that you were thinking pretty perverted about me when we were walking to the house. You kept cutting your eyes at me and then blushing." Leon laid back on the couch putting his arms above his head in a suggestive way. "I know I'm irresistible." Was Leon flirting with him? By this point, Cloud felt like his face was going to explode. He was blushing so much he was probably the same color as a red apple.

"No, you-"

Cloud tripped over a laundry basket and landed right on top of Leon on the Sofa. The blond adjusted him self but lost his balance again and was now sitting on Leon so he was straddling his hips with both his hands on both sides of Leon's head. Both boys began to blush at their position. Although they were both highly embarrassed, neither one moved. They just stared each other in the eye.

* * *

"Kairi, for the last time, can you let go of my arm? I don't see Sora or Selphie hugging me to death."

"Well that's because they don't like you like I do, Riku. Don't you see that?"

Kairi had been attached to Riku like a leech ever since they agreed to go to the mall. It had long ago fallen asleep. What was she trying to do, make people think that she and Riku was a couple?

"But Kairi, if you continue to hold onto it the way you are, you'll end up amputating it!"

"Ewww, Riku, don't be so morbid."

"I'm serious Kairi."

"What, you don't like me anymore, Riku?"

"NO! It's not that. It's just I think I like my arm more."

"Riku! You're so mean!"

"Kairi, don't be like that."

"Hey, is anyone hungry? I am." Sora interrupted very clearly pissed off that Kairi was living off of Riku's arm like a tic. He wouldn't even act like that towards Riku even if he let him.

"No, I'm not hungry." Kairi quickly shot at Sora and then directed her attention back to the object of her desire.

"Well I am!" Riku perked up. It was a good way for him to get Kairi to let go of his arm.

"Me too!" Selphie spoke up. She could tell the tension level between the other three was pretty high. She really didn't like all the arguing.

"Yes so let's all get food. Sora will you come with me to Sabaro's." Riku asked

"Yeah and Kairi, lets go to Subway." Selphie said trying to pry Kairi off of Riku's arm.

"No, but I don't want Subway! I want to be with Riku and eat Sabaro's."

"You'll want it in a few week when all that pizza goes to you ass! So! Come! On!"

Selphie finally got Kairi off of Riku and took her away to Subway kicking and screaming like a baby that wanted their bottle.

Riku mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Selphie who nodded in return. The blond and brunet walked over to the pizza shop both salivating.

"So Sora, what do you want?"

"Um . . . for Kairi to leave you alone."

"Well I was talking about the food but that's a good one too."

"Oh . . ." Sora began to blush a little.

"So, are you jealous?"

"Most defiantly, I wish that I could make pizza like these people." Sora said trying to change the topic.

"I wasn't talking about the food, Sora."

"Well you shouldn't change topics so often. You're confusing me." Sora gave a slight chuckle. He really didn't want to talk about what Riku wanted to talk about.

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"I see the way you get angry with Kairi when she hangs all over me so I was wondering if you liked me."

"But I just met you, Riku."

"Well, Sora, have you ever heard of the term 'love at first sight'?"

"Um . . . well . . . I- "

"Umm, sir what would you like?" the woman at the counter asked Riku interrupting their about-to-turn really interesting conversation.

"I would like a pepperoni pizza." He answered

"And what size drink?"

"Two large drinks."

"Oh, Riku. I'm gonan go over to McDonalds and get a drink so I don't need one."

"Oh, okay. Make that one large drink." Riku said averting his attention back to the woman at the counter.

Sora walked away over to the McDonald line. _'It was a good thing that the cashier interrupted us. Riku was just about to turn our conversation into a love confession.'_ Sora walked up to the cashier at the McDonalds. _'Besides, I don't believe in love at first sight, right?'_

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman said giving him a warm smile. She looked around his age.

It was nice to see actually happy people at McDonalds. Sora decided to be nice despite his tragic day and greeted her back with a nice smile and said, "Yes, I would like a shake please."

"Anything for you cutie. What flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"You so cute!" she walked off to tell the people in the back to fix a shake and came back a second later. No one was behind Sora so he decided to wait for Riku.

"So, what's your name?" she was obviously flirting with him.

"Sora. And what's yours?" He decided this whole flirting thing was fun

"You know, you're really cute, right?"

"So I've been told."

"Oh and you're smart too. Just what I'm looking for in a boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

Riku had already bought the pizza and had made his way to the McDonalds. He had been listening to the conversation for a few seconds and could tell that the girl was flirting with Sora. Riku would not stand for that.

'_No way! Sora is mine. She can't have him.'_

"Hey, did you know that the flavor vanilla stands for sex?"

"Really?!?" Sora had never heard that

The brunet was about to give his input on the topic but before he could, someone walked up to him and slipped their arms around his waist and began to nuzzle his neck. This of course made him furiously blush.

"Riku!"

"Sora, I need someone to share this pizza with. I can't eat it alone." Riku said in a sexy seductive voice and began to plant butterfly kisses up Sora's neck until he got to his jaw. Riku began to nip at Sora's jaw until he reached his lips then took the bottem lip into his mouth and began to suck on it. Sora's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft moan. This was all too good to be true. This was ecstasy and it was just one kiss. Riku looked over at the cashier to see if she was watching. She was and boy was she pissed off. She couldn't believe that she had been flirting with a gay guy who already had a boyfriend.

"Here's your shake." She put it on the table and walked away.

Riku stopped all to Sora's dismay and began to laugh his ass off.

"Riku . . ." Sora was still blushing. He couldn't believe what the platinum blond had just done that to him. "What was that for?"

"I can't have anyone flirting with you, now can I? I get a bit jealous when someone wants to take away something I like."

"Riku!" Sora's eyes were still wide in shock.

"Come one Sora lets eat. The girls are waiting for us at the table."

* * *

"Oh . . . I . . ." Cloud was still on top of Leon and was about to get off until Leon grabbed his arm.

"Leon." He protested.

Their faces drew closer to each other until they were nose to nose. They stared each other in the eye until Leon lost his patience and took Cloud's lips in his mouth. At first Cloud didn't respond. Leon was very experienced in kissing. He had only been with about two people and here Leon had been with a lot. After Cloud decided to participate in the kiss it began to get more intense. As their tongues battled while their hands were busy roaming each other's bodies. Leon had his hands up Clouds shirt, exploring his chest while Cloud was busy massaging Leon's long hair. It was so rich and thick. _'It must be from the Shampoo.'_ Cloud chuckled to his self.

"What?" Leon asked, breaking their kiss.

"Shut up." Cloud pressed his lips back onto Leon's. Leon bucked his hips up which made their more sensitive parts rub up against each other. This action caused both to moan into each other's mouths. Leon continued his bucking some more. Everything was starting to heat up. The brunet began to unbutton Clouds shirt. When he was done he slid it off his shoulders. Cloud's skin was smooth and silky. They broke their kiss momentarily so that Cloud could remove Leon's shirt. After the task was done they locked back into their kiss once again. Cloud moved his hands down to Leon's thighs, which made the other boy gasp and then moan at the touch. He moved his hands up to Leon's belt buckle missing his 'spot' on purpose. He began to undo the buckle.

_Meow!_

"What the hell?" Cloud broke their kiss. "What was that?"

"What?" Leon asked still nipping at Cloud's neck. Cloud let out a soft moan.

_Meow._

"That!"

"I don't know." Leon got up knocking Cloud off of him. He walked over to the window

_Meow!_

"Damn it, Cloud. It's just a cat outside."

"Well I didn't know."

"Whatever." Leon walked back over to the couch and pulled the other back on him. "So where were we?" Leon lowered his head to kiss Cloud on the neck. The moment was beginning to get heated again and then . . . the phone rang.

Just perfect. The phone rings. Leon tried to ignore it but it kept ringing.

"Damn it!" Leon cursed at himself for even having a phone.

Cloud sighed and got off of Leon. He walked into to kitchen shirtless and got a cold drink out of the fridge. _'Just great. Of course something interrupts our perfect moment.'_ Cloud thought to his self.

Leon picked up the ringing phone when he finally found it under a pair of Riku's boxers.

"Hello!" Leon snapped at the person on the other line.

"Oh hello, may I speak to Xiaoyu?"

Leon growled. "You've got the wrong fucking number lady!" Leon slammed the phone down on the floor. Someone calls and they have the wrong number!

This was one hell of a day.

* * *

**So? Whatcha' think? I did well with the lime, ya? Close to lemon, no? Give me any type of feedback.**

**Revisions 11/9/04 **

**Wow! Um, what can I say? I had to edit the scenes a little so they made a bit more sense. I also fixed a lot of the typos that were scattered about. **


	7. Where's This Going?

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**OMG! How can one person be so busy!?! Can someone please show me some mercy? Okay, I'm exaggerating a little but still . . . Well I'm finally going to get somewhere. I know I spent 5 chapters on one day so I'm now going to speed up the timeline a bit cause in my opinion, that was way too long.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Where will this go?**

**

* * *

**

"Good night Kairi." Riku said as he grinned at the screaming girl being taken away by Selphie.

"But Riku, My mom's gonna KILL me!"

"Awww, poor Kairi." Riku began to walk away from the two girls with Sora by his side.

After a few blocks of walking, they reached their houses.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Riku." Sora said giving him a smile and then turning to walk away.

"What, I don't get invited over your house?" the perverted one of the two asked.

"I'm tiered." Sora walked up to his door and took out his keys that had a key-blade key chain on it. "I had a great time at the mall today. You have really made my life . . . interesting in just one day." He unlocked the door and walked in.

Riku walked up to his door and went inside.

"Leon! I'm home."

"Hey." Leon said sitting on the couch.

"So, where's Cloud?"

"He went home."

"Oh, well I'm turning in for the night." He walked up the steps and down the hall. The last sounds of Riku slamming his door shut rang through the house.

After a few minutes of watching TV, Leon got up from the couch and made his way upstairs too. They had both had a long day and needed some rest.

* * *

Sunlight shined through the window as Riku and Leon sat at their dining room table thinking about what to eat for breakfast. Neither of them knew how to cook anything and whenever they tried they would either burn the food or the kitchen. Most of the time they would eat something simple like a bagel, cereal, or pop tarts but unfortunately they forgot to go shopping. So here they were sitting at the table starving.

"I'm so hungry." The younger of the two groaned, holding his stomach while laying his head on the table. "Leon, cook something."

"Um, Riku, do you remember what happened the last time I attempted to cook?"

_Flashback_

"Leon, I'm hungry. Cook some food." Riku groaned as he held his stomach and laid his head on the table.

"Well, what do we have to make something with?"

"Um . . ." Riku got up from his seat and walked over to the cabinet. He opened it and surveyed the food looking for something to cook. "Well, we got cake mix."

"Do you think we could make pancakes out of that?"

"I guess." Riku handed Leon the cake mix.

"What else?"

"Um, lets see . . ." Riku walked over to the fridge. "We have left over chicken. I guess we could grind it up and then form it into sausage."

"That'll work." Riku took the fried chicken out of the fridge

"We have honey."

"That could work as syrup."

"And we have eggs."

"Pass 'em up"

Riku passed up the eggs

"Butter"

"Check."

"Hey, if we grind up jellybeans, couldn't we make jelly?"

"I dunno."

"I'll try it."

"Sounds good to me." Leon turned to face Riku and looked in the fridge. "Hey, pass me the olives so that I can make the food look nice like they do on TV." Riku passed Leon the olives and closed the fridge. They got the last things that they need to make their 'gourmet' breakfast.

_10 minutes later_

"Hey Leon, are you sure you're supposed to pour the whole bottle of Crisco in the pan?"

"I just want to make sure that I have enough."

"But I think that may be too much."

"Well we are making a lot of pancakes."

"I guess so."

They went back to making their breakfast in silence.

_But 5 minutes later . . . _

"Riku, how's the jelly doing?"

"Um, I think I need to add water so that the jellybeans would break up easier."

"You should use juice so that is doesn't taste watery."

"Ok." Riku opened the fridge and took out the orange juice and added it to the assorted flavored Jelly Belly jellybeans.

"Riku could you hand me the milk?"

"Sure"

Leon poured half the carton of milk in the pan with the Crisco.

"Um, Leon, aren't you supposed to put the milk in the cake mix."

"Well Ms. Betty Crocker, why don't you came over here and make the pancakes and I'll make the sausage?"

"Fine."

They switched places and now Riku was in control of the pancakes. Riku added a stick of butter to the mix.

"Riku, you're going to give us lung cancer!"

"You dumb ass! You don't get lung cancer from too much grease."

"Whatever."

"Leon, what the fuck are you doing to the eggs!?!?"

Leon was pouring the whole saltshaker into the eggs. "Giving them seasoning."

"You're going to give us high blood pressure!"

"Whatever." Next, he poured the pepper.

"And you're going to choke us to de- de- ACHU!" Riku sneezed. "Get away from the eggs."

After more arguing and criticizing the finally finished their 'gourmet' breakfast. They sat the food down at the table and took their seats. Riku poured the honey and 'jelly' on his pancakes and put the chicken sausage on his plate. Leon did the same then put some juice in his glass.

"You take the first bite." The brunette said looking his brother directly in the eye.

"Oldest goes first." He counter attacked

"Oh, but I insist."

"Same time."

"Ok."

Leon cut a piece of his pancakes with 'jelly' on top and put it in his mouth while Riku ate some of his eggs.

"SALT! TOO MUCH . . . SALT. WATER! NEED WATER! WWWWWAAAAAATTTTTEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku jumped out of his seat and put his lips on the fountainhead and began sucking the water like a fish. When he was done he looked at Leon whom had his face screwed up so much Riku had to laugh.

"So what does it taste like?" He asked his older brother

"Cake, honey, olives, butter popcorn, toasted marsh mellow, pudding, vanilla, cherry, liquorish, and all the other assorted flavors of Jelly Belly."

"Well . . . I've made a new discovery, we can't cook."

_End Flashback_

"Oh . . . well . . . what do we eat then?" Riku asked still holding his stomach but now from the disgusting memory.

"Hmm . . . we eat take-out!"

"What kind?"

"It's called Sora and Cloud's kitchen." The brunet said as he got up from his seat and marched towards the door.

"But Leon, you're still in you pajamas." Riku said running after him.

"So are you."

"But Leon!"

* * *

Cloud woke up from his comfy bed at the sound of someone knocking on his front door. It was 10:00 in the morning. Who would possibly be up that early? Wasn't there like a law against knocking on someone's door so early in the morning? He slipped from under the covers of his snuggly warm bed and put on his slippers. He was only dressed in a tank top and boxers. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and then made his way down the hall. He glanced over to Sora's room and noticed that he was still asleep. Cloud walked down stairs and into the living room. He then made his way over to the white door and leaned on it.

"Go away!" He barked through the door

"We come in peace." Leon joked

"Leon!?!" Cloud halfway felt his heart skip in excitement and half way at the fact that he found out he had to murder Leon for waking him up. Cloud opened the door.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked looking from Riku to Leon. "And in your pajamas?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"Leon can't cook so we came to grab a bite to eat." Riku informed

"And there you go again telling all of my business." Leon knocked Riku upside the head.

"What's going on?" Sora asked looking completely lost as he made his way into the living room. Rubbing his eyes he looked over at the door to see two very familiar faces.

"Riku!" Sora said running over to the door. "Why are you here?"

"Hey Sora. We came to get some food." Riku said pushing past Cloud and into the house.

"So are we going to stand out here all day?" Leon asked Cloud with a slight smirk on his face. "And in our pajamas?"

"Oh . . ."Cloud made some room for the other to enter.

Sora and Cloud's house was the complete opposite of Riku and Leon's. Everything was neat and organized, there were no clothes to be seen, the dining room table had four coasters on it, and the TV had a digital cable box.

Riku looked around the house as well as Leon and both of them had the same reaction of awe.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Cloud commented sarcastically as he made his way over to the kitchen table, taking his seat and then laying his head down with a loud thump that would make anyone cringe.

"Well, it seems like someone's grumpy this morning." Leon teased.

"You would be too if someone woke you up in the middle of a nice sleep."

"Whatever, are you going to cook something or not?"

He waited a few seconds and then noticed he wasn't greeted with some snappy comeback.

"Hello, earth to Cloud."

Leon got a straw an began to poke him

"zzzzzzzz"

"That bastard fell asleep!" He cursed

Sora began to laugh at the current situation.

"I'll make breakfast." He said as he walked into the kitchen to get out the cooking supplies.

"I hope he can cook." Leon stated flatly

"Of course he can!" Riku defended him.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He just looks like the cooking type."

After half an hour of cooking, the breakfast was done.

* * *

"Here we go!" Sora said as he brought out some pancakes, sausage, eggs, syrup, butter, and biscuits.

"It looks great, Sora." Riku said staring at the food like he hadn't eaten in years.

"You think?" the fluffy-haired boy gave Riku a smile and passed out the plates. "Hey, do me a favor and wake Cloud up will you?"

"Sure thing." Riku stretched out his arm and shook Cloud who still had his face on the table sleeping. "Cloud."

As he continued to shake him, he got no answer.

"Cloud?"

After he found that the older guy didn't seem like he planned on responding anytime soon, Riku made a clear judgment.

"Hey Sora, I think your brother's dead."

"No he's not. Watch" Sora walked over next to Cloud. "CLOUD, RIKKU'S HERE!!!!"

Cloud shot up and shook his head violently looking both ways.

"Where!?!" When the older of the two brothers finally saw that she wasn't around and began to frown. "That's not even funny Sora."

Riku looked at them very confused. _'Did Sora just say that Riku was here? I thought I was Riku. Wait a minute, I know I'm Riku!'_

"Ummm?" Riku asked Sora giving him that confused look.

"Oh, sorry. Rikku is our cousin. She has the same name as you. It's just spelled differently though: R-i-k-k-u-."

"I see."

"Yeah, she's really hyper too. It gets annoying after a while. She takes things way to seriously. I remember when we were watching a movie one day; she wouldn't stop talking about a character that was going to die. She was all 'Yuka's gonna die, you know.' 'Don't die Yuka.' 'Save Yuka.' Blah, blah, blah."

"Oh."

"Well enough chit-chat, lets eat!" the cheery boy smiled

"I though you would never say that."

Riku picked up a fork and knife watching as the others followed suit. He opened his mouth and took a bit. When he bit in to the food, his eyes began to water. Bliss. It was pure bliss. Never in his life had he tasted food so good. He wanted to savor every morsel and at the same time devour every bite. He looked over at Leon who had the same expression.

"Sora! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Riku asked wide-eyed.

"Although Rikku can be pretty annoying, she taught me how."

"That's pretty cool. You think you could teach me how to cook? We need someone who can cook at our house." Riku sighed and then slumped down in his chair.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, I think that we should try to get ourselves back in school before our families find out." Leon said breaking up the small talk.

"You do know that was pretty random, right?" Cloud said

"Ah, whatever."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Riku countered

"I don't know?"

"I think we should beg, plead, and grovel." Riku joked around.

"That's a great idea!" Sora perked up

"What!?!?" everyone said

"I wasn't serious." Riku wined

"But I am. I've got an idea."

"I refuse to grovel." Leon snorted

"You're such a rebel, you know." Riku said looking over at Leon

"Humph."

"Really, we can get back in school." Sora said, bouncing around excitedly.

And with that everyone fell silent.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Riku asked Sora as they stood in front of the school building. It was around 3:45 so the principal was most likely still there.

"Of course! Well, I mean I think it should." Sora said as he gave Riku a reassuring smile.

"What do you mean you think!?!"

"Look, don't worry about it. Come on."

"Okay."

The two walked up to the school building doors. They opened them and began to walk down the hall.

"When is Cloud and my brother going to get here?"

"Oh, they should be here soon. They already have the person to play the part. She should be ready."

The two walked up to a door labeled 'principal's office' and knocked on it hard.

"Come in.," a muffled voice said from behind the door.

They walked into the office with their heads hung low.

"What the devil are you two doing here?!?! I thought I kicked you two no-good students out of my school!"

"We have a problem sir." Sora said, raising his head up showing tears that were about to spill out of his eyes. This would be his best performance yet.

* * *

"Come on Rikku." Cloud said to his very pissed off cousin.

"NO! First you get kicked out of school, then you don't want me to tell your parents, now you ask for my help and expect me to take time out of my day to spend two hours driving up to your house. What the hell is wrong with you Cloud!?! Have you been doing drugs? Ohmigod! You have haven't you? Cloud-"

"Rikku, I haven't been doing drugs. I just need your help to get back in school."

"No, Cloud. You screwed up and it's your job to fix it."

"You know I never ask anyone for help. You should be lucky you're my favorite cousin."

"I'M YOUR ONLY COUSIN DUMBASS! Ha! I knew it you are taking drugs!"

Cloud held the phone away from his ear. He bet that if he put the phone down and walked out the room he could still hear her.

"Rikku, will you be quiet? Look can you please help me?"

"WOW! Hold the phone; did Cloud just say please? Hey, say it again and I might say no."

"Come on, Rikku!"

"Where are we going?"

"You're so immature."

"I'm not the one who got kicked out of school. You know, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now. You could get me in big trouble if any one found out I was on my cell phone in the bathroom. Why couldn't you have called me, like when school was over."

"Because I need you to come now."

"How the hell do you expect me to get over there when I'm in school."

"Skip!"

"No! Besides, I've got to go to work later on today. I have a job. Unlike some people I'm making something out of my life."

"I could too if you would come over and help me get back in school. I'm not the only one who has to suffer. What about-"

"Oh my gosh! Did you get Sora kicked out too!?! Tell me you didn't."

"He got himself kicked out." Cloud stated

"You corrupted his poor mind." She wailed on the other end of the phone.

"So will you come over?"

"NO!"

"What if I told you that someday, your dear cousin Sora will be on the street begging for money because his own cousin who's related by blood **did not** help him in his time of need. He'll blame you forever. Come on Rikku. Think of the good and bad consciences. The good one is saying, 'Please, help your cousin.' And the bad one is saying, 'Don't listen. Destroy your family relations.' Now think. Which one do you like better?"

Rikku hung up. Cloud grinned to himself proudly and put the phone down. Rikku should be there in two hours.

* * *

"Speak up." Mr. Uter snapped

"We really need to get back in school." The cinnamon-haired teen sniffled.

The principal rolled his eyes and reclined in his chair.

"I need to get a good education."

"And so do all the children in the world but this school will not tolerate the behavior you two have shown."

"But, my cousin. She, she- sh-"Sora grabbed onto Riku shirt and began to sob into it.

* * *

"You ready. Rikku?" Cloud asked as he and Leon had one arm around her trying to stable her walking.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Hey Leon, what are you doing after we're done this? You wanna see a movie with me?" She winked at him.

"I'll get back to you on that one." He answered.

"Besides, Leon can't." Cloud butted in.

"I can't?" Leon asked very confused.

"Can we focus on this first?" Cloud blushed a little but turned his head

"Aw, you're such a party pooper, Cloud."

"No I'm not."

"OH! Are you two going out? I'm sorry. Cloud since when did you go out with guys?" She bluntly blurted out.

"Can we focus on one thing first!?!" He blushed an even brighter shade of red

"Aw, that's so cute!" she said, poking one of his cheeks.

"Cut it out."

"Hey Leon, isn't Cloud so cute when he blushes?"

Leon looked over at Cloud and chuckled to him self.

"Well here we go." The blond interrupted as they walked into the building. This conversation was turning a bit embarrassing.

* * *

"What is going on here?" the principal asked raising his brow.

'_Where are they?'_ Riku thought to him self. He could tell that Sora was thinking the same thing.

"You see, sir-" Riku began but was cut off by someone knocking on the door like they were throwing weights at it.

"Come in."

In came Leon and Cloud both holding a very pregnant Rikku. Or that's what it looked like. Sora had to struggle as hard as he could to keep from laughing. Rikku had worn clothes and had a very tired look on her face.

"What the?" the principal was stunned at what was before his eyes.

"This is my cousin. She lives with us and has to work five jobs, go to school, and be pregnant at the same time. Isn't it so sad?" Sora stated and then began to cry even louder.

"Oh my." Was all Mr. Uter could say.

"Cloud works and I my self work. We need these jobs to pay for our home. We are barley able to keep a shelter over our heads. When we are able to buy food, we give it all to Riku so that she can have a healthy baby. The rest of our money goes to charity for the hungry kids in Africa." He continued.

"Were are your parents?"

"They deserted us and we haven't heard from them in years."

"I see. Well since you knew this was happening, why didn't you behave better in school?"

"We tried but, all of our frustration got out of hand. All we want is an education so that we can provide for our family. We can get good jobs." Riku said

"What do you two have to do with this?" the principal asked pointing to Leon and Riku.

There was a cool breeze that went along with the sudden silence. If they were silent much longer they would blow their cover.

"It's Leon's baby!" Rikku shot out. Everyone almost fell over at the suddenness of that comment.

"You see we're all one big unhappy family." Sora hugged Riku and they all smiled.

"Well. I see you guys are in a big predicament but I'm not sure I should let you guy in his school yet."

"We've been working very hard, can you please let us in?" Sora pleaded.

"Do you all have jobs?"

"I plan to get one to provide for my baby." Leon said proudly.

"Riku?"

"I'm gonna get one."

"Well, I have an idea. I'll make a deal with you."

"Any thing sir."

"I'll see how you progress on these jobs you have. If you don't screw up like you do in school for a month, you will be let back in. You have until the end of the month to prove your self to me."

"Thank you, sir. We wont disappoint you." Sora smiled and they all left the principal's office.

* * *

"Wow Sora, you sure made things a whole lot better." Cloud scolded. "Now, I have to get a job. All of us do!"

The five teens walked up to the front door of Cloud and Sora's house. Cloud took out his keys and opened the door. They all walked in and sat down on the Sofa. Rikku took the pillows from under her dress and walked into the kitchen.

"Well if it wasn't for me we all wouldn't have a chance of getting back in school." Sora snorted. He was a little upset at the ungratefulness that surrounded him.

"Yeah but Sora, we only have a short time to get these so called jobs and a month is a long time." Riku said trying to show some sympathy.

"I never agreed to be the baby's daddy." Leon said very agitated.

"Well I better get home. I have a long drive and it already 5:00." Rikku said as she walked by the couch and almost to the door before Leon grabbed her arm.

"You can't go. Remember, Sora said you lived here. That means you gotta stay pregnant and get a job too."

"I gotta nothin!" She snatched her arm away from Leon and turned to face Cloud.

"Look, I promised to help out today. Not tomorrow or the end of this month."

She turned to the coat rack next to the door. She grabbed her very light jacket. It never got 'cold' on the island. It was just a little chilly out.

"But if you leave, everything you did today will be in vain." Sora yelled after her but she had already left.

"Just great!" Cloud plopped down on the couch.

"We could still get our jobs and hope that the principal doesn't pay us any home visits."

Leon got up.

"I'll go get the paper."

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad?**

**Revisions 11/10/04**

**   
Holy- Oh my gosh, Shiva what have you done!? Shiva's gone crazy and combined chapters. Lol! Yes I have. These two seemed like they would do better together so what did I do? I put them together. I hope you liked it. I just needed to add a few changes here and there to make batter sense of what was happening. **


	8. Hearts and Faces

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Oh! I just love the song Sakura Drops by Utada Hikaru! It's so beautiful. She's the same woman who sang Simple and Clean for Kingdom Hearts. If you're a jpop fan, you should get her CD. Deep River is also good. I'm getting both for Christmas but I downloaded Sakura Drops and Deep River and the music videos that goes along with it off the net. It took like 45 minutes to download though. I just can find the Mp3 for Hikari planet B remix. Damn! Other good artists are Ayumi, Kumi Koda (She did a song for Final Fantasy X-2), and BOA. **

**Note: all this stuff is in Japanese**

**Boy was that off topic! Well not really if you consider that Utada Hikaru did Simple and Clean.**

**Anyway! Never was I expecting to get so many reviews! WOW! I'm truly shocked. One day I had 61 and then two days later I had 70 something!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Hearts and Faces**

**

* * *

**

The four teens all sat around the living room searching through the various news papers that they had scatted all over the place on a Saturday morning. They had begun looking through them the night before but found nothing so they decided to get an early start the next day. Sora picked up a newspaper and began searching through it.

"Hey Cloud, why don't you get a job at a nail salon?"

The older brother was shocked! Did Sora just tell him to get a job at the nail salon?

"What!?! Sora, when the fuck were you under the impression that I could do nails?"

"Calm down, I was just suggesting. You're a little crabby today."

"You know, you sound like Kairi when she's on PMS." Riku joked around throwing Cloud an evil grin.

Cloud just glared at him. After a moment of silence, Leon spoke up.

"Hey Riku why don't you get a job stripping?" Leon said. "You could make a lot of money."

Riku lifted his head from the newspaper he had and looked over at Leon like he had transformed into Barney and asked him to play.

"Ok, one; what would the principal think if he caught me strip? That's not what I want him to see. Two, I think it's very disturbing that my brother told me to go strip. What kind of an image are you setting for your little brother? Three, I don't want hundreds of women grabbing and clawing at me. It's creepy. I mean- "

"Okay I get your point! You don't have to make such a big fuss over it."

"This is hopeless!" Cloud got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to the coat rack. Picking up a jacket, he walked out the house. The remaining three just looked at the door a little shocked at Cloud's sudden outburst.

Leon sighed and stood up. "I better go too so that I can go look for a job."

"Well I guess that leaves just me and Sora." Riku said and then smirked in Sora's direction.

Leon left the house.

After a few more moments of unsettling silence, Riku decided to make a move.

"So Sora, you got any ideas."

"Nope." Sora replied with his face buried in the paper.

"Well I do. Now that we're alone we can. . . Are you listening?"

"Hmmm?" the smaller of the two looked up clueless

"I was saying that now that we're alone we can-"

CRUNCH 

"Sora, what are you eating?" the platinum blond asked curiously.

Sora put his face deeper in the paper and hunched over. "Nothing." Came a muffed sound.

"Yes you are, you're eating something. I can hear it."

CRUNCH! 

"Sora!" Riku bent over and pulled the newspaper out of Sora's face.

"What?" the other looked up.

"What are you eating?"

"I'm not eating anything."

"Yes you are, I heard you crunching."

"No I wasn't."

"Okay, Bob was chewing on something." Riku said sarcastically.

"Who's Bob-"

CRUNCH 

"OMG! Riku! Someone's in the house!"

"Ssshhhh. Be quiet, Sora! Do you want them to know that we know that they know that we know they're in the house?"

"What?"

"Just be quiet!"

CRUNCH 

"Come on." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and they both stood up. "Sora, you have a bat any where around here?"

"Yeah under the couch."

Riku bent down and picked up the bat. When he stood up he grabbed onto Sora's hand again and began to walk to the kitchen. As they got to the kitchen the sound began to fade. So the burglar wasn't in there.

"Hey, Riku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Maybe Bob was eating something."

"Who's Bob?"

"You said it first."

"That's not even funny." Riku didn't take that as a joke seeing that 'Bob' could actually be in the house somewhere getting ready to chop them to little tiny pieces and hide them in the walls. That thought didn't really help either.

"Maybe it's upstairs." Sora suggested

"Wanna check?"

"Sure."

The two carefully climbed the steps. Sure enough the crunching noises got louder. They froze when they both heard some loud scratching on the floor then a thump. There could have been a monster up there. Oh my gosh- a monster.

"Fuck this!" Riku exclaimed. "Come on Sora, we're out of here." Riku began to pull Sora down the steps

"But Riku, if we don't check it out the person will come and kill us in our sleep."

"Then we just won't be sleeping here now will we? I looks to me like the four us you will be sleeping at our house."

"But that's only across the street."

"Better there than here."

The two grabbed their jackets and ran out the door.

"Ok, but what about Cloud and Leon?"

"Shit! I forgot about them."

Riku took a minute to think things over.

"Well every man for himself." He shrugged and moved to leave.

"Riku!"

"Okay, ok! We'll go find them and warn them about the killer in the house."

"Thank you Riku!" Sora hugged Riku and then gave him a light unexpected kiss on the lips.

"Come on!" This time Sora grabbed Riku's hand and they made their way down the street to warn their brothers.

* * *

"Are you over 18?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"17"

"So do you have any experience with a cash register?"

"No."

"Have you ever been in this kind of business?"

"No."

"Have you ever applied for this type of job?"

"No."

"Have you ever had any working experience?"

"No."

"Then why should I hire you?"

Leon had walked to the mall and had happened to walk by the video store when he realized they had a 'help wanted' sign up. He needed a job, they needed an employee; it all fit together until the boss decided to be difficult.

"How hard can it be to work a cash register, greet people my saying hello welcome to 'FYE, did you find everything ok?' and then pack their bags?"

"We can't have people with that kind of attitude work here."

"Fine but I need this job." Leon said while biting his lower lip

"Ok, we'll see how you fair."

"Oh, thank you so much."

"You better make sure you come to work daily, on time, and act appropriate. You're being hired on the curve. I usually don't do this but you look like a pretty responsible guy."

"Yes sir."

"And you start next Monday. Oh, and I'm letting you know that one wrong move and you're out of here." The chunky man behind the desk said.

"Thank you."

Leon got up from his seat. _'Well that was kind of easy.'_ he thought to him self as he walked to the DVD section. He has been looking for 'Signs' on DVD for a while. Then he heard two familiar voices calling his name. Leon turned his head to see Sora and Riku looking around. _'What the hell are they doing here?'_

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked, yelling in their direction.

Sora and Riku ran over in his direction.

"Leon-"Riku started but never got to finish because as soon as he was about 3 feet away from Leon, he tripped over his shoe laces and fell hard on top of Leon. Leon fell back and knocked the whole DVD wrack down. All the DVDs; A-G tumbled onto the floor.

"Mr. Leon!" A voice called from behind him.

Leon tilted his head back some so that he could see the man's face.

"I knew my offer was a bad idea. I think I've changed my mind. I think it best for you to find work elsewhere. So you and your friend get out. You're making a mess of the place."

With that quickly said, the manager walked away.

"Nice going dipshit! Do you really hate me that much? I just got a job too." Leon wined

"Oops." Riku got off of Leon. "Look, I wanted to say-"

"No, don't. You have ruined my day enough."

"But-"

"No. I don't wanna hear it." Leon walked out of FYE and into the main part of the mall.

"Well see if I care if you get eaten!" Riku yelled after him.

"Come on Riku, lets see if we can find Cloud." Sora said, grabbing his hand.

"Ok."

The two left to try and find the other said brother.

* * *

Sora and Riku had decided to take a break. They had been running around for about an hour trying to find Cloud but were to no avail.

"So, Sora, you wanna eat something."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"I feel like eating a burger. Well that is if you want one!" Sora began to blush a little.

Riku just smiled at him. _'Man, does he know how cute he is when he does that? Hold up, cute!? Come on Riku; you can find a better word than that! You sound like a girl! Cute? HA!'_

"Hello, earth to Riku are you in there?"

"Oh sorry Sora. Burgers sound good to me! How about we stop in Good Burger then."

The two walked into the Good Burger and up to the place that they were supposed to take your orders at.

"We'll be out in a second!" a voice called from in the back. That voice sounded familiar to Sora but he couldn't exactly put a finger on to whom the voice belonged.

Riku turned around to face Sora, catching him off guard. He put both his arms around the other's waist. Sora began to blush in response. Riku could sure make someone blush.

"Riku, you must really have a thing for trying to be romantic at fast-food restaurants."

"Well if that's what you think," Riku began to kiss Sora's neck making him halfway moan. "Let's keep the tradition up." Riku then moved his hand down Sora's back.

"Mmmm. Riku. But wh- mmm. Wh-"

Riku let out a chuckle. He could tell that Sora was trying to ask why but could no longer really concentrate. Riku loved the power that he had over the smaller boy. Although they were both 16, Riku was the taller, stronger, and the sexier one. Sora was more so cute. Lets just call Riku the seme of this relationship.

"Are you trying to ask me why, Sora?" Riku helped him out "Well, Sora," He planted a small kiss on his lips. "I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"Aw! That was so cute!" The woman behind the counter saw the whole show. "That's wonderful. I think declarations of love are so romantic."

Sora looked over at the woman who was talking to them. At first he was embarrassed that she had been looking the their little performance, but then his eye turned wide because he knew who this woman was. She has long brown hair pulled into a thick braid and big green eyes.

"Aeris!?!"

"Oh my gosh! Sora is that you? I didn't recognize you. You've gotten so big!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Cloud didn't tell you? This is where I moved three years ago."

"Wow, has it really been that long?"

"Yup, sure has."

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine. How's Cloud been?"

"Like Cloud."

"I see, so he hasn't changed a bit." She giggled

They both began to laugh.

"Sorry to but into your little reunion but it looks to me like I'm missing something." Riku interrupted.

"Oh, Sorry Riku." Sora stopped leaning on him so that he could turn around. "This is Aeris, Cloud's ex-girlfriend and our childhood friend." Sora turned to Aeris' direction. "Aeris, this is Riku. He's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Aeris asked raising an eyebrow.

Riku turned to face Sora to see what he was going to say. _'Of course he'll say yes. After all the kissing I did to him, he'll be mine for sure.'_ Riku though to him self

'If I say that Riku is my boyfriend, doesn't that mean I beat Kairi? She wouldn't have a chance with him. But am I ready to except Riku as my boyfriend. I don't even really know him. It hasn't even been a week. How can I call him my boyfriend? But it's not like we're getting married or anything. But am I saying it just to get the satisfaction out of beating Kairi? What if I really don't like Riku? I don't want to hurt him.'

Aeris could see that Sora was having an internal battle because of his sudden quietness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve or something? I just thought that from the way you two were kissing each other, you were an item."

"I did too." Riku said fairly disappointed and walked away.

'_How could Sora do that? I thought he would have said yes. He didn't seem to mind the kiss in the mall or the one just now. He even gave me a kiss! What was he doing, stringing me along? Maybe he's not as innocent as he seems.'_ Riku walked out of Good Burger pushing the door open hard trying to take away some of his frustration and walked down the street.

"What happened?" Aeris asked Sora very confused.

"I don't know." The brunet said sounding fairly depressed.

"You wanna talk to me about it?"

"Sure if you have a minute."

"Of course, anything for you. We have a lot of catching up anyway."

Sora and Aeris sat down at a table. They had a long talk ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Leon was looking for a job,

"What do you mean I'm not qualified!?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Leon, but you do not have enough experience."

Cloud was nowhere to be found,

And Riku was walking anywhere in an attempt to get lost.

'_How could Sora deny me as his boyfriend? I thought he liked me. Was I just wasting my time even thinking about him?'_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

"So, that's how it is?"

"Yup, I met him a few days ago now we've become really close but . . ." Sora dropped his head. He and Aeris had been talking for a while. He had told her how he met Riku, how he got kicked out of school, how he could get back in, and other various things. Aeris sat there listening to him very intensely. All this was very interesting; it sound like one of her favorite soap operas.

"You don't wanna be his boyfriend?" she asked curiosly.

"No, it's not that!" Sora perked up. "It's just . . ."

"What could it possibly be then? It looks to me like he likes you."

"Yeah but I don't know if I like him enough for him to be my boyfriend. Besides, there's this girl who I think he likes more."

"Sora are you crazy!?!?"

Sora almost fell out of his seat. That really wasn't the remark he thought he would get.

"What?"

"Here you have a great guy, from what you told me, who likes you and you turn him down. How could you possibly not like him?"

"I don't know him."

"You know his name?" She asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes." Sora said looking at he back. Of course he knew his name.

"You know how old he is?"

"Yeah."

"You know where he lives?"

"Yup."

"You've been to his house?"

"Yes."

"Then you know him! Are you gonna let some bimbo who has a chance steal him?" Aeris said standing up with enthusiasm.

'What am I thinking? I know I like Riku. Actually, I think I love Riku. What the hack am I sitting around here for? Oh my gosh! What if thinks I don't?'

"NO!" Sora thought out loud.

"That's what I thought now go out there and get your man!" She yelled as she pointed to the door.

"Right!" Sora said with a new passion in his eyes. The flame of determination burned deep within him.

Everyone in the Good Burger began to clap their hands at the display before them.

"Thanks Aeris! Be sure to stop by our house sometime!" Soar yelled back at her as he ran through the doors of the Good Burger.

Aeris sighed as she looked at the door. "They grow up so fast." She said out loud to herself as one tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Riku walked down the street going nowhere in particular.

'_I've fallen in love with someone who doesn't love me back.'_ He kicked a can down the street. _'Why, Riku? Why? I've fallen and I can't get up.' _

"Arrg!" Riku yelled trying to let out some of his frustration that had built back up.

"Wow, Riku. You must be pretty angry." A voice said from behind him.

Riku turned to the direction of the voice.

"Kairi?"

"Bingo!" Kairi walked over to Riku with a slight but noticeable switch. She went over to him and started to walk at his pace.

"What's up?"

"The sky." Riku was agitated at the moment and really didn't want to have to literally drag Kairi around. She was like a hangnail: very annoying and hard to get rid of.

"Wow! Touchy aren't we? You care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Keeping it a bottled up never helps."

Riku didn't respond but just kept walking.

* * *

"Yes! You really mean it?"

"Yes this job is perfect for you Mr. Leonhart. It's a starter job plus it's good for your age."

"Well, when do I start?"

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, I can have you start in Monday."

"Thank you Ms. Kasara."

"Mm-hm." The grocery store manager smiled at him. Leon had almost given up until he walked pass a grocery store in need of an employee. It was his last hope and it worked. He got the job and everything. There was just one problem though; it was all the way across town. It would take him 45 minutes to an hour to get there. He would have to take the bus.

Leon walked out of the grocery store and started on his way home. Now he knew why older people looked so . . . old. They had to go through this tiring crap all the time. Leon stretched his arms out behind him and then walked over to the bus stop. When he got home he was going to take a nice hot shower and then go to bed. That sounded nice.

* * *

'_Damn where is he? I can't believe he just walked out like that!'_ Sora had been looking for Riku for the past 20 minutes.'How far could he have gotten?' 

Sora walked until he came to a sports store.

'_I know! I'll tell him I'm sorry by picking him up a small gift.'_

He walked into the store. There were all different types of sports equipment everywhere. _'What would Riku want?'_ He browsed the store until he saw the track section. _'Didn't Riku say he was on the track team?'_ Sora looked all around. There were shoes, sweatshirts, headbands, wristbands, arthritic medicines, Icy Hot; everything you need for running but Sora walked right pass all that stuff; he was looking for something a bit unique although he didn't know how unique you could get in a sports store. He continued to walk until he saw what he was looking for. _'Perfect! This is just what I was looking for!'_ he picked up the item and walked up to the cashier. _'Now all I need is a card.'_

_

* * *

_

"What do you want Kairi?"

"Just to talk. I really need to talk to you about something."

"I'm not in the mood Kairi." He growled at her

"Look Riku, I don't bottle up what I feel like you do-"

"Then why don't you talk to Selphie?"

"Because it's about you and Selphie's not you."

Riku looked at her for a few seconds. She was really serious. He could tell because she wasn't hanging all over him like she usually does; actually she looked a little nervous.

"Okay Kairi, we can talk but not in the middle of the street."

"Thank you, Riku."

The two walked into an antiques shop that had various items all over the place. There were dolls, figurines, bears, crystals, and any other type of small collectable trinket you can think of. They both stood in front of the large window of the shop.

"So what's on your mind, Kairi?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as if contemplating on what to say. After a few moment of silence, she began to speak. "When I first met you, I used to wish we could be friends forever. As a few years went on, your feelings toward me grew but mine stayed the same. You remember the day you asked me to go out with you and I turned you down?"

"Sure, how can I forget? You were my first love, Kairi but I got over it." Riku said a little pained at the hurtful memories.

"That's the problem. I thought I had done the right thing but as time went on I began to like you even more. Then when Sora showed up my feelings got stronger."

"Why when Sora showed up?" he eyed her suspiciously

"Because I could tell from the way you looked at him and the way you smiled at him, he was stealing you away from me." The brunette hung her head as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Kairi, how can you tell all that within a few days?"

"I've known you for so many years, I think I know when you're attracted to someone, Riku. Now that you like him, I don't know whether to smile at the fact that I got my wish for us to be friends forever . . . or to cry when I think about that's all we'll ever be." More tears made their way to the surface of her eyes. She tried to hold them back but failed to do so. With just one blink the tears came spilling out. Riku just stared at her. She was one of his close friends no matter how much she got on his nerves and he loved her in a friendly sort of way. But he could not deny the fact that he had fallen in love with Sora in a different way. It wasn't the same kind of love he felt for Kairi; it had passion and romance written all over it.

"Kairi I don't know what to say." He said trying to show her a little sympathy. He walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She laid her head down on his chest and Riku felt his shirt become wet with her tears.

* * *

'_Come on where's Riku when you need him?' _Sora was still looking for Riku.

He looked through every store window and down every street. _'It's hopeless.'_ Sora almost thought until he came to another street that he knew he hadn't been down before.

"This is my last hope." He said out loud to himself. He almost didn't bother going down it because he thought it would be no different from the rest. Instead of going with his first negative thought, he decided to follow his second more optimistic one that said Riku would be down this street.

The teen walked down the street looking into various store windows until he came to a little antiques shop.

"Riku?" Kairi said as she began to lift her head

"Yes Kairi."

"I love you."

Kairi lean closer over to Riku until their lips were pressed together; it had all happened too fast. Riku hadn't seen it coming and he was too shocked to respond. All that he knew was Kairi was kissing him and he wasn't stopping her.

'_What is she doing?'_ Riku thought to his self. _'Wait a minute, what am I doing?!'_ Riku quickly reacted to his thoughts and pushed her off of him.

"Kairi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"

Riku happened to look out the antiques shop window trying to do anything but look at Kairi when he saw Sora looking right back at him through the window.

"Sora." Riku said, almost a whisper.

Riku saw a single tear roll down Sora's cheek.

'What have I done?' 

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he made his way for the door. He stopped when he was right in front of him.

"Sora, I can promise you-"He began but was interrupted

"Oh um . . . I just wanted to find you so that I could um . . ." Sora looked down at the box he was holding. "Give you this. I know it's kind of dumb but I picked it up on the way here and I thought you might like it." Sora handed Riku the box and wiped his eyes trying not to cry. "I'll um, be going now so I guess I'll see you later." He gave Riku a fake smile and began to walk away. When he was behind Riku, he broke into a run trying to get away as fast as he could.

Riku was speechless. He knew Sora had seen him and Kairi; the boy looked like the weight of the world had fallen on his shoulders. Riku looked down at what Sora had handed him. He took it out of the paper bag to find plain brown box. He opened the box and dug his hand in all the tissue paper in it. When he pulled his hand out, he found a crystal figure of a runner on a track. Riku looked at the figure and smirked. _'So he remember I was on the track team.'_ Riku tilted the box down and a card fell out. He bent down and picked it up. When he opened it his smirk turned into a sad smile. The card read: _'Hey Riku, sorry about the thing in Good Burger. Hope you forgive me. I was a bit confused at the moment but now I've finally come to my senses. I hope you like the gift but if you don't that's ok; it was kind of last minute so it's a little of crappy. Well anyway I just have two things left to say: I'm sorry and . . . I think I've fallen in love you. Wait, I know I have. Forever yours, Sora'_

_

* * *

_

**What the hell was I smoking when I wrote this chapter!?!?! This is not an angst fic! It is a humorous romance between four hot bishonen! I shall fix things and make them happier soon! XD**

**Revisions 11/10/04**

**Ok, what am I doing? Shiva has put two chapters together once again. Why you may ask? I say because I want my story to have a little fewer chapters. 20 are a big number and I want to shrink that. Besides, these chapters are better as one than two.**


	9. Love

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Yes, I know, such angst. So I will now try to lighten the mood a little. This chapter may be a little fluffy though. Well okay a lot fluffy.**

**Personal Input: I've been trying to beat the bonuses on KH to see the bonus clip of KH2. It's way hard though. sniff. You know, Cloud and Leon fight really well together. They were seriously kicking my ass in the Hades cup at Olympus. I had a tough time beating them; hell they were even harder than Hades himself! But the hardest person of all is Sephiroth. He fucking cheats! I hit him and his HP doesn't go down. Then he disappears, backs me in a corner and beats the shit out of me! It's horrible! Well, enough of this, on with the thanks! **

**Most of you said the same thing about the cliffhangers and Kairi being an evil bitch so there's no reason to speak to everyone individually.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Love**

**

* * *

**

Cloud walked down the familiar street to get to his house. He had been gone all day and deserved some rest. Only one thing good came out of his day; he had finally gotten a job. The catch to that was he couldn't tell anyone where he worked due to various reasons. One, humiliation, two . . . well one pretty much summed it up. Cloud turned the corner and continued to walk. When his house was in sight he saw Leon sitting on the front steps.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up the steps to his house.

Leon turned his head upward to look Cloud in the eye. "I left my keys in the house and Riku's not here yet."

"Oh, I see." The blond reached in his pocket and took out his keys and opened the door. "Come in then."

Leon stood up and followed Cloud into the house. When they entered, all the lights were turned off. Cloud didn't even bother to turn them on while he walked over the couch and threw his keys on the table. He then made his way over to the stairs and began to climb them when he heard a voice from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leon asked from the door. He hadn't moved from his spot ever since he walked into the house.

"To bed. I had a long day."

"Speaking of long days, I had to go all the way across town." The long-haired brunet sighed

"Well that's nice for you." Cloud said coldly and continued to walk up the stairs.

When he got to the top, he walked down the hall and into his room. Once in his room, he slipped off his clothes leaving him in only his boxers and a tank top. Cloud plopped on the bed and raised an arm over his eyes trying to block out everything and go to sleep.

'_I wonder what Leon's doing down stairs . . . He'll probably go home . . . Why do I care? I really don't need to care. All I need to do is think about getting back in school. Shit, Leon was part of the reason I got kicked out!'_ Cloud mentally sighed. _'And I also want to find her. I didn't even look for her today.'_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he began to feel weight on top of his chest. Cloud shot his eyes open to see Leon straddling his waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped

"Finishing what we never go a chance to." Leon said as he licked Clouds ear.

"Leon, I don't think I should-"

Leon started sucking on the Cloud's neck.

"Leon." Cloud sighed. He could already tell that Leon wasn't going to stop. _'He just doesn't understand. I can't do this with him.'_

"Leon, this really is making me unhappy. I had a long day and-"

Leon moved one of his hands up Cloud's thigh and onto his well toned stomach. He then moved his hand back down and into Cloud's boxers.

"Mmmm." Cloud let out a low moan. The auburn-haired teen just chuckled lightly and continued to stroke Cloud's 'friend'.

"Well it looks like someone down south is happy to see me."

"Leon." Cloud half moaned, half whispered.

A few moments went by and the only sounds were Clouds moaning from Leon's movements. But then something wasn't right.

"Ah." Cloud said at first in a slight gasp but then he felt something furry on his leg. "AH! Leon what the hell is that!?!?"

Leon looked up from Clouds neck with a puzzled look on his face

"What?"

"What the hell is down there?"

Leon took his hand out of Cloud's boxers.

"My hand."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "No, no that, on my leg."

Leon took his other hand off of Cloud's leg.

"My hand."

"No! It's furry."

"Furry?"

"Yes Leon, furry."

Leon put his hand at the bottom of the bed and felt around. At first he felt nothing but bed, but then his hand landed on a small, furry, lumpy figure.

"Shit sticks! There is something down there!"

"No I thought there was something down there." Cloud said very sarcastically.

Leon got off of Cloud and sat next to him while Cloud propped up. He reached over to the nightstand and found the light switch. Turning it on, Cloud looked at the bottom of the bed.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he looked down at something looking at him. "Is that a cat?"

Leon looked at the creature in front of him too. There was a moment of silence.

_MEOW._

"That's the same fucking cat that interrupted us before!" Leon yelled. He was royally pissed off. The same fucking cat interrupted him from getting' his grove on.

"How the hell did a cat get in the house?" Cloud complained

"I don't know but it's really annoying." Leon got off the bed and walked over to the cat. He picked it up by its neck and walked out the room.

"Hey, where are you going with the cat?"

Leon didn't say anything and just walked down the steps with loud thuds.

* * *

Sora sniffed as he wiped the last tear off his cheek. _'I guess Riku really did think I didn't like him and he ran to Kairi. Oh joy. I guess they belong together. Now I know what it feels like to have a broken heart. Cloud must have felt the same way when Aeris left.' _Sora sighed as he walked home.

---------

'_I hope Sora's ok.'_ Riku thought to his self as he walked home_. 'I have to tell him I love him so that he won't think I kissed Kairi. That bitch- I mean evil child kissed me. I bet she knew Sora was watching. Evil, evil, evil!'_ Riku groaned and kicked some dirt.

---------

Sora stopped before he bent the corner to his house. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were out. _'Beautiful.'_ Sora blinked and the light seemed to light up his eyes. _'Why do I love Riku? Is it the way he looks, the way he smiles, or just the way he is? Probably all.'_

Riku walked around the corner and saw Sora gazing at the stars. He paused before walking up to him. _'Beautiful. Sora almost looks like he glows from the light of the moon.'_ Riku walked again until he was next to Sora whom seemed to be deep in thought.

"Whatcha doin?"

Soras blinked and looked at Riku with longing and grief in his eyes.

Riku thought Sora was giving him the silent treatment so he started up again. "The stars are nice." He looked up at the sky and Sora did the same thing.

"You know," Sora began. _'So he was going to speak.'_ Riku thought. "Before you came up to me I was matching each star with every reason . . . I love you." Sora closed his eyes. Riku just listened very intently. "I was doing great until I ran out of stars." Sora let a small smile fall onto his face. He then looked over at Riku and then frowned. "But I see that had no point. The stars will sooner or later be covered by clouds."

Riku felt tears well up in his eyes as guilt filled him from head to toe. "I didn't kiss her, Sora."

"Then what were you doing, telling her lips a secret?" Sora began to feel anger rise in his voice.

"No!"

"I watched you long enough to see you didn't push away!"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"It takes two to kiss."

"Then I hope you'll participate." Riku said as he kissed Sora. At first Sora's eyes widened in shock but then they fluttered closed at the warm feeling of Riku's lips on his.

'_I wish I can stay like this forever.'_ Riku thought but his wish didn't come true when he felt Sora break the kiss.

Sora backed away and began to walk but was stopped when Riku hugged him.

"Sora, please don't leave me. I'm in love with you and I want you to know."

"But Riku," Sora broke the hug. "Don't tell me you love me just cause you feel sorry for me. If you love Kairi, don't change cause of me."

"I love you Sora; not because I feel sorry for you but because you're you. And you're cute." Riku smirked at the last part.

"Even now you joke about things. I guess that's what make you, you." Sora smiled at him and then hugged him burying his face in Riku's chest. "I believe you. Right now I don't care what happened. All I want is you Riku."

"So lets do this again. Are we and item?"

"Of course. So like what do I call you; my boyfriend?"

"I guess." Riku laughed

"And what am I; your boyfriend too?" Sora laughed back

"Pretty much except you're the little uke."

"Figures." Sora giggled.

"See look at you, you're giggling like a girl."

"Well would you prefer if I was a girl?"

"MOST DEFINATLY NOT!" Riku said looking at Sora shocked.

"We better get home." Sora said taking Riku's hand. "Leon and Cloud would probably be wondering where we are."

"Speaking of Leon and Cloud; didn't we just forget that there was a visitor in the house that we went to warn them about?"

"Oh my gosh! Riku you're right! What if Hannibal was in the house?"

"Well let's just hope it wasn't."

The two ran the rest of the way to the house hoping that their little visitor wasn't Hannibal. A light was on so that meant that someone was in there. As soon as they climbed the steps Sora fumbled with the keys.

"Come on Sora!"

"I'm trying!" Sora continued to fumble with the keys. "Forget this!" He kicked the door so hard that he broke it open. Then he and Riku busted in.

"Sora, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cloud said from the kitchen

"Hannibal's upstairs!"

"Sora, if Hannibal was upstairs, don't you think he would have already eaten me?"

"But Riku and I heard him earlier. He was eating and scratching on the floor."

"That was a cat."

"A cat?" Sora asked in a stupor

"Yes a cat. You know, it sure seems like I have to repeat myself a lot today."

"Riku, it was only a cat." He said to the boy standing next to him in disbelief.

"Hey don't blame me, you're the one who got all serious about it." Riku said shaking his hands.

"I had to stop Leon from setting the cat in fire." Cloud continued

"What?" Riku and Sora said at the same time.

"Yeah that cat is a real pain in the ass!" Leon said from coming out the bathroom.

"There you are Leon, I thought you would never come out." Cloud smirked

"Shut up!"

"Hey Leon, why were you going to set the cat on fire?" Riku asked trying to change the subject.

"It interrupted my fuck?"

Riku smirked. "Looks like Leon was gonna get some nookie."

"Um, Riku I don't think that's the appropriate thing to say seeing that Cloud is a guy." Sora said looking at Cloud who was walking over to the door.

"Well, something to that affect." Riku shrugged.

"You fucking broke the door, Sora!"

"Well I thought you guys were in danger." He complained.

"We will be now that you broke the fucking lock!"

"I did?!?!" Sora asked in panic as he darted over to where Cloud was standing.

"You did! Damn it!" Cloud slammed it shut but it just opened again. "It won't even close!"

"How bout duct tape?" Riku suggested.

"You think duct tape can fix everything don't you?" Cloud glared at the younger teen.

"Well . . ." Riku shrugged.

"You could stay at our house." Leon suggested

"In that nasty hell-hole! No way!" Cloud intensely yelled.

"Suit you're self but I'm staying with Riku." Sora said. "There's no way I feel safe with the door open all night."

"You should be the one left here seeing that you broke it." His brother stomped.

"No! Riku don't let him leave me here all night!" Sora ran behind Riku trying to hide himself

"So is it agreed that we stay at our house?" Riku asked

"I guess so." Sora answered smiling at him.

"Well come on Cloud." Leon said wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"Let me try to close the door so it doesn't look too inviting. The worst thing ever would be for us to wake up in the morning to all our stuff gone." Cloud said moving from under Leon's arm.

"Aw, come on Cloud, you don't want me to keep you safe?"

"Shut up Leon! I'm not in the mood!"

"Don't be like that."

"Go away!" Cloud started walking upstairs.

"Hey, you know you want me." Leon followed him.

"No! I don't! Hey don't touch me!"

"Come on, Sora." Riku and Sora began to walk out the house over to Riku's across the street.

Leon and Cloud soon followed after.

* * *

_TICK! TOCK. TICK! TOCK. TICK! TOCK. TICK! TOCK._

All four teens sat on the living room floor after they pushed most of the junk out of the way.

"That clocking is really annoying." Cloud said breaking the silence that was currently circulating in the air.

"I know but I can't find it." Riku said looking around to see if he saw it.

"What do you mean you can't find the clock? Something that loud can be heard in Timbuktu"

"I know but it's been missing for about a week." Leon shrugged

"And you can't find that loud thing!?!" Cloud was very frustrated with the loud ticking noise that seemed to be right in his ear. He turned around to see if he saw the clock laying anywhere around. "This thing has got to be somewhere. It right in my ear!"

Sora whom was currently sitting next to Cloud began to help him look. They both searched around looking for the clock in the direction of the ticking noise.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want something Cloud?" Leon said as he stood up and arched his back to stretch.

"Yeah, me too. You want a drink Sora?" Riku said standing up as well.

"Um, I'll take a Cola" Cloud said not looking up from the floor. He was determined to find that damn clock.

Sora on the other hand was more interested by the stuff they had on the floor.

"Hey, who's are these?" He said holding up a pair of tighty-whitys.

Leon quickly reached over and snatched them out of Sora's hands then hid them behind his back. All eyes turned on him silent except for Riku trying to stifle a laugh.

"I wear leather." Leon simply said before Riku busted out laughing holding his sides. His brother sighed and walked in the kitchen. Riku looked over to Sora who was also snickering and asked him again if he wanted something to drink. Sora agreed to have a Sprite and continued looking for the clock under mountains of junk.

"Hey Cloud, what are these?" Sora asked holding up two pieces of wire with metal clips at the ends.

"Jumper cables?"

"Do they even have a car?" Cloud asked his brother.

"I don't think so." Sora whispered back.

"Hmmm, interesting."

Leon and Riku returned with the drinks and took their seats in the floor.

"You find the clock?" Riku asked while putting an arm around Sora once again.

"Nope." Sora yawned while leaning into his touch

"So is everyone ready to turn in?" Leon asked after finishing off his drink.

"I guess." Riku answered. "Come on Sora." Riku stood up helping Sora up as well.

"Um, Riku you do know that you only have one bed." Leon eyed him suspiciously.

"I know!" Riku stuck his tongue out at Leon.

"I swear if I hear one sound from in there, Sora sleeps on the couch." He said as he looked over to Sora who was currently blushing furiously.

"Too bad, the couch's already taken." Cloud interrupted.

"What do you mean the couch is taken?" Leon glared at Cloud

"I'm not sleeping in a bed with you." Cloud glared back

"Why not?"

"Cause you're a sneaky perv!"

"What did I ever do to you?" the brunet yelled back

"You tried to molest me!"

"I would never."

"Yes you did! You felt me up and everything."

"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't like it!"

Cloud and Leon continued to argue over Cloud wanting to sleep on the couch while Riku motion for Sora to follow him upstairs. The two quietly made their way up stairs. Riku opened the door to his room and the two stepped in. He flipped on the light switch and took his shoes off. Sora looked around amazed. It was way different from the rest of the house. For one it was clean although it was pretty small. He had white walls with many posters on it. One said 'Parental Advisory, Explicit Lyrics' and one had Bart Simpson's 'I will not' list. He had a bookshelf, CD rack, and a closet with a lot of clothes in it.

"Wow Riku, I like your room." Sora said still looking around.

"Thanks but it's kinda small."

"That's ok. It's still nice." He smiled

Riku just shrugged and walked over to the closet putting his shoes in it.

"So Sora, Do you wanna borrow some pajamas? Or do you wanna just sleep in you boxers?" Riku smirked in his direction and then added on. "Or do you wanna just sleep . . . in the nude?"

Sora began to blush and then even more when Riku started laughing at him.

"I think I'll take some pajamas." Sora hesitated.

"Ok." Riku waked over to a bin he kept his PJs in.

"I don't think they're going to fit though. I am a little taller." Riku threw a baggy pair of pajama pants and a baggy shirt. Without saying anything more to Sora, Riku quickly threw his own shirt off and then began to take off his pants. Watching Riku strip down to his underwear was defiantly a big turn-on for Sora.

"Hey, earth to Sora." Riku said waving a hand in front of his face. Sora had been staring at him.

"Oh! Sorry. Um . . ." Sora looked down at the clothes in his hand.

"You don't wanna change in front of me?" Riku raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well . . . it's not that."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Huh? Oh, that's ok." Sora didn't want to be like that with him. Actually he wanted to show Riku everything but he was just shy about it. Sora reached down took the bottom of his shirt in his hands. He began to pull his shirt up when he felt two hands on his.

* * *

"Ok! Fine sleep wherever you want!" Leon yelled

"Fine, I will!" Cloud yelled back with the same tone in his voice. They both sounded like kindergarteners fighting over who got what spot at nap time.

"Why don't you want to be near me cloud? Every time I try to move near, you push away! If you're trying to play hard to get, you already won so can we just stop all this?"

"Leon, I'm not playing hard-to-get! You ever thought that maybe I don't like you?"

"Fine! If you don't like me, then what is it you don't like about me?" Leon was trying to sound angry when truthfully he was heart broken.

Cloud was stuck on this one. Of course he had grown fond of Leon but he refused to admit it. He was tired of love. Nothing good ever came out of it! Had already had an experience with love and it wasn't a good one!

"Nothing, Leon." Cloud sighed out and then plopped on the couch.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Leon could tell something was bothering him.

Cloud closed his eyes to try to avoid the question.

"Cloud?"

Cloud didn't answer but kept his eyes shut.

"Cloud?"

"Zzzzzz"

"You bastard! Stop falling asleep on me!"

"Cloud! Wake up!" Leon started shaking him violently

"You don't just wake a sleeping person like this, Leon!" Cloud shouted waking out of his almost peaceful slumber. "You could give them a stroke or something!"

"No you can't!"

"What if I thought you was a burglar! I probably would have poked your eye out!"

"So now you care about my eye?" Leon Said widening his left eye and squinting his right one.

"No! But I thought _you _would!" Cloud said but in the inside was thinking, _'No! I don't want anything to happen to your beautiful blue eye!'_

"Well I would poke yours out if they weren't so nice!" Leon began to walk towards the steps.

Cloud shot his hand out and grabbed Leon's. _'I know I'm going to regret this!'_ Cloud then yanked Leon's arm so that he fell forward. When their lips touch both went at it like hungry men on a stranded island. After they parted for some breath Leon straightened himself up.

"You know, Cloud, you really confuse me."

"Well you're very persuasive." The other smirked

"Well does that mean you'll be coming to bed with me?"

"Let me think about that one." Cloud put his hand on his head in a thinking stance. "Um . . .no."

"Whatever." Leon walked up the steps and in the direction of his room.

'_I've been listening to Rikku too long.'_ Cloud then slightly smiled at the way Leon looked when he was pouting but tried to hide it. _'What am I doing!??! See look, it's already happening! I'm falling in love with Leon! Remember Cloud; love is no good.'_ He turned over on the couch so that he could get comfortable. A few seconds later he felt something hit him in the face.

"What the hell?" He pulled the thing off his face to find it was a cover and a pillow.

"In case you get cold or something like that." Leon said and then walked back upstairs.

Cloud just tried to ignore it but found himself replying with a small 'thank you' that he didn't even think Leon heard.

* * *

"Riku what are you doing?" Sora asked as he felt hands on his.

"Helping you out."

"Oh."

Riku lifted Sora's shirt up until it was off. He then started trailing kisses down Sora's neck and onto his collarbone. He then moved over to his shoulder and started to slightly nip at it.

"Ah, Riku." Sora moaned out. He was so easily turned-on.

Sora turned around so that he could face Riku and kiss his lips. Their tongues battled with each other while their hands roamed. Riku broke the kiss and then quickly started kissing Sora's chest. Sora parted his lips as his breathing got faster. The word 'Riku' fell off his lips when he felt Riku's tongue lick across his chest. Riku was also becoming very excited at the sighed of Sora's flustered face and his name playing on the other's lips. He kissed down Sora's slim waist and stopped just below his navel. Sora ran his fingers through Riku's hair. Riku moved his hands to Sora's pants and began to unbutton them . . .

"Well, Riku, was I good?" Sora asked with a smile on his face.

"You were really good for a first timer. I think you have a natural talent for it." Riku smirked at him

"Riku!" Sora blushed furiously.

"Come on let's get in bed unless you want to sleep on the floor." Riku suggested and got up. He and Sora crawled into bed and got under the covers after Riku turned off the light. The two of them lied there holding each other focusing on sleep until Sora interrupted the peace.

"Say, Riku?"

"Hmmm?" Riku said half sleep

"Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?"

"How to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Give head?"

"HUH!?!?" Riku shot awake

"I mean, you knew how to deep throat and everything to hit the right spots."

"Don't worry about it Sora." Riku closed his eyes trying to avoid he subject

* * *

'Well at least they're done with all the noise' Leon thought as he turned over to get some sleep. _'Too bad that couldn't have been me and Cloud . . . oh well, there's always tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

_

**That was soooooooooooooooooo hentai! XD**

**So, who's this mystery guy in Riku's life. Should I make it Sephiroth? I forgot how old he is, can someone please tell me so that I make a good age difference. I don't want it to be something stupid like 5 years. **

**Wow! I really have backed things up! I need to work out some of these problems. Anyway R&R and tell me what you think. Prepare for Rikku and the principal to come back in the next chapter.**

Revisions 11/10/04 

**I changed this a lot! Not only is it a joined chapter but also I totally got rid of the lemon! I actually made it so that it was left up to your own imagination, which in any case, I think is better than actual, vulgar, explicit content. **


	10. The Baby?

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Wow! You guys actually like the lemon? I wouldn't have thought. **

**I had no idea Sephiroth was so old! OO Damn! I think I must have worded the last chapter wrong. I don't like the idea that Sephy is so fucking old. Ewww! I only wanted him to be about two years older. Damn! Would it bug you guys if I made him younger? Oh, let's say about 18? Sigh I don't know. I'll let everyone in on a little secret that'll soon no longer be a secret cause I told everyone. I've never actually played FFVII. I know it's sad. I've only played FFVIII, FFX, and Kingdom Hearts. Sorry. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Baby?**

**

* * *

**

The sun was high and the clouds rolled overhead as Mr. Uter made his way over to DIU (Destiny Island University) to visit his daughter who was currently attending. He had traveled across town for the day and had planned on maybe spending lunch with her.

Mr. Uter rode his Mercedes Benz down the street and to the nearest Taco Bell. He decided that he would call her and wait for her to meet him. Plus he got to eat while he waited.

* * *

Rikku sat with her best friend Emiko on the bleachers of their high school waiting for football practice to be over. They weren't waiting for anyone; they were just checking out the cute boys that played.

"Oh, Rikku! Look at number 15." Emiko said pointing her finger towards the boy.

"Wow! He's cute. But not as cute as number 24." They both looked over at him and almost drooled. The boy had seen them looking at him so he waved.

"Oh my gosh! He waved to me!" Rikku squealed.

"No way! He was looking straight at me!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Emiko." A soft voice said from below. A young woman with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stood at the bottom of the bleachers looking up at them. She had a long black skirt with a pink embroidered butterfly on it and a white t-shirt that had the words 'love' in capital letters. "I thought you would be here."

"Wow what a surprise to see you here. You never visit mom and I a lot." Emiko answered a little surprised.

"Well that's a friendly welcome." The woman sarcastically said.

Rikku just sat watching the two. Emiko had never told her that she had a sister.

"Emiko, you never told me that you had a sister." Rikku spoke up saying what was on her mind

"The thought to tell you never phased me." Emiko simply stated

"So this is how you treat your sister, huh? Fine." The woman was about to walk away

"No wait, Sonja. I'm sorry, it's just that you don't stop by a lot." Emiko stood up and began to walk off the bleachers. Rikku followed right after her

Sonja put a hand to her head and began to explain. "I only came because dad called me and said that he dropped by and wanted me to meet him at the Taco Bell."

"He's not _my_ dad."

"If you feel that way, but he said he would take us shopping. I'll be sure to tell him that you're not interested."

"Wait, if he's taking us shopping, I'll come." Emiko perked up. "Hey Rikku, you wanna come?"

"Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to intrude on a family moment." Rikku was a bit unsure if she should go.

"Nah, it's ok. Besides, I need some company."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Yay!"

The three walked to Sonja's car and got in.

"I'll just call my mom to tell her where I'm going." Rikku said taking out her cell phone.

She called her mom and told her she was hanging out with Emiko and her folks for a while and that she should be home by dinner.

"Hey Emiko, you said that he wasn't your father?" Rikku asked a little later.

"Yeah, he's Sonja's dad. We have the same mother though."

"Then why are you going shopping with her dad?"

"Cause him and my mom are married."

"Then why did Sonja say that he 'dropped' by?"

"That's cause he lives across town. Him and my mom have sort of a long distance relationship." Emiko put a hand over her mouth and then lowered her voice. "But he doesn't know that my mom is seeing someone else." Rikku looked at her shocked and Emiko busted out in a fit of laughter. Sonja looked in her rear view mirror shaking her head and remembering the days she was in high school. _'High school kids are so immature.'_ She thought to her self and then turned her eyes back on the road.

After about ten more minutes of driving the car turned into the Taco Bell parking lot.

"Alright, everyone out." Sonja said after the car had come to a stop.

Rikku and Emiko got out the car and waited for Sonja. Once she was out the car, they all began to walk across the paring lot and into the Taco Bell. The first person to enter was Sonja because she, very enthusiastically, ran to the door.

"Daddy!" Sonja walked over to her father and gave him a hug.

"How's my girl." Mr. Uter said hugging her back.

"Fine. Hey look, I brought Emiko and one of her friends."

"Really, where are they?"

"They should be walking in any second now." She said parting her hug with her father to look over at the entrance door.

Rikku was walking backwards into the Taco Bell talking to Emiko when she bumped into something that felt like a wall. She quickly turned around to say sorry when she saw a very familiar face. A face she hoped never to see again, a face that she almost died from.

There was a cold silence for a few seconds until Emiko spoke up.

"'Dad, this is-"

"Rikku!?!??!" the plump man spoke up before she got a chance to finish.

Emiko just looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Um, yeah . . . is there something I'm missing?" Emiko threw her glance from her 'father' to Rikku. "You two have met before?"

"My god, child! What happened to the baby?" Mr. Principal exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Rikku dumfounded.

"Will anyone like to alleviate this situation?" Sonja asked.

"Um, I think I'll go now." Rikku said and started towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked her while she was walking away

Rikku stopped and turned back around. _'Come on, think, think, think!'_ Rikku wracked her brain for an excuse.

"Visiting a friend." She smiled to him and then put an arm around Emiko's shoulder.

Emiko looked at her with every emotion you can think of at once.

"Rikku, can I speak to you in private for a second." She took Rikku by the arm over to another part of the restaurant. "What the hell is going on!?!"

"You never told me he was your father!" Rikku hissed, angry at the situation. She knew she should have never let Cloud talk her into anything!

"He's not!"

"Whatever! You never said you knew him or we were going to meet him!" Rikku banged her head against the wall beside her.

"I didn't think it mattered! What is going on?!?" Emiko demanded

"Look," Rikku grabbed onto Emiko's shoulders.

"A few days ago, my cousin stepped in some deep shit, needed my help to wipe it off his shoe, and then I stepped in half!" Rikku said shaking her.

"That still doesn't tell me what the FUCK is going on! All I hear is crap about dog shit!"

"I can't explain it all now but just go along with everything I say, okay?"

Emiko looked at her for a few seconds and then shook her head. "Sure, whatever Rikku, you just better explain everything to me latter or I may have to tell number 24 that you though he was ugly."

"You wouldn't" Rikku glared at her

"Oh I would." She glared back

"Okay, deal."

The two walked over to Sonja and Mr. Uter after getting everything straightened out. It appears that he was telling Sonja what had happened in their little run-in.

"Well hello, Sir. How are you?" Rikku said extending a hand out to him.

He extended a hand out to her and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I'm fine but what about you?"

"Well . . . it's a small world, sir."

"Indeed but what about the baby?"

"The baby? Oh yes the baby!" Rikku quickly recovered when she saw Mr. Uter raise his eyebrow even higher.

"What happened to it?"

"I had it." She shrugged

"So soon? I just saw you last week."

"I know but right after I left your office, I went into labor. Isn't that weird?" Rikku started laughing nervously while she put a hand behind her head.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The baby!?!?!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? Home." _'Smooth one, Rikku.'_ She thought

"You left your new born baby at home?"

"Yes! But she's in the loving care of her father."

"But what if the baby got hungry? Surely you would need to breast feed it, right?" Sonja said. Emiko just looked at Rikku and the principal in amazement. What the heck was going on?

"Oh! You know, I hadn't thought of that. I should get home then." Rikku smiled once more

"Do you need a ride?" Mr. Uter asked sounding very concerned

"Um . . .no!" _'All I want to do is leave'_

"But surely you don't have any transportation."

"I . . . took . . .," _'Come on Rikku think!'_ "A cab!"

"But surly that cost a fortune! I don't think you should spend what little money you have on an expensive cab."

Emiko busted out laughing. She couldn't believe her ears. Whatever Rikku told him must have been pretty dramatic.

"Emiko! I would expect better from you! We do not laugh at others misfortune!" Sonja stomped on the floor.

"I'm sorry" Emiko said between laughs. Rikku just looked at her with a flat expression.

"Well, we should be on our way then." Mr. Uter said standing up.

"I really don't want to be a bother." Rikku wasn't in the mood for any more drama. All she wanted to do at this point was be somewhere else besides Taco Bell.

"No bother at all." Mr. Uter turned to Sonja's direction. "Sonja dear, I hope you don't mind if I have to cut my visit short?"

"Not at all, dad. I think you should take Rikku home." Sonja walked over to Rikku. "Rikku, I hope things work out for you. Here's $50." She took the money out of her purse and gave it to Rikku.

"But-"Rikku said looking at the money.

"No buts, and dad, come visit me again soon." With that she walked out of the restaurant.

"Come now Rikku."

Mr. Uter, Rikku, and Emiko walked out of the Taco Bell and over to his car. _'Oh great! Now I have to go all the way across town. And where the hell am I going to get a baby? Oh Crap! I left my car at the school! And I can't use my phone cause I have to seem poor. Awww man!'_ Then Rikku got an idea.

"I'm really sorry about all this. Look, I have an idea; spend the rest of your day with your daughter and I'll have Emiko's mom take me home." Rikku said using her last resorts to try and stay.

"My mom doesn't have a car." Emiko reminded her

"Well then she can drive your neighbors." Rikku sneered at her. _'I think she forgot to play along.'_

"No, no, no. Emiko should stay here because tomorrow is Monday and it's a school day. Now get in Rikku." The old man said while almost forcing her in the direction of the car door.

"Well, you heard him Rikku. I guess I'll go." Emiko said backing away from the car smiling. Rikku looked at her with a look that said, 'Please don't go!' Emiko saw this and said, "Look, Rikku, it seems you're in a tough situation and I don't really think I should become a part of you drama- er I mean make your situation any harder. So I'll see ya!" Emiko walked away.

"Emiko! Come back! Yeah, you're such a friend!" Rikku shouted for her but was completely ignored.

"Well, Rikku, we don't have all day so I suggest we get going."

Rikku sighed. Obviously she was defeated.

"Ok."

Rikku got on the passengers side of the car and buckled her seat belt while she waited for Mr. Uter to get in.

'_Oh Cloud! I swear to goodness I'm gonna kill you!'_ she thought with a horrible look of scorn on her face.

* * *

Sora and Riku stood next to each other out side of Cloud's house. Leon had got a few tools from the shop down the street and started trying to fix the door while Cloud looked around inside to see if anything was missing.

"So how does it look?" Riku asked Leon in between munches. He was eating a bag of Sour cream and onion chips.

"Ok. I think I can fix it."

"I hope you don't 'fix' things as bad as you cook." He joked

"Shut up Riku! You always have to add your two cents don't you? I don't get what Sora sees in you."

"You shouldn't, you're my brother."

Riku turned his head and looked down the street while he continued on his bag of chips.

"Hey Riku, can I have a chip?" Sora asked looking at the chips hungrily. Truly the only thing he had eaten today was a piece of fruit since breakfast and he was very hungry.

"No way Sora, this is my lunch."

"Please." He pulled on Riku's arm.

"No!"

"Awww, come on Riku, don't be like that."

"I can be any way I want."

"Just one chip." Sora tried to reach for the bag but Riku moved it away.

"Fine." Riku took one chip and gave it to him.

"One?"

"You asked for one."

"I meant one, o-n-e."

"You don't get a chip for each letter of the word." Riku glared

"Yes I do, it's the silver rule."

"Fine." Riku took Sora's chip out of his hand and then broke it up in three pieces. "There you go. O-n-e." He put them in Sora's hand.

"Riku, that's not fair! You have a whole bag!" Sora tried to take the bag again.

"Sora, if you want some chips that bad go in the house and get some."

"But I want a chip that came out of your chip bag."

"Aw, aren't I special." Riku sarcastically said. "You're not getting a chip!"

Sora thought for a second and then an idea struck him. He even had a light bulb over his head.

Sora moved closer to Riku and cupped his chin. Riku just looked at him emotionless to see what he was going to do. Sora put his lips on Riku's and kissed him. Riku complied and kissed him back. While Sora thought Riku was too involved in the kiss he snaked a hand over toward the chip bag but just before his hand got in the bag, Riku pulled it away and broke the kiss.

"Sora! You should be ashamed of your self! Trying to seduce me so that you can get what you want." Riku huffed and then turned around.

Cloud walked out the house and sat down on the top step.

"Well, it looks like nothing's missing."

"That's good." Leon answered

Cloud watched as the two lovers argued over the chips. He shook his head and then looked down the street looking at nothing in particular until he saw a Mercedes Benz coming their way.

"Hey, Leon."

"Hmmm?"

"That's a nice car isn't it?"

Leon looked down the street to see what Cloud was talking about.

"Yeah, that's a nice car." He turned away but then looked back again. "I think that's the school principal's car."

Cloud looked at him "You've got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not and I think he's stopping in front of my house too."

Sure enough the car stopped on the side of the street. Cloud and Leon walked over to the other house. Mr. Uter opened the car door and stepped out.

"So what can we do for you sir?" Cloud asked as he saw the principal step out but his mood quickly changed when he saw the passenger's side open and Rikku step out. "Rikku, what are you doing here!?!?"

Rikku looked at him very enraged but then calmed her self. "Don't you remember I live here? Did you hit your head today dear cousin?" She said walking up to him.

"Nooaaah I mean yes! Yes you do! I think I did hit my head today." Cloud had totally forgotten about the scam to get back in school.

"And how are you dear?" She walked over to Leon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Cloud flinched a little when she did it but he went unnoticed.

Sora and Riku went over to the car to see what was going on.

"What going on?" Sora asked.

"I just brought Rikku home. She was up town and needed a ride." The principal amswered

"He thought I needed to come home and be with the baby so he brought me home." Rikku chimed in

"The baby?" Leon looked confused for a second and then he remembered. "Oh yes! The baby! Right."

"Where is the baby?" The principal asked

"Um . . . in the house."

"Let me see the baby." The principal said. He was beginning to believe that their little baby story wasn't real.

Everyone stood there unmoving and in silence until Mr. Uter cleared his throat.

"Now?" Leon asked

"No tomorrow." He sarcastically remarked

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed by.

"That was sarcasm Mr. Leonhart."

"Oh! Sorry sir." Leon walked to the door of his house and went in.

'_Where the hell am I going to get a baby from!?!? Damn! And Rikku kissed me!'_ Leon wiped his face and then resumed looking for a baby. _'I'm not going to find a baby in here! And I can't go back out there without one!'_ Leon walked over to the window facing the back of the house. He opened it and crawled out. He snuck around the back and ran down the street. _'Come on! Look for something!'_ he continued wondering down the street.

"Ice cream soda, ginger ale pop, tell me the name of your sweetheart, is it and A, a B . . ."

There were two little girls playing jump rope on the sidewalk. One of then had a baby stroller with a baby doll in it.

'_Bingo!'_ Leon thought as he ran over to the stroller.

"Excuse me! I hope you don't mind if I borrow this." He quickly said and took the baby.

The girls look at him and then screamed as he ran down the street saying, "Ma, some man took my baby doll!"

'_Damn! I hope their mom doesn't find me.'_

Leon ran to the window and climbed back in.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." The principal said impatiently.

"Yeah, me too." Rikku said. _'What is he doing, making a baby by hand!?!?!'_

Leon opened the door and walked out cradling the baby doll.

"That's the baby?" the principal asked

"I guess so." Rikku said

Leon walked over next to Rikku.

"Um, well, your baby sure is different from you two."

Leon had picked up a baby that was twelve shades darker than them. Now how does that look, a white mother claiming to have given birth to a black baby when the father is white too?

"Yup, but this is our baby." Leon kept rocking the baby when all of a sudden the head popped off. The Principal watched in horror as the 'babie's' head rolled onto the ground. Everyone looked at the head rolling on the ground. The Principal turned very pale.

"Ok, we can explain." Leon said looking over to Rikku for some way to explain. She just looked back at him. Riku and Sora on the other hand had managed to slip out of this seen so that they wouldn't be there when all hell broke loose.

Rikku fell to her knees and began to sob. "I confess! I lost the baby!" their Rikku was again saving the day. "I left the baby with a friend and she lost it."

"She lost it!?!?!?" the principal asked

"Yes but I will find it!"

"Oh dear. Look, all this mess is too deep for me to handle so I think I'll get out of here." Mr. Uter said getting back in his car. "The five of you need to get things straightened out. Leon, is your job coming along?"

"Yes. I start working at the grocery store tomorrow."

"Good, I'll see you on Wednesday. Cloud?"

"Um, yeah I have a job."

"Where do you work?"

"In the mall."

"What shore?"

'_Oh, shit! Now I have to say where I work.' _

Cloud just sighed. "The nail saloon."

Leon and Rikku both snickered.

"Ok, what day do you start?"

"Tomorrow." He sighed again.

"I see you on Thursday then. What about the other two?"

"We don't know." Leon said still snickering at the fact that Cloud had a job doing nails. How ironic.

"Well, I'll see all of you later. I hope you find your baby Rikku."

Mr. Principal shut the door to his car and drove off.

"Well." Riku said coming from behind the house with a happy Sora eating an ice cream cone.

"Where did you get that?" Leon asked

"Don't ask."

"Ok . . ." Leon turned to look at Cloud and busted out laughing again.

Rikku growled and put a fist up. The vain on her forehead was pulsing "CLOUD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She jumped up and plunged for him. She knocked him to the ground and started to try to rip his hair out. Leon was busy trying to pull her off of him while she kicked and screamed, "I HATE YOU CLOUD! YOU TOTALLY FUCKED UP MY LIFE! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HOME WITH NO CAR?!?!" Leon finally pulled her off of Cloud and fell back.

"Well, today was hell." Riku said

"What would you know, you went behind the house to get an ice cream cone." Leon snapped

Cloud just got up off the ground and walked to his house.

"Oh don't you walk away! I'm not done with you!" Rikku yelled running after him

"I better go break up the fight" Leon followed

"Come on Riku, let be nosey." Sora said pulling him across the street

"Listen Cloud, you better fix this!" Rikku continued yelling at him.

Cloud put a hand on the door. "What the fuck do you want me to do? I can't fix it!"

Rikku's anger was replaced with a feeling of fear, frustration, and sorrow. She couldn't stop herself and began to cry. "Bu- but Cloud."

Cloud was getting very annoyed and pushed against the door. What was a surprise was the door came down. Cloud fell down with the door.

"No! Leon, what the fuck did you do to my door!?!?!"

Riku chuckled and then smirked. "Well I guess your fixing is just as bad as your cooking."

"Shut up!"

"Well, I guess we all have to stay at Riku's house again." Sora said. This didn't upset him at all. He could cuddle some more with Riku.

Cloud sighed. He just couldn't win. "Come on Rikku, you're staying with us."

Rikku cried even harder. She just wanted to go home and forget all this ever happened.

"Well Sora, come on. I think we should take our most valuable things since the whole door fell down." Cloud said motioning Sora to go in the house.

* * *

**Well, that was a pretty long chapter.**

**It's a thing we say at the schools in my area when someone gets dissed. There's housed, appartmented, mansioned, streeted, boxed, and a lot more. It gets stupid though cause people start to make up stuff like, chicken-boxed, and dog housed (I made that one up).**

**So R&R. **

**Revisions 11/10/04**

**Wow! You know, I actually liked this chapter. Although it did break into the chaotic side of my story, the plot twist was excellent. Good job Shiva! **


	11. Strangeness and Old Flames

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Well this chapter took me a while to put up cause one, I was sick, yup, poor Shiva caught the flue, two I had typed this chapter and then decided I didn't like it so I retyped it, and three, I've been kinda lazy. So to make up for my long delay, this chapter will be extra long and semi detailed . . . or at least I'll try**

**Next, I'm not too sure on the thought of Sephiroth coming into the story. One because he will be horribly OOC, not saying that all my characters aren't but I mean, since I haven't played FFVII, I don't know a clue about him. Yeah I've read some fics with him in it but from personal experience, I don't think I can write him in the story. Anyone with GOOD ideas can let me know. **

**I might be writing a new story sometime soon but I'm not very sure. So be on the look out for something new. **

**And I have the person to play the role for Riku's ex-lover**!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Strangeness and Old Flames**

**

* * *

**

The day turned into evening as everyone once again lounged around in Leonhart's house. Riku sat on the floor with his back against the arm of the couch while Sora sat in front of him leaning his back against Riku's chest. Rikku sat at one side of the living room table, Cloud sat at the other, and Leon stood in the kitchen doorway. There was nothing anyone had to say. After the trouble they went through earlier, everyone was stressed out. Well most of them anyway. Riku and Sora couldn't possibly be stressed out when they had each other so snuggle up to.

Riku looked around the room and saw that no one's expression had changed. He was getting fed up with the silence and decided it was time to break it.

"Well who's up for so-"

Before he could finish a still very furious Rikku directly cut him off. You could practically see the stem coming from her ears.

"Cloud! I'm so mad at you I could- lid ouin rayt uvv yht syga oui ayt ud!"

Cloud just glared at her and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Crid dra vilg ib!"

Leon and Riku looked at them speechless. The same thought ran across their minds; _'What the hell did they just say?'_ thing got even weirder when Sora looked at them both and then very calmly said,

"Bmayca lyms tufh."

After Rikku looked at Sora, she sat calmed herself down. Cloud did the same.

"What the hell was that all about? I hope you didn't put a hex on us." Leon said looking around

"I know, I would be pretty upset if I grew a pig tails or a set of cat ears." Riku agreed with him.

"Riku, I would never put a hex on you although a set of cat ears wouldn't be too bad." Sora said flashing him a Sora style grin.

"Wow! Hold the phone! My Sora being seductive?" Riku eyed him.

"We were speaking the ancient language of Al Behd." Cloud said changing topics. The thought of his brother being seductive wasn't really all that appealing

"The what?" Riku asked

"Al Behd." Rikku answered momentarily snapping out of her fury. "I only use it when I'm angry thought."

"Oh you mean like Ricky Retardo?"

"I think that's Ricky Recardo." She corrected him.

"Whatever, same thing." He shrugged off

"I'm more interested in what you said." Leon said wanting to get straight to the point.

Neither Rikku nor Cloud said anything.

"Well, Rikku said she was mad enough to cut his head off and make him eat it. Cloud told her to shut the bleep up, and I just told them both to chill out." He looked around and then continued. "And I trust all of you know what the bleeps are."

"Well . . . that was interesting." Riku said while pressing his face against Sora's back trying to feel the warmth.

"Do you two need a room or something?" Leon questioned

"Not now, later." Riku smirked

"Riku!" Sora said showing all his embarrassment. Riku just smirked some more and cuddled into Sora's back.

"Ok, who's up for some grub?" Sora asked

"Alright! That was the same question I was about to asked before we were all scared shitless by the ancient voodoo language." Riku perked up.

"I don't feel like going anywhere." Leon said. Everyone looked at Sora.

"I'm not cooking." He threw his hands up. Next they looked at Rikku.

"Don't look at me. There's no way on hell I would make food for pricks like you." She glared

"Ouch, that hurt, you know" Sora said dramatically holding his heart while putting on his famous pout.

"Aw, not you sweetie. I don't blame you one bit." She crawled over to him and drew him in a warm hug never minding Riku who was still currently attached to him.

"Um . . . if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you stopped hugging me." Riku breathed while being squished likes a smore.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The blond girl crawled away and sat back in her spot.

"So the only thing we have left is take out, huh?" Leon walked over to the phone. "What do you want?"

"Pizza!" Sora shouted.

"I could go for some pizza." Rikku and Cloud said at the same time and then cursed them selves for being alike.

"I could go for some Sora." Riku suggested

"No one wants that but you Riku." Leon coldly stated while picking up the phone to dial the pizza place.

After a series of rings someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Pizza Pizza, what would you like." A man from the other line asked.

"Hold on." Leon put the phone away from his face and then turned to everyone. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Pepperoni!" Was Sora's cutely replied.

"Pineapple." Riku said calmly.

"Ewwww." Sora cringed at the thought of pineapples on his pizza.

"Spinege alfredo!" Rikku said

Sora almost puked at the thought of a spinege pizza.

"How about we get an anchovy pizza." Cloud commented. He had a thing for anchovies

Leon just sighed and turned his attention back to the phone. "We'll take two large pizzas, both with different sections. I want pepperoni, pineapple, anchovies, spinege alfredo, and crab meat."

"Ewww Leon." Riku groaned. Everyone else agreed and complained with him.

"Aw shut up all of you! I don't want to hear your bitching and complaining when I let each one of you have a different topping."

"Will that be all?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yeah. How long and how much?"

"About 20 minutes and the total is $20.95"

"Ok, thanks." Leon hung up the phone and took a seat next to Cloud.

"So, how long will it take?" Rikku asked.

"About 20 minutes."

"Oh."

"So what do we do until then to occupy our time?" Sora said innocently not know what kind of thought that made the hentai minds around him have

"Well, I know a few thing that I could do to occupy Clouds time." Leon said not aware that he had just said that out loud. Cloud just elbowed him in the side and mumbled to him self.

"You know what Leon, I swear that one day you are going to seriously piss me off."

"Why, because you know everything I say is true?" Leon slyly smirked.

Cloud just grumbled and blushed a little.

'_Good, I'm starting to rub off on him. I just hope I can rub off on him in more way than one.'_ Leon's smirk grew even wider.

'_Damn it! He's started to actually make me want him. Imagine that, me Cloud in bed with a hot guy like Leon. Two sweaty bodies moving around, under the covers, all night . . .'_ Clouds thoughts trailed off. He saw that he was starting to get a little too happy down south.

Time passed by and it was almost 6:00 PM. Right before Sora was about to fall asleep the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he jumped up. He wanted to stretch his legs anyway from sitting so long. He walked over to the door while taking the money from Leon as he went. Sora opened the door and saw someone he wouldn't have expected.

"Aeris!" He yelled while latching onto her

"Hey, Sora." She said hugging him back

"What are you doing her?"

"Delivering your pizza. I didn't know you lived here." She smiled

"Well I didn't know you would come. I thought you worked at Good burger."

"Well I do but I kinda got a job delivering pizza too."

"Well you're all into fast food now aren't you?"

"Is that Aeris?" Rikku said getting up from her seat. She walked over to the door and to her surprise she was right. "Aeris! Oh my gosh, it's been so long! You look beautiful!" Rikku hugged her.

"Well you're just full of comments aren't you? How could I possibly look good in my work uniform?" She said modeling for the other girl.

"Come in!" Rikku bounced around.

"Oh I don't know if I should. I am on work."

"How dare you say that? We haven't seen you in three years and you want to just get up and leave." Rikku grabbed one of her arms and started to pull her in the house. It didn't take Sora too long to join in on the pulling. Aeris was finally in the house and in the middle of the living room floor. After getting her clothes straightened out from all the pulling, she looked up and saw a guy she hadn't seen in years.

"Well, hello Cloud." She smiled at him.

Riku ran over and took the pizza out of Aeris' hands. All he was concerned about at the moment was food. Sora saw Riku with one of the pizzas and grabbed the other box. When they sat down and opened the box, both gagged at the contents of the box. There was pineapple mixed in with alfredo sauce, pepperoni with the spinege, and anchovies on everything.

"Well I really think that Pizza Pizza misunderstood what Leon meant but sections on the phone." Riku said while putting the box on the table.

Leon took a look in the box and then flinched. "Wow! I think we would have been better off making a pizza, Riku."

"I agree."

Sora put the pizza on the table as well. After a few second Riku sighed.

"Well a pizza is a pizza right." he took a slice out of the box.

"Don't tell me you're eating that?" Sora was stunned

"Well, yeah. I'm starving over here! Now's not the time to be picky!" Riku put the Pizza to his lips and took a bit.

"Arg, I think I'm gonna be sick" Sora said holding his stomach

"Hmmm, not bad. You should try it Sora." Riku munched away.

"I think I'll pass on that one."

"Aeris." Was all Cloud could muster to say. He totally disregarded the pizza issue. After years of separation Aeris still managed to take his breath away.

"Well Cloud, I see nothing has changed about you. Still lost at words I see." The green-eyed girl joked.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in so long."

"Well I think we've all established that."

Cloud walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Leon was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. Obviously there has to be an explanation for this.

Aeris hugged Cloud back and closed her eyes.

"Cloud, you don't know how much I've missed you. I'm sorry for ever leaving, I couldn't help what my parents wanted to do."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Cloud shushed her. He wanted to pretend everything was ok but he still felt upset that she left him in the beginning. That would never change. All those years without her were like someone who lost his or her eye and couldn't find it.

"Um, am I missing something." Leon interrupted them. "Is she another family member of yours?"

The two parted from their hug and looked over in his direction. Aeris smiled at him while Cloud saw the confused look on his face.

"No." Cloud said. He saw Leon stiffen.

"Oh. Well then is she-"He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rikku said being closest to the door.

When she opened it she didn't even get a chance to see whom it was since the intruders barged in. Two men both taller than her stormed in the house.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

The two intruders that had come into the house were Seifer and Irvine. They both walked into the living room and shouted a "Hey, what's up?"

Rikku ran into the living room to make sure she didn't let in two robbers.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Leon asked very agitated that just when he was about to ask a relationship-threatening question, they interrupted him.

"Just came to visit and see how you're doing." Seifer Shrugged. "Well, I'm actually running away from my folks for a while." He said after wards. "It seems like you sure got a full house tonight."

"Yeah so two more people aren't what I need." Leon snapped.

"Aw, come on you know you love us." Seifer played with him. He defiantly made Leon's blood boil but I guess that 's what made them best friends. They had more of a rivalry than a friendship.

Irvine walked over to Riku who was currently happily eating away at what looked like a rotten piece of junk.

"Whatcha eatin?" He asked as he took the slice of pizza away from Riku's mouth and out his hands. He looked at it for a while and then took at bite.

"Hey! Irvy that was my pizza!" the blue-eyed teen complained.

"I've taken more than your pizza." He said throwing Riku a wink. Riku just blushed a bit and turned away grabbing another slice out of the box. Sora being the naïve one had to ask.

"What'd he take?"

"Riku almost choked on the pizza."

This caught Leon's attention. He never knew Riku and Irvine had any kind of relationship.

"Yes, Riku, do tell." Leon said crossing his arms. By now everyone in the room was staring in his direction.

"Go on Riku, tell the n how I had you begging for more." Irvine joked while eating his deformed slice of pizza.

Riku blushed even deeper. Sora was caught on as to what everyone was talking about. The situation was very amusing, especially to see the cool Riku blush. Then a thought hit Sora.

"So that's where you learned to-"he was quickly silenced when a hand came over his mouth. Riku had already foreseen what he was going to say so he decided to stop him before it got out.

"But you two never went out." Leon said directing his comment to Irvine who just shrugged.

"He was curious one night and asked me how 'things' were done and I showed him. I thought it was so cute; Riku came to me for 'help'." Irvine winked at Riku again who once again blushed.

"Irvine what are you eating?" Seifer asked killing the moment.

"Pizza."

Seifer looked over in the box to see what the other was eating.

"That's not pizza. What is that, shit in a box?"

Irvine looked over at him and then shielded the pizza with his hands. "Don't insult the pizza unless you've taken a bite!"

"Calm down princess." Seifer said reaching for pineapple.

"Princess!?!?!"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am." He popped the pineapple in his mouth. "Why couldn't you just leave the pineapples on the pizza?" He asked everyone.

"Thank you!" Riku shouted while eating his third slice. Sora was still disgusted with the junk that Riku was letting enter his digestive system. Riku and Seifer exchanged a quick hand slap and went on with their own conversations.

"Are you trying to make a point there buddy?" Irvine asked using his country accent because he was a little upset he was being called a girl.

"Don't act all surprised. You know that from a distance you look like a girl."

"What!? No I don't!" the brunet argued defensively.

"Yes you do, you have those soft eyes and long hair."

"I do agree." Leon said from across the room.

"Ahh whatever!" Irvine sat on the couch next to Seifer and then put his legs across him. "Don't hate me because I'm sexy."

"So what have I become, your new leg rest?" Seifer protested. Irvine just shrugged.

Rikku who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up. "Hey does anyone know where Cloud or Aeris went?"

They were indeed gone. They must have very quietly left the house when everyone was talking about Irvine looking like a girl.

"Who's Aeris?" Seifer asked. He didn't like to be left out of anything

"Well, Aeris is a girl Cloud used to go out with when we were younger and lived on the other side of Destiny Island. All three of us used to hang out. Rikku would come visit us sometimes too. But when they were 14, Aeris moved away to this side of Destiny Island. So three years later we move over here and Cloud was still looking for her. And tonight he found her." Sora looked around after the long explanation he just gave. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. You know, that sounds like something out of a romance novel." Seifer commented.

"You calling me a girl and you're the one reading romance novels!?!" Irvine yelled at Seifer who just grinned.

"Correction, my girlfriend read romance novels and she just told me what happened."

"So have you spoken to her since you got kicked out of school?"

"Yeah. But she dumped me and said she can't go out with a loser. And then she got with that foreign guy. Can you believe that!?! She dumped someone a sexy as me for him! Shit he looks like he failed a few times! There no way in hell he belongs in 12th grade."

"Well . . . Leon, you tell your aunt yet?" Irvine asked changing topics.

Leon wasn't paying any attention thought. He was busy thinking about something else.

"Nope." Riku answered for him.

"So who the girl over there?" Irvine pointed to Rikku.

"That's my cousin, Rikku." Sora said

"Wow! Two Riku's."

"It's not that amazing." She said

"Riku." Irvine just had to cause trouble.

"Yes?" they both said at the same time.

"Not you the other one."

"Which one?" they said in unison again.

"The other one." Irvine thought this was too much fun. He started snickering trying to hold back his laughter.

Both Riku and Rikku got fed up and stopped answering them.

"Hey Leon." The cowboy said.

Leon was still zoned out.

"Leon! Earth to Leon!" He yelled.

"Huh, what?" the brunet said snapping out of his zone

"Um look, can I crash at your place tonight?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"Why."

"Because my mom told me not to come home."

"Why?"

"Because she said, 'why the fuck do you get kicked out of school in your last year?' And then I was all like I'm sorry and stuff and then she attempted to kill me throwing one of her pumps at me and then she tried to beat me with a frying pan until I ran to the door. She then went to my closet got my gun and then almost shot me as I ran down the street. The last thing I heard her say was 'and don't come home tonight!'"

"Wow, your mom is pretty mean." Rikku said to him.

"Hey, don't talk about my mamma. She's only like that when she's angry but other than that she's really nice."

"Aw, Irvine's a mamma's boy." Seifer poked at him.

Irvine just glared at him. "At least I don't suck my thumb."

"Seifer sucks his thumb!?!?" Riku asked now very interested in the conversation.

"I went over his house to do homework one day and when his parents let me in, there he was in his room sleep with his thumb in his mouth." Riku and Irvine started to laugh.

Seifer popped up off the couch. "Well, I have to go." He walked over to the door and then turned again to give a slight bow and then left.

Seifer walked outside to see Cloud and Aeris making out. He turned and knocked on the door again. Rikku opened it.

"Oh and tell Leon his boyfriend's out here making out with the girl." Rikku looked outside to see that it was true.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya." He smiled as if what he said had no meaning.

This time Seifer walked down the steps and went in the opposite direction of Cloud and Aeris.

Rikku closed the door and went inside.

"Hey Leon."

"Yeah?"

"Go look out side."

"What's out there?"

"Just go look."

Leon glared at her. "If it's Cloud and Aeris kissing, I don't really care."

"How'd you know?"

"You actually thought Seifer was whispering?" He said sarcastically.

She just lightly laughed and then went over to sit next to Sora.

* * *

**Well, I'm stopping right there and I can sure tell you one thing, this chapter was a hell of a lot better than the first one I originally typed. So I doubt that anyone guessed it would be Irvine who taught Riku a little 'somethin, somethin.' **

**Well as you can tell there're been a bit of a personality change. I wanted to put the characters a little more in character. **

**R&R**

**Revisions 11/11/04**

**Nothing much to say although I did think the 'shit in the box' comment by Seifer was a pretty funny. lol**


	12. Sleeping Accommodations

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Whoow! It's been a while since I updated. I know I keep telling you guys that I won't take a long time to update but it looks like every time I say that, my update gets longer. ; Oh well.**

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/ Hanukah/Ramadan/ any other religious holidays I forgot (I show respect to all religions and many people forget about Ramadan. It's so sad!) And I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Sleeping accommodations**

**

* * *

**

Aeris deepened her kiss with cloud as they stood under the moonlight. It had been years since Cloud had seen her and was happy to be back together . . . but something was missing. Cloud tried to deepen his kiss with Aeris by leaning in but that still didn't help him get in the mood. There was no passion to this kiss, it was just . . . a kiss. Lost in his thoughts, Cloud hadn't realized that he had stopped kissing all together.

Aeris pulled away and looked at him a bit confused.

"Cloud, is something the matter?"

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts and realized they weren't kissing anymore.

"Huh?"

"You look lost."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked away from her and up at the sky losing him self in thought again. _'Her kiss was nothing compared to his . . . wait a minute! Why do I keep thinking of him? Grrrr, I should be happy that Aeris is here. I came here to look for her and here she is! Besides, I don't love him; all I fell lust! Yeah that's it, lust! I love Aeris and that's final.'_ Cloud was very content with his reasoning. So much that he even smiled to him self with out noticing. The only thing that brought him back to reality was Aeris' voice again.

"I see you like the stars." She tilted her head back to look up.

"You could say that."

"It's nice to be with you again."

"I agree. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you again." Cloud looked over at her to find her looking back at him. She walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"I hope I can find out."

One small kiss leads to another until they were in a tight lip-lock. The kiss felt more real this time. But it still was missing _something_. Cloud tried to black his mind out but his thoughts still returned to Leon. _'Remember Cloud, you don't love Leon.'_

_

* * *

_

Riku walked to the Lenin closet grabbing the two futons he had in there. He went back in the living room and put them where he could find decent parts of the floor.

"Okay! One person can have the couch; keep any change you find, one person can sleep on each mattress; don't mind the fuzz on them it's . . . Cotton, and two people can sleep upstairs which is already reserved for me and Sora. Any questions?" Riku asked after his directions

Irvine's hand shot up.

"Too bad." Riku grinned at him.

"Riku I think it's unfair that you and Sora get to sleep in a nice comfy bed and leave us down her by our lonesome." The older teen pouted.

"I live here so I get to sleep where ever I want!"

"But you're supposed to keep your company company!"

Riku stared at Irvine for a few seconds looking like he was almost considering what he said.

"Irvine?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up."

"Come on Riku!"

"Why are you asking me!?!"

There was a moment of silence before Irvine finally spoke up.

"Cause I'm horny."

Everyone in the room fell down except for Leon who was being very cold and distant.

"I'm not your little fuck toy Irvine!" Riku shouted blushing while pointing his finger in

Irvine's direction.

"You were!"

"Irvine!"

"Come on, just for tonight?"

"Ah! Do you not realize I'm going out with someone?"

Irvine smirked in innocent little Sora's direction and shot him a wink. "He can join in."

"He most definitely can not!" Rikku said jumping up to defend her little cousin's innocence.

"Yeah, that's my ass!" Riku said smacking Sora on the butt.

Rikku just glared at him but she figured it wasn't as bad if he said something like that seeing that they were a couple.

"Come on Riku! You know you want me!" Irvine said in a sensual voice.

"Irvine, can you get any stupider!" Riku yelled at him very frustrated

"Ah ha! You didn't say you didn't want me!"

"But that doesn't mean I do!"

"You didn't specify!"

"So!"

"And you still didn't!"

"Irvine, you mother fu-"

"Everyone! Quiet!" Sora shouted interrupting before Riku could finish his word. "I have an idea!"

"And what is that?" Irvine asked a little impatient and still horny.

"Rikku, you take the mattress over by the door and I'll share with you, Irvine can take the couch, Leon can take the other mattress, Cloud can take the floor, and Riku . . . hmmmmm."

"What? You forgot where I'm supposed to sleep?" Riku inquired

"Lets see . . . you mind sharing with Leon?"

Leon heard that from the other side of the room although he was being very distant.

"I refuse to share sleeping space with my brother. The last time I did that, I woke up with half my body on the floor and the other half slept upon!" He said from across the room

"Ooooh, sounds kinky, I'll share sleeping space with Riku." The horny man said.

"No!" Riku yelled at him "I'd rather sleep in the tub!"

"Aw, don't be so harsh."

Riku just glared.

Everyone turned his or her attention to the sound of the front door opening. Inside walked the blonde bishonen that had been missing for some time.

"So?" Rikku was the first to ask being her usually nosey self.

"So what?"

"What happened between you and Aeris?" She nudged at him

"Oh! Nothin!" He said, trying to lie.

"You're lying!" Sora shouted

"And how do you figure that?"

"Let's just say a little girl birdie with blonde hair with feathers in it told us."

Cloud glared over in Rikku's direction. "Figures.

She just nervously laughed to herself.

The feeling of someone burning a hole threw his head made Cloud look up. His eyes met icy cold one's starring straight at him. The terrible feeling of guilt hit him like a cold surge of water. _'Does he know about me and Aeris?'_ "Leon . . ." He whispered to him self.

Leon averted his gaze and walked to the kitchen. Cloud was about to walk after him when Riku stepped in front of him and shook his head no. Cloud took his advice and backed off. After one of the many silences that always travel through out the group, Sora yawned.

"Whoow! Look at the time! It's almost 10 p.m." Irvine said trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Come on Sora, let's get some rest. We have to look for jobs bright and early in the morning." Riku suggested.

"Yeah and I need my beauty rest." Rikku added on.

"Anyway, lights out." The platinum blond commanded

Rikku walked over to the spot where she was supposed to sleep and lay down. Sora walked over and lay down next to her. Irvine went to the couch and Leon walked out the kitchen claiming the last mattress. The last two left standing where Cloud and Riku with no place to sleep..

"Um . . ." Riku started looking around the room. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"You mean where are you going to sleep." Cloud walked over to the living room table and cleared it off. He laid down on the table and curled up.

"Well . . . I would have never thought." Riku said looking at Cloud who was currently balled up on the table. Sora poked his head up and looked at Riku.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say you would sleep in the-"

"No you can't be serious."

"You have to. It wouldn't be fair for you to slept upstairs."

"But Soraaaaaaaaaa!"

"You said it."

"You could always give me some company on the couch." Irvine suggested and at the moment it looked like a pretty good offer. Riku was about to consider it but then thought it wouldn't be right for him to share a couch and get a touchy-feely with Irvine when he already had someone. And honestly he couldn't say he didn't want Irvine; he was a pretty hot guy but cheating on Sora right in front of him would be very stupid_. 'Do not be led into temptation'_

Riku growled and walked in the direction of the bathroom. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well? Good? Bad? I know it's not all that but I have to get my humor back since I just started a very angsty fic. Well, it's not all that angsty yet but it will be and I've been thinking about it. If you want you can go check it out, it's call 'Sacrifices'. Thank you to anyone who takes the time out to R&R this fic and the other one **

**Next chapter will be better cause it's most likely to be funnier. Can you picture Leon and Cloud's fist day of work? Especially since Cloud works at a nail salon. Plus Riku and Sora have to cause trouble looking for one. **

**Revisions 11/11/04 **

**Well, I sure can say that 'Sacrifices' didn't go so well. LOL. This chapter was ok but . . . ah, whatever. I'm just trying to edit them so that I can start on the last few chapters of this story. Lol, on matter how much I love it; it would be nice to get it out of the way. **


	13. Bus Trip

**He's Going To Be mine.**

**WOW! Celebration for me! I pop open a bottle of wine, sit in the corner and get horny off of yaoi because I have reached and whooping of over 200 reviews! Thank you to all of my reviewers who have been there with me all the way! I couldn't have done it without ya! Thank you! Hugs and cookies for everyone!**

**Now!**

**To all you confused people out there! This is not, I repeat, not, one more time, NOT an IrvinexRiku or a CloudxAeris story! I am still going in the direction of RikuxSora and CloudxLeonxCloud. **

**Also! This chapter will have some Aeris bashing! Sorry to any of you who like her. **

**Warning: Please do not be offended by anything in this chapter. It's another one of those things where select people would get offended easily! If you do you can kiss my ass! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Bus Trip**

**

* * *

**

"Shit!"

A loud curse was heard from the living room followed by a loud thud and bang.

"What the fuck!?!?" was heard right after the thud. A light turned on in the house giving it life.

"What's going on?" Sora asked groggily sitting up on the mattress. He rubbed his eyes and then squinted them so that he could adjust to the light that was hitting him in the face.

"I think my leg is broken!" Irvine shouted from on the floor.

"Your leg!?!?!? You completely fucked up my back!" Cloud yelled from under him.

"What's wrong?" Rikku was beginning to wake up as well.

"Irvine's fat ass fell flat on top of me!" Cloud said halfway suffocating under the weight. "Get off!" He sat up pushing Irvine off of him.

"No one told you to sleep on the coffee table dumb fuck!" Irvine yelled back pissed off that Cloud dared called him fat.

"Shut up!" Leon growled from over in the corner. He was still halfway sleep but some very disturbing people were also rudely awakening him.

"None of this would have happened if Cloud had never slept on the coffee table like a fucking tard."

"Tard?" Sora asked.

"Retard, whatever! Just know that Cloud's one of them!"

"So you're saying it's my fault you fell off the sofa?" Cloud glared at him.

"Shut up!" Leon yelled again. This was really making him moody. He had already gone to bed angry, why wake up that way?

Rikku sighed and laid back down plopping against the pillow. She looked over to the right to find a clock. At first she glanced at it and paid it no attention but then she did a double take. It was 6:30 a.m. She could just kiss going to school today good-bye.

"Damn! It's 6:30" She wined pulling an arm over her face.

"6:30?" Leon asked again trying to make sure he heard right.

"Yup, look." She picked up the clock and showed it to them.

"Hey we were looking for that!" Sora and Cloud both exclaimed in unison.

"I gotta go to work!" Leon shot up out of bed and ran up the stairs.

They all watched the brunet run up the stairs in silence.

"Hey Cloud? Don't you have work too?" Sora said

"Yeah but," He stood up the crack his back from when Irvine fell on it. "I have a later shift. I start at 12:00 and end at 4:00."

"Really? How'd you get a schedule like that?"

"Pulled some strings; said I was 19."

"I see. . ."

Rikku stood up and stretched her back. It wasn't the most comfortable mattress in the world and she felt like she had springs engraved in her. Scratching her side, Rikku made her way to the bathroom. Everyone sat around still in a morning-like daze. They watched as Leon came running back down stairs now dressed to go somewhere.

"Hey Leon?" Sora asked innocently

"Yes?"

"Why do you have to work so early?"

"Oh, cause I didn't want to waste my evenings at work so I told the woman who was inter viewing me that I went to school at night."

"And she believed that?"

"Some people will believe anything." He shrugged

"Cloud works from 12:00 to 4:00."

"Who?"

"Cloud, you know the one standing up in the middle of the room." Sora said using a little sarcasm which ha rarely did but he thought that Leon kind of deserved it.

"Hmmm. . . ." Leon looked directly into Cloud's blue eyes. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Leon spoke again. "I have no Idea who you're talking about."

Cold. That was really cold. Leon had said those exact words while starring Cloud straight in the eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" a high pitched screech came from in the bath room.

Rikku came running out for dear life! She ran over to Sora and grabbed him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at him which set of and automatic chain reaction and made him scream too.

"Sora! There's a monster in the bathroom!" Rikku wailed

"Where!?!?!?!" Sora wined back

"In the tub!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Don't let it eat me!"

"Don't let it eat me either!"

Irvine tried not to laugh at all the drama the two were displaying. Cloud and Leon on the other hand were busy staring each other down in a staring contest. You could literally see the sparks fly off of them.

The door to the bathroom slowly opened and the creature emerged.

"Ah!" Rikku and Sora screamed.

Said creature, whom was Riku wasn't expecting the two to scream which cause him to let out a slightly startled yelp, which caused Sora and Rikku to scream again which caused Leon to tell them all shut up.

"Riku! Did you see the monster in the bathroom!?!?!?" Sora cried while holding on to Rikku tightly

"What?" Riku asked between a yawn. He bent backwards to stretch his back. "Shit! That's the last time I ever sleep in the tub. If anyone has a problem with that, they can kiss my ass!"

"Oh! That was you!" Rikku said feeling a little stupid for screaming about there being a monster in the bathroom.

"You thought here was a monster in the bathroom?" Riku asked her very stupidly.

She only laughed nervously and looked over at Sora who was also a little embarrassed.

"I knew there wasn't a monster in there! I was just playing along!" He said trying to sound tough although it really wasn't working.

Irvine happened to glance over at the clock when he noticed that it was quarter to seven.

"Hey, Leon. You better get your ass to work if you don't want to be late!"

Leon looked over at the clock to see that Irvine was right. He walked over to the front door not bothering to grab a jacket and walked out.

* * *

The blue-eyed, brown-haired teen walked down the street thinking about the events of the night before.

'_Damn it! I swear I will not let Cloud get the better of me! What I really want to do is walk over to that bitch Aeris and give her good smack or two . . . but what would that solve? Just forget about him Leon. He's not worth it. Besides, I can get anyone I want! Why waste my time over some stupid guy with beautiful eyes and a good body?'_

He stopped thinking until a thought hit him straight in the face.

'_Shit! Why the hell do all my boyfriends leave me for women!?!?!'_

Leon continued walking down the street unaware that he had passed the bus stop about three blocks ago.

'_That's okay! I'll teach Cloud a lesson he'll never forget. Let's see how he likes the silent treatment? He'll come running back to me begging me to take him! I swear by the end of this week, he'll be mine! And next time the bitch comes knocking at my door, I think I'll knock her down some stairs.'_ Leon was about to laugh at his thoughts when he remembered that he was supposed to be the angry citizen walking down the street scaring little children. Speaking of walking, he had been walking for some time now and the last time he checked the bus stop wasn't that far.

Leon looked around for a street sign and when he saw it he mentally screamed_. 'Damn! I'm on 10th street! I need to be on 4th! Damn it Cloud! It's all your fault! Everything is your fault!'_

_

* * *

_

Riku stretched and cracked his back for the tenth time that morning. He was almost livid that he had slept in the bathtub. He was mostly angry with himself for agreeing with such an idiotic idea. It was all Irvine's fault! If he hadn't opened his mouth to speak, Riku would be waking up in a comfy bed next to his beloved Sora.

Sora could tell that Riku was a little agitated that he had slept in the tub and kind of felt bad for him. After all Riku was his boyfriend and he didn't want to see him upset.

"Hey Riku—"Sora began but was immediately cut of by a fuming platinum blond

"It's al your fault Irvine! If you wouldn't have been a horny ass wipe, my back wouldn't be broken today! Do you know what it felt like to wake up from sleeping in a tub all night? Do you? Do you!? Do you!?!?! Huh!??!?!?" By now Riku was only three inches away from Irvine's face. He had moved closer with ever single one of his 'Do you's'.

Irvine opened his mouth to defend his case but was abruptly cut off.

"Shut up!" He screamed in Irvine's face. With that he made his way upstairs while mumbling a few things about how he would be forever endowed with a crooked back.

After watching Riku disappear up the steps, Sora let out a sigh.

"Now you've done it. We will forever feel the wrath of Riku rein down upon us." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Your boy toy has a few issues he needs to work out." Irvine said not all fazed by what just happened.

"It's not funny! Riku getting upset can put a lot of people in danger." Sora said thinking back to the food fight at school. That's how all this mess started in the first place. He knew that it was kind of Riku's fault that they got kicked out of school and were in the tough situation they were in, but he didn't really want to say that. A few good things did come out of it and he would say them when he thought of them.

"The only person angry in this house is Riku and that's something he'll have to deal with." Irvine continued on.

Sora let out another sigh and stood up. He bend down to stretched and then blinked a few times. "I guess I'll go check on him then."

"You do that and tell him to stop acting like a bitch."

"That sounds useful." Cloud commented sarcastically. Everyone was a bit shocked to acknowledge that he was still in the room. They had all forgotten he was there.

"Where'd you come from?" Rikku asked

"I've been here the while time."

"Oh."

Sora made his way up the stairs to talk to Riku.

* * *

By the time Leon got back to the bus stop the bus was already leaving. He needed to go downtown and if he didn't catch this bus he would be very late!

"No!" He shouted and took after the bus. It wasn't hard for him to reach the door seeing that the bus had just taken off and was driving less than 10 miles per hour.

"Hey, wait!" He said as he banged the door of the bus. The bus driver looked down at him and opened to the door.

"What?" The man in the driver's seat said rather agitated.

"Can you stop so I can get on?" Leon said while still jogging along side the bus.

"No."

"Come on! I'll be late to work."

"So"

"Come on!"

"That isn't my problem!"

"Ass hole."

"Ok, ok, jump in." the man said giving in to Leon's request.

"What!?! Are you for real?" the teen asked surprised.

"No, I'm for fake. Come on now jump in."

Leon was thinking this other. Would he really do something as low as jump in the bus while it's moving?

"Come on now! You either jump in or miss your bus."

This man was serious! Leon jumped out of his thoughts when he noticed the bus picking up speed and the doors closing.

"Ok!" He shouted. Leon put on foot up on the step and then hopped in.

"Now pay the bus fair and sit down!" The bus driver ordered. Leon looked at him like he had lost him mind but still put money in the machine.

He turned around facing the back of the bus and looked around for a seat. Great, just what he needed; there wasn't a seat open. He walked towards the back looking down the rows of filled seats. He looked to the left and saw one empty seat but the seat over was being occupied by a very dirty looking man that let out a fart. Followed by that fart, said man stuck a finger up his nose. Leon cringed and moved on. He would rather stand than sit next to that. Making his way down the isle, he found him self all the way in the back. There was a seat all the way in the corner next to a woman and her infant son. Leon couldn't be too picky and the child that was currently sitting on his mother's lap looked pretty tame. So he took the seat that was offered to him.

Well, it looked like the toughest part of his morning was over . . . but was that true?

* * *

Sora knocked on the door of the angry teen.

"Riku?" Sora hummed gently sounding like any concerned mother.

"What?" Riku asked bitterly.

"Let me in."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Ok?"

"It's really important so can you let me in?"

"Why?"

"Riku!"

"No I mean why don't you open the door?"

"Huh?"

"It's not locked."

"Oh." Sora felt kind of stupid and lightly blushed while he turned the knob. Once he opened the door, he blushed darker at the sight before him. Riku was shirtless and bent backwards over the bed with the upper half of his body dangling off the edge.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"Curl-ups."

"Like that?" Sora made his way next to the boy.

"I know, it's not the way people usually do them but I kind of like doing them like this." Riku pulled himself up showing Sora his 'special' way of doing curl-ups. Riku knew exactly what he was doing. He could clearly see Sora blushing and could start to hear short breaths coming out of his mouth.

While Riku was enjoying watching Sora get excited Sora wasn't having as much fun. He was using all his strength to hold himself back from pouncing on the beautiful, delicious-looking bishonen in front of him. Riku knew he was teasing Sora bit too much and decided to lay off the foreplay for right now. He sat up and crossed his legs on the bed.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked very casually

"Oh! Um," Sora sat on the bed next to sexy beast on his side. "Irvine said to stop acting like a bitch."

Riku just stared at Sora blankly. "That's it?"

"Uh. Yeah."

At first it was a snicker and then it turned into a chuckle followed by a big fit of laughter. Riku couldn't help himself; it was all too funny. Here sora comes in acting like he has something really important to say and then he busts out with 'Irvine said to stop acting like a bitch.' The thought made him laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Sora pouted at him.

"Nothing, nothing." Riku said while clutching his sides.

"Riku!" He wined.

"It's nothing."

"You're laughing at me aren't you!?!"

"Yup!"

"Riku!"

"Sorry! Look I'll make it up to you." He said between laughs.

"You better." Sora crossed his arms and lowered his eyebrows looking like an angry two-year-old. That made Riku's laugh even harder.

"Riku!" Sora tried to glare at him but that really failed.

Riku had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't want to laugh at him anymore but Sora just looked so childish it was funny.

"Sora, You look childish."

"I do not!" He said shocked

"Yes you do! You look like this!" Riku said and puffed his cheeks out, lowered his eyebrows, and crossed his arms.

Sora grabbed a pillow off the bed and knocked it upside Riku's head. Riku fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny, Riku!" Sora yelled at him.

"I'm. Sorry." Riku couldn't even get out a sentence he was laughing so hard. "Ah! My stomach." He was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

Although Sora was a little upset that Riku was laughing at him, he soon started to laugh too. Laughing is the second most contagious things there is.

Riku stood up and wiped the corner of his eye. He was laughing so hard he had almost begun to cry. He let out a breath and cleared his throat.

"That wasn't funny!" Sora began to pout again.

"I know, shame on me!" Riku smacked his hand. "Oh well I guess there's only one thing to do."

Riku lunged for Sora and instantly attacked his mouth. Sora was shocked by the sudden attack but was very willing to comply. Riku lay on Sora while their tongues danced around in each other's mouths.

Meanwhile Rikku, Irvine and Cloud sat at the dining room table downstairs. What were they supposed to do all day? Irvine couldn't go home, Rikku couldn't go home, Cloud couldn't go home; it really sucked.

Rikku put a hand up to her mouth and let out a yawn. Cloud whom was looking at her when she did it yawned next. Irvine heard them both and followed suit. After Irvine yawned it was Rikku's turn again, then Cloud, then Irvine . . .

"Stop!" Rikku yelled at Irvine as he yawned making her yawn.

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Both of you shut up!" Cloud yawned out. Now we have just learned that the number one most contagious thing there is: yawning!

All three looked at each other and then sighed continuing to sit in their misery.

"So is there anymore pizza left?" Irvine broke the silence.

"You mean that shit Aeris brought over?" Rikku commented

"Speaking of that, what's up with Leon, Cloud, and the pizza woman?" Irvine asked Rikku but looked over in Cloud's direction.

"Aeris is Cloud's ex-girlfriend and I think Leon likes Cloud but Cloud can't choose." She looked Cloud straight in the face that was currently glaring at her. "Am I right?" She asked him eagerly

"It's none of you business."

"Come on Cloud! Tell me all the dirt! I wanna know!"

"Well you won't find out!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"You can tell me." Irvine insisted

"No."

"We want to know!" They both ganged up on him.

Cloud was helpless to the two overly nosey animals in front of him.

* * *

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town." The woman next to Leon sang to her child rather loudly. It was such a pleasant song for toddlers but annoying as hell for Leon. He couldn't take it! The woman had been singing that song non-stop for the past 15 minutes. And to top it all off the kid in her lap wasn't even paying her any attention. He was too busy pulling on the ends of Leon's hair! He had tried to shrug the child's sticky fingers away numerous times but that only resulted in ugly glares from the child's mom.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town." He wanted to tell the woman to shut up so badly.

The bus pulled to a stop to let some passengers off and some more annoying ones on. Leon only prayed that he woman next to him would get off. Almost everyone was standing up in the back but just his luck it wasn't the annoying woman and her touchy feely child. Instead of the woman next to him getting off another one got on. She was pulling a double stroller up the steps while trying to keep hold of a kid that looked to be about five. Great- just great. Now they would probably have a whole sing along in the back of the bus. The woman with her three children made their way to the back. And when he thought things couldn't get worse, a man carrying a paper bag with what looked like a bottle of alcohol wobbled his way to the back. Leon should have known not to sit in the back of the bus. It's where everything goes wrong.

Ten minutes later.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" The baby in the stroller began to cry. The one next to it was sound asleep though. It was hard to see how she slept while her brother was keeping up so much noise.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town."

Leon was tempted to bang his head on the window.

The bus came to a stop and it seemed like instead of letting off all the annoying people, it kept them and brought on more.

Five minutes later.

"And thus God shall punish all gays and send them to hell!"

OH MY GOODNESS!

Leon wanted to jump over the seat and strangle the man in front of him. That was one of the things he hated most. He hated the way people got all super religious when it came to gays. He was bi but he still took it very offensively when someone went super religious on him and talked about punishment for gays.

Ten minutes later.

The drunkard in the back had thrown up all over the floor.

Five minutes later.

The sleep baby decided it was time to shit in its diaper.

Twelve minutes later.

A woman in the middle of the bus decided to have phone sex with whom ever rather loudly.

Five minutes later.

The man in the front continued to fart and dig up his nose. Eventually the smell had reached the back of the bus.

Then there were these two gothic demon-lookin women trying to put voodoo, hexes and crap on all the people in the bus.

To make matters worse, the five-year-old kid decided it was question time.

"Hey mister? Are you sad?"

"No kid." Leon answered hoping that would be the end of it.

"Are ya angry."

"No."

"Why do you look so angry then?"

"I didn't have breakfast."

"I like breakfast. Do you eat cereal?"

"No."

"Pancakes?"

This kid was annoying the hell out of him.

"No."

"Eggs?"

"No."

"Then what do you eat?"

Leon glared at the kid but then noticed that the 'Holy' man was looking at him. He was probably wondering if Leon was going to be nice to the kid and say something like god gives him oatmeal every morning. Leon smirked.

"Do you really want to know what I eat for breakfast?" he asked as the kid eagerly bounced around. The mother smiled at the two thinking it was cute that her son was bugging the hell out of a stranger.

"Yes what do you eat!?!?" The kid asked

"My boyfriend."

The mother's jaw dropped as she covered her son's ears. Leon just started laughing. What he just did sounded exactly like something Riku would do. He looked over at the religious man whom was currently glaring daggers at him.

"Repent your ways young man! The path you are on is a path straight to the fiery gates!" He said and then turned around.

'Yeah, yeah whatever." Leon thought to his self.

Fifteen minutes later.

Leon looked out the window because he didn't recall it taking so long just to get to the Grocery store. The bus stopped once again what felt like the millionth time. But this time on the bus jumped two men dressed in nothing but black.

"Alright! We're in control of this bus now!" One of them said.

The other one pulled the bus driver out of his seat letting the bus go out of control and then jumped in the seat taking charge.

OH HELL NO!

This was not happening to him! This just couldn't be. Leon finally banged his head against the window once, twice, thrice; maybe he could knock himself out. Everyone in the bus started screaming and panicking.

"Shut up!" The man yelled and pulled out a gun.

The other one began to laugh and then looked at the bus driver that was sitting on the floor.

"So! Where is this bus going?"

"Um, um—"The bus driver stammered out. Leon looked at the two men and banged his head harder against the window! No way in hell this was going to happen to him today.

"Come on man! Spit it out!" The man standing up said and kicked him in the side.

The bus driver cried out in pain and then looked up at his attacker.

"This bus is going uptown."

Leon couldn't believe his ears.

Uptown?

UPTOWN?

UPTOWN!?!?!?

Leon had been enduring the agonizing pain of this long ass bus ride to be going the wrong way! Right about now Leon wanted to just shoot himself. No better yet, shoot everyone in the bus.

"Arrrrg!" Leon said out loud not realizing he said it. The man standing with the gun in his hand turned towards Leon.

"Hey you! You got something you want to say?"

Leon looked up at the man with the most scornful look he could muster.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The man continued on. "Come here!"

Leon stayed put. He wasn't about to lower himself to anyone.

"Hey!" The man with the gun shouted and then shot the gun at the roof of the bus. Everyone let out a scream. "Shut up!"

Well, we all learned the gun was loaded. Leon slowly stood up and made way down the isle. He almost felt like dieing on the spot and in a sense that wouldn't be so bad.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man said checking him out. "We sure do have a pretty one."

Leon glared at him and then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that!?!?" The guy asked as he grabbed Leon by the arm and held him close.

"I called you a bastard!" Leon spat at him.

"Oh really?" The man said as he held the gun the Leon's head cocking it.

'_Shoot me!'_ Leon screamed in his head. _'Shoot me now so that I can stop having to endure this torment!'_

Helicopters were heard overhead as the bus continued to speed down the road.

"Pull over!" A police officer shouted from the helicopter.

"Fuck you!" The man shouted back as if he could hear him.

"Hey boss! What are you going to do with the pretty boy you got there?" The man driving asked.

"Him?" The guy who currently had Leon captive asked. Since the guy was about 6 inches taller than Leon he tilted Leon's head up and peered into his eyes hungrily. "I guess I'll have some fun with him. Right in front of all these people too." The fugitive driving just chuckled.

While the man holding on to Leon was trying to get some free feels, Leon was about to explode with anger. Today had not been his day and it didn't look like it was going to get any better either. _'Why couldn't he had shot me!?!? I would be more happier dead than I am right now!'_ He clenched his fists tight together; almost so tight they drew blood. He continued to think about all the happiness he would have if the man just shot him until he felt warm lips on his neck. He looked down to see his captor enjoying himself with the taste of Leon's flesh. The man began to let his hand roam all over Leon's body until they reached under his shirt. Just Great! He was about to get raped on the bus! He would rather die! And that thought was the one that sent him over the edge. He wasn't afraid of death anymore. Bringing both his hands up Leon pushed the man off of him as hard as he could. The captor fell back hard onto the floor of the bus.

"Why you!" The man brought up the gun and aimed it at Leon's Chest.

"Shoot me! I dare you!" Leon shouted and then narrowed his eyes.

"What?" The man asked a bit confused as to why someone would ask him to shoot them. The truth was that he had never really shot anyone before.

"Do you feel lucky!? Shoot me damn it!" Leon ordered. Everyone on the bus looked at him like he was a true mad man.

"What—"

"I said shoot me!"

With that the man fired and the shot went off.

* * *

**Well I was going to continue but I thought that this chapter was getting way too long and even I don't like to read overly extended chapters of any story, even if it's really good :P**

**Anyway R tell me what you think.**

**Revisions 11/11/04**

**Wow! Such a cliffhanger- I would be seriously pissed off.**


	14. Leon!

** He's Going To Be Mine**

**Gomenasai! Sorry I couldn't be like all the other nice authoresses and leave everyone with a chapter for Valentines day BUT I was at Katsucon!(And for those of you who don't know what that is, it's an anime convention) YAY! Such fun! I saw someone dressed like Riku and Sora along with other various cosplayers.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Leon!**

**

* * *

**

12:00 rolled up faster than everyone expected. That meant that Cloud had to drag himself to work, which he really didn't feel like doing considering he had a job at a nail salon. It was a wonder how he got that job.

_Flash Back_

Cloud walked around the mall looking for any place he could that would be offering a job to a high school dropout. He sighed as he threw his now empty cup of Pepsi in the trashcan. It would just be his luck he wouldn't find a job. Why the hell was he going through such obstacles to get back in school? Isn't it illegal to make a kid do this without the consent of their parents?

He was just about to say fuck it and go home when he bumped into a young woman that was running down the mall. Cloud stumbled back while the young girl fell flat on her bottom.

"Oww." She moaned while she rubbed her bum.

"Are you ok?" He asked her a little annoyed. He was already edgy but having someone bump into him at the mall made him even edgier.

The woman quickly looked behind her and stood up. She was about to run away when her face lit up like she had a brilliant idea. Whirling around, she stared Cloud eye-to-eye.

"Hey, you look artistic!"

"Excuse me?" He asked a little confused

"Can you cover for me I'm in a rush?" She pleaded

"Umm—"He started but didn't get a chance to continue. The woman in front of him began to unbutton her shirt, which he now noticed read Beauty Nails.

"Whoow! Hold up now!" Cloud started to protest but it was too late. The woman had already taken off her shirt, exposing her lacy bra.

"Look," She began while she advanced towards Cloud. "I need you to cover for me. All you have to do is wear this and act like you work there!"

"Huh!? Work were?" He asked while she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to try and tug it up over his head. People in the mall were all giving them strange looks. One person even shouted for them to get a room.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" He asked while trying to push his shirt back down.

After some serious tugging and falling on the floor. The girl managed to get Cloud's shirt off. The moment she did that, Cloud raised his arms up to cover his exposed chest.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked while trying to get his shirt back. Instead the woman put his shirt on and began to try and put her shirt on Cloud. That didn't seem to turn out all that well considering she was a lot smaller than him. Once she was able to get the shirt halfway on Cloud with a few busted seems and rips, she stood up and looked him up and down.

"Ok! Now all you have to do is go in that nail shop called Beauty Nails, act like you work there and wait for me to come back. No one will notice you don't work there and I promise I won't be gone for long." The girl smiled

"Hey!" Cloud said as he stood up causing a few more rips to appear in the shirt. "You can't be serious can you?"

"Don't I look serious?" She shot him her toughest mug.

Cloud looked himself over. "I look gay!"

"Yeah but who cares!" She winked to him and then ran off.

"Wait!" He called but she was already gone.

'_Oh great! What am I supposed to do? She took my shirt so—_' He was snapped out of his thoughts when an old lady came up to him and grabbed him by the arm. She started to drag him off to the nail salon while muttering things in a foreign language. It sure wasn't Japanese or English; he knew those two languages!

So off to the nail salon Cloud was dragged against his free will.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

The blue-eyed teen sighed as he walked through the entrance of the mall. _'Today is going to be a long day.' _He was a bit paranoid ever since that girl ran into him and started to look around to make sure no one was running in his direction.

Cloud walked until he was in front of a shop with a bright neon sigh that read 'Beauty Nails'. How could anyone miss that; it was so . . . so . . . so-so bright! Even the blind could see that shop!

He walked through the door to be bombarded with about five girls waving their hands in his face.

"Cloud! I need French Tips!"

"Cloud, can you give me a manicure?"

"I'm going to a dance tonight and I need my nails done!"

"Cloud!"

"Hey Cloud!"

This was just great. By the end of the day, this shop better be kissing the ground he walks on and wiping his ass for all the money he's bringing them! It just wasn't fair. Why did he have to be stuck doing this kind of work? And why did he have to be so good at it!? It was Sora! His idiot brother jinxed him!

* * *

_Flash Back_

Cloud was dragged into the shop by the old lady and given many weird looks for the way he was dressed.

"Dan jo taitai fowanya do." The old lady said to someone in the back.

After a few moments a woman that looked about her age (give or take a few years) came from out the back. She looked at Cloud with shock and then confusion.

"To funana kyonai rui!" she said to the old woman

"Sheou fuyu to gyapuyo!"

The woman began to laugh.

"Nai sha!" The one who dragged Cloud in said a little peeved.

"Excuse—"Cloud began but was cut off by the old lady and got his arm yanked so that he was height level with the little short woman.

"Noadh eieiro dugyataa?" The old woman asked the other.

"No!"

'_Well she speaks English.'_ Cloud thought.

"Ehuighur?"

"No!"

"Ehuighur?"

The other lady looked like she was considering something and turned her attention towards Cloud. After her internal debate was over she walked over to Cloud and pulled him forward.

"Hey! Excuse me but—" Cloud protested only to be shut up again.

"Sit!" She said as she pointed to a table with an empty seat.

"But I—"

"Sit!" The woman glared at him.

Cloud took that as a warning and sat down. Although they were old these women looked like they could seriously hurt him. Maybe put some voodoo on him or something.

"Kisha! Kisha, come here!" She yelled throughout the shop in an angry and very accented voice.

"Yes ma ma." The girl said coming form out the back. She looked at Cloud a little confused but turned her attention to. . . 'Ma ma?'

"Sit there."

The girl obeyed and sat right across from Cloud at the table with all sorts of nail equipment.

"Now, young boy. Do her nails!"

"What!?" Cloud asked. This was not part of the plan.

"Do them or I will eat your lunch!"

"What!?"

"Do them!" The woman said as she smacked him on the head with a sandal

"Ok! Shit!" Cloud was seriously being harassed today. What the hell was wrong with the world!? He looked up at the old lady with an unsure look only for her to buck at him with the horrible plastic shoe.

The young lady across from him held her hand out to him a little cautious; she really hoped he knew what he was doing. _'Ok, I've seen this before. Rikku has dragged me to the nail salon with her many times before. I need a file.'_ H reassured himself before he reached for the fingernail file. The two older women looked at him shaking their heads in approval. Cloud delicately filed the girl's nails in front of him. _'So far so good.'_ When the nail looked about right, he moved on to the next one gaining a little more confidence in his task. After the filing he moved on to the bowl of powder and took out a brush. He wasn't instructed to give the girl a manicure but he figured that he might as well do his very best.

Time went on and customers started to come him. Some of the regulars weren't used to Cloud being there and snaked their way over to his workstation. Soon enough there were enough nosy customers to form a crowd around Cloud. This grand audience would have unnerved some but all it did was boost Cloud's confidence and soon he was working away like a pro. The two elderly women who had put him up to the job exchanged glances of awe and then averted their attention back to Cloud.

After twenty minutes of work Cloud was done. The girl slowly looked over her perfectly manicured nails in awe. The polish was so shiny; even the design on the two ring fingers was perfect; a small flower adored with rhinestones. The whole crowd gasped in astonishment. Never had they seen nails so lovely! Cloud smirked at his great work. Even he felt like he deserved to boast.

"You are hired." The woman with the evil shoe of doom said. "I am Xialen, your new boss."

Cloud stopped boasting. Did he really want to go to work everyday to the smell of nail polish, alcohol, and other things that couldn't possibly be good for his system? He sighed and extended his hand.

"The name's Cloud. Glad to be your employee."

_End of Flashback _

Cloud sighed as he walked to the back and slipped on his uniform jacket. At least they gave him a jacket that fits and didn't look gay. It was long, plain, and white like a doctors coat. It still wasn't clear to him how he had gotten the job. It was all to weird and no one bothered explaining to him what the whole thing was about. What kind of test had it been?

When he was done he made his way back to the front and realized that there were two more girls waiting to have their nails polished. He sighed again and took his seat at his workstation. Looking up, he pointed to one of the girls and motioned them to sit down.

"So what do you want?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I need a manicure, tips, silver polish, and a design." The woman chimed

"Yeah ok, give me your hand."

The young woman held her hand out for Cloud and when he saw it, he almost screamed. She had these bony, extra pale hands with cracked nails and dry skin. He didn't know how he was going to make her hands look beautiful; he didn't even want to touch them. But, a job was a job. Man this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The shot went off and everyone on the bus screamed. Even the man firing the gun let out a yelp. Leon stared at the bullet as it made it's way in his direction. Everything seemed to go in slow motion; even his breaths were slowed. All he could focus on was the bullet and his self. He watched, as the bullet made it's way straight to his body and pierced his left arm. At the exact moment the bullet made contact with his body, life seemed to speed up again. Leon didn't even flinch as blood seeped out of his wound. He had experienced a deep wound before in the 4th grade when one of his classmates, Seifer was whirling a pair of scissors on his finger trying to be 'cool' for his two cronies when it flew of his finger and cut straight across poor Leon's face causing a deep wound that need 25 stitches and to this very day, did not completely fade. Of course he did the smart thing and threw the scissors back at the blond. But anyway, instead of screaming and yelling about being shot, he turned and glared at the man across from him.

"You dumb ass!" Leon started as he made his way towards the frightened man. "You can't even aim right! Here a man is asking you to kill him while he standing right in front of you and you cant even aim for his heart!?" Leon extended his hand a snatched the gun away from the punk in front of him.

"Has someone been shot?" A policeman asked from the helicopter. Well that was a stupid question. Leon looked out the window to see channel 5 News outside. Just what he needed: to be on the news?

"Is anyone injured?"

Leon growled at the annoying helicopter that was driving him crazy with the sound of the spinning propellers. He then looked over to the man driving the bus whom was literally shaking in his boots.

"Move!" Leon ordered.

"What!?" The man asked back.

"I said move damn it!" Leon aimed the gun at the man in the seat.

"Ok! Ok! Don't shoot me!"

Leon pulled the man out of the seat and sat in his place before the bus went completely out of control.

"Ok everyone listen—" He began.

"Young man, are you going to save us?" The zealously religious man asked.

"Ha!" Leon laughed. Out of all people to ask him to save them, it was the man who told him he was going to hell for being gay. "I am going to work!"

* * *

Rikku and Irvine sat on the couch together halfway playing Scrabble and halfway flipping channels on the TV.

"Mercury." Rikku said not really looking at the board but looking at the TV. She had turned to the news while flipping to hear the man on the TV talking about someone hijacking a bus. It was about the most interesting thing on TV so she left the channel on.

"Smut." Irvine said smirking to himself.

"What? Only you would make that word." Rikku rolled her eyes.

"I had the pieces so . . . "

Rikku rolled her eyes again but this time she rolled them over to the TV where she saw the bus speeding down the highway.

"We have been told that there are women and children aboard. A shot has been fired but we do not know who has been shot. We may think it's the man driving. If we get a close up I think we can see who he is."

The camera zoomed into the man driving the bus. Rikku's jaw dropped to the floor. Irvine who was looking around the room waiting for Rikku's turn noticed that she wasn't going. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were glued to the TV set. He followed her gaze until he saw who was on the screen.

"OH MY GOD! LEON!" He exclaimed.

"We don't know where he's driving the bus or when he'll stop. We are trying to block roads though to prevent him from moving far." The reporter continued.

"Go get Sora and Riku!" She yelled.

"Right!" Irvine stood and ran up the stairs. When he reached the door, he didn't even bother to knock he just barged right in.

"Guys—"He started but stopped at the sight before him. A naked Sora was currently under and naked Riku whom had a tube of lube in his hand. Both were heavily panting and out of breath.

Irvine stared with his mouth wide open.

Riku cleared his throat to get Irvine to wake up and stop drooling.

"Whoow! Um . . . ." Irvine had forgotten what he went upstairs to say. The sight of Riku and Sora in the middle of sex was very arousing.

After a few seconds, loud footsteps were heard coming up the steps.

"Irvine what the hell is taking you so long to—"Rikku stopped when she bent the corner to see her baby cousin and his boyfriend hot and sweaty on the bed.

"For heavens sake, make yourselves decent!" She yelled while turning around. "I just came up here to tell you that Leon's on the news and he's hijacking a bus—"

"What!?" Riku yelled as he zoomed out the room naked while dragging Sora right behind him. And for all the viewers of this story, Riku had a giant blur mark across his unmentionables. Sora at least tried to dignify himself a little by covering his untalkables with his hands.

"Put some clothes on damn it!" Rikku demanded

* * *

Riku and Sora finally put some clothes on and then were instantly glued to the TV watching Leon zoom down the road.

"Where the hell is he going?" Riku asked in amusement.

"You find this funny don't you?" Irvine asked him.

"I just asked where he's going." Riku tried to play it off.

"What's more important is why he's hijacking a bus." Rikku stated.

"What's he doing uptown?" Irvine said noticing the scenery.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he took the wrong bus, didn't realize it till later, the bus got hijacked by some geeks, he cracked and then took the bus over." Sora shrugged as if he had it all figured out. There was moment of silence followed by an overall agreement that it wasn't possible.

All four of them continued to watch the screen while trying to figure out why Leon would hijack a bus.

* * *

Cloud worked on his third customer's nails when he looked up at Kisha who was standing near the TV.

"Hey Kisha, can you turn the TV on please?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and then nodded her head. She pressed the power button and the TV turned on.

Cloud was dumbstruck. There on the TV was Leon speeding a bus down the high way.

"Oh my gosh." He gasped dropping the bottle of sea foam nail polish he had in his hands.

"We have new news that the bus is headed towards the downtown Grocery store?" The reporter said.

"OH MY GOSH!" Cloud yelled as he stood up and ran out the nail shop.

"Hey wait!" A Woman called out. "I still need my nails done!"

* * *

Back at the house, the only sound was the sound of the TV on. Everyone had left to get downtown to Leon.

* * *

Leon drove the bus until he was in front of the Grocery store. The police had been telling him to pull over the whole time but he refused to listen. When he was finally at his destination Leon hopped out the drivers seat and opened the door. Jumping down the steps of the bus Leon fell on his butt. He had really lost a lot of blood.

Cloud ran down the street to the Grocery store. Since he was at the mall, which was only a few blocks away, he was able to get there fast.

"Leon!" Cloud yelled as he ran through the crowd of people surrounding the store.

An ambulance pulled up followed by a taxi. Out the taxi jumped Riku, Rikku, Sora, and Irvine. They ran into the crowd but couldn't really push through; it was too many people.

Leon stood up to walk to the store. As soon as he stood up, he wobbled like he was going to fall back down.

"Leon!" Cloud yelled as he ran up to catch him as he fell. "Leon What the hell is your problem!?"

Once Leon made contact with Cloud's arms, he instantly blacked out.

"Leon? Leon!?" Cloud looked down to notice Leon was bleeding.

Riku, Rikku, Sora, and Irvine finally made their way through the crowd of people that couldn't mind their business. Once they could see Leon and Cloud, Rikku screamed in horror at the sight of blood.

"Leon!" Riku yelled as he ran to the two. "Leon wake up!"

"Make way! Make way!" The paramedics yelled as they ran up to Leon with a stretcher. "Excuse me sir, we need you to let go of the injured."

Cloud obeyed and let the men lay Leon on the stretcher. They picked him up and ran over to the ambulance.

"Wait." Riku called to them as he ran after. Cloud was not too far behind.

"Excuse me but you'll have to stay behind." They stopped him

"Bullshit! That's my brother!" the teen demanded

"We sympathies but—"

"No! I'm going with him! He's the only family I got!"

The paramedic looked at him and then sighed.

"Ok! You can come but only you! You'll have to tell your friends to come a different way." He said looking back at the other four.

Riku hopped up in the truck, mouthing sorry to everyone who couldn't come. The paramedic closed the door and the ambulance was off ringing with the sounds of sirens throughout the town.

* * *

**Tragic ne? Sorry for all the seriousness but I'll try to throw some humor in the next chapter.   
Those evil plastic slippers that they give you at the nail salon are sooo ugly! XD   
R&R Revisions 11/12/04 **

**I think I may be slacking off since I've been doing nothing but basically reading and fixing mistakes. I really want to get to where I left off but I know I have about three more chapters to go. I found a few run on sentences, missed words, and the works. I still have the question of how anyone read this story in the back of my mind . . . but what can I say? You guys loved it no? That makes me happy enough. **


	15. I'm Here For You

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**I am honored to have so many lovely reviewers. You know, if it weren't for you guys, most authors/authoresses wouldn't have the courage to write! Although I write for the hell of it, I'm still very pleased to know people appreciate my work! Sorry bout the delay and all the other shit that happened! I had to exterminate the bitch. (She finally told me she didn't put me up for abuse alert (thank god) So I pop open a bottle of hypnotic and take it to the head cause I have over 300 reviews! YAY! I would have never dreamed!**

**I would like to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday, read the fic, or e-mailed me! Don't worry, feel free to AIM me or send me a little e-mail; I'm always online.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: I'm here for you**

**

* * *

**

Cloud, Rikku, Sora, and Irvine busted through the front doors of the hospital, running down the hall.

"Ok lets split up!" Rikku suggested somewhat out of breath

"We're not looking for a criminal dumb ass so there's no need to spit up!" Cloud hissed at her. "We just need to find a doctor!"

"Hey look, there's Riku!" Sora yelled as he pointed over to the front desk.

All four of them immediately ran over to the silver-haired youth.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he noticed Riku was sobbing into his hands. "What happened!? Is he all right!?"

Riku looked up at Sora through watery eyes.

"I don't know." He whispered as he fought back some of his tears.

"Why don't you know!?" Cloud yelled at him completely disregarding the younger one's feelings.

"They told me I couldn't be in the operating room with him and I had to wait here."

Fresh tears began to fall down Riku's cheeks.

"What!?" Cloud stomped on the floor.

"It's just like when mother and father died!" Riku yelled as he pounded his fist in the desk making a small dent. "I can't lose him! He's the only family I got left!"

"Riku." Sora said sympathetically. Rikku herself was almost on the verge of tears from this sad display. Irvine also couldn't help but feel a little teary-eyed.

Riku grabbed onto Sora's shirt and let all his emotions fly. He cried his heart out. The worst thing that could ever happen to him was losing his brother.

"I think we should all take a seat." Rikku suggested.

"Good idea." Sora agreed.

All five teens took seats in the waiting room. Rikku twitted her fingers, Cloud held his head down, Riku traced lazy circles on Sora's shirt while Sora comfortingly rubbed his back, and Irvine picked his nose while thinking hentai thoughts.

And so they waited.

* * *

"Excuse me." A nurse politely said as she tapped Riku on the shoulder. 

In return, Riku yawned and stretch his arms, which cause Sora to awaken also since Riku's upper body was up against Sora's chest. They had been waiting so long that they had fallen asleep.

"You may see your brother now. He's out of the operating room." The nurse smiled at them at first but then her smile faded some and her features became a bit more sullen. "The bullet was deep in his arm so—"

"No!" Riku yelled as he shot out of his chair. "You didn't!?"

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked a little puzzled by the sudden out burst.

"OH NO! You took his arm off!"

Sora sat straight up in his chair. "They what!?"

"What!?" The nurse counter back "Oh! No, no, no, no, no." She laughed while shaking her head. It had taken her a few seconds to fully register what the two overly excited teens had said. "I was going to say that the bullet was deep so it took longer than expected to get it out. Leon still has his arm."

"Oh." Riku said looking down to the floor. He felt a little stupid for making such an outburst.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora yelled over to his brother. Cloud groaned and opened one eye.

"What's up?"

"Leon's out of the operating room."

"Really!?" He perked up. "Can we see him?"

Sora looked up at the Nurse for the answer to his brother's question.

"Yeah." She said smiling in his direction.

Cloud stood up and walked right next to Riku. Rikku yawned and awoke from all the noise and turned to look at a sleep Irvine who had his head on her shoulder.

"We get to see him!" Riku chirped.

Cloud also had a small smile on his lips.

"Ok, ok, calm down boys." The nurse chided. "Leon still hasn't awakened yet though. So if anyone goes to see him, it can only be three. I suggest family members, close friends or lovers."

Riku, looked at Cloud, who in turn looked at Sora, Irvine, and Rikku.

"Well, I'm going. "Riku said. "That is my brother you know."

"Yo! I gotta see how my friends doing. I am worried despite my calm appearance." Irvine said startling everyone; they all thought he was still sleep.

"When the hell did you wake up!?" Riku yelled very indignantly.

Irvine just winked at him and stood up.

"Well that's two." Riku counted on his fingers while sighing.

"Cloud you should go." Sora said waving in his direction while taking a seat next to Rikku.

"No, I couldn't." He tried to play it off. Of course he wanted to see Leon! His heart was dying to see him and hold him close thanking god he was ok. But he wasn't sure if Leon wanted to see him. Earlier that morning Leon had dissed him and he didn't want to make him unhappy by showing his face.

"What!?" Riku yelled at him. "You have got to kidding me! You don't want to see Leon!?"

"You know Leon hates me!" Cloud shot back.

"What!? I swear you guys need to act your age!"

Everyone turned to look at Riku shocked. Out of all people, he was the one to say that.

"I'm getting sick of your little love affair. One minute you two are making out and then the next you're at each other's throats. Make up your fucking mind! Leon's lying in there on the hospital bed unconscious while you're here bitching and complaining about how he doesn't like you! No shit he doesn't like you! The guys head over heel in love with you! And if you two can't see you like each other then maybe you're not meant to be together!" Riku yelled

"I—"Cloud tried to speak but apparently Riku wasn't done his lecture.

"Now you can prove me wrong by going in there and the moment he wakes up you tell him you love him, or you can act like a scared little dog and run away with your tail between your legs!"

Everyone was dead silent staring at Riku.

_CLAP! CLAP CLAP CLAP! _

The silence was broken when the nurse began to clap.

"That was beautiful." She chirped. "But I think if you guys want to go see him you should do so now before visiting hours are up. We have to stop them short today so the visiting hours are up at 6:30. It's already going on 6:00."

"6:00!?" Riku yelled. "Wow time really flies, doesn't it?"

Riku began to make his way down the hall of the hospital followed not too far behind by Irvine and Cloud. The nurse made her way to the room marked 265 and opened the knob.

The four of them quietly stepped in. once inside they immediately looked at the bandage around Leon's left arm and the needle in his right. Riku instantly felt his eyes water up. It was almost like when their parents died except they had no needles in their arms; by the time he got to the hospital they were dead. The memory of his parents made his eyes water up more to the point where he was almost crying.

"Leon." He heard himself whisper.

"Leon has lost a lot of blood." The nurse started. "So he probably wont wake up for a while."

Irvine had a heavy feeling in his heart too as he looked at Leon lying on the hospital bed. That feeling only got stronger as he looked over at Riku to see him crying.

"Riku." Irvine said as he walked over and embraced the boy in a hug. Riku clung to Irvine's shirt and sobbed into it.

Cloud stared down at the silent body. He didn't say a word and he knew if he did he would end up crying. He was not a punk!

The nurse walked out of the room to give the boys some privacy.

After about five minutes Riku pulled away from Irvine and walked out the room as well. Irvine watched Riku leave and then walked over to Leon.

"Leon. . . look at you! What the hell were you thinking?" He asked the unmoving body.

Cloud just stood there staring while thinking everything over.

'_Maybe it was my fault he's in here. Maybe he was so upset that he didn't care about his actions. Why did I have to kiss Aeris? Why!? It's all my fault.'_ Cloud thought as he walked over to Leon.

Cloud extended a hand and gently caressed Leon's cheek. The longhaired cowboy looked over at Cloud's sad expression and backed away from the bed.

"I'll let you be alone." He bowed and backed out of the room.

Cloud looked at him and mouthed a sad 'thank you'.

He looked back at Leon and continued to stroke his cheek.

"Leon."

A tear formed at the corner of Cloud's eye. He quickly brushed it away before it got a chance to fall.

"I'm sorry."

He found Leon's Right hand and picked it up to press it against his now wet cheek from the fresh tears.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." He cried on Leon's hand.

* * *

Riku sat in the chair next to Sora while leaning his head against his chest. 

"I couldn't stay in there." Riku started. "I couldn't stand to see my brother hurt."

Sora wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"How did he look?" Rikku asked.

"He didn't look that bad." Irvine said. "It was just the fact that he was unconscious and he had needles and stuff in his arm."

Rikku winced at the thought.

After a few minutes of waiting around the nurse came back with a clipboard in her hand.

"I just need to get some information down if you don't mind, Riku." She said while motioning him to walk over to her.

Riku reluctantly got up out of his seat and walked over to her.

"So," She began. "His name his Leon Leonhart. And you are?"

"Riku Leonhart. I'm his younger brother."

"Any parents?"

"No." Riku looked down at the floor.

"Parental guardians?"

"No."

"Elder family members."

Riku paused for a second thinking to one person but then quickly changed his mind before uttering her name. It was almost blasphemous to speak her name.

"No."

"I see. Ok Leon is. . . "She looked over her clipboard. "17 and is about to turn 18?"

"Yes."

"You are . . . 16 going on 17."

"Yes."

"Ok, now I understand he got shot," She turned a curious eye over to Riku who looked up at her. "By hijacking a bus?" She then raised one eyebrow.

Riku mentally rolled his eyes. _'Oh! Great how the hell are we going to get back in school now!? I bet everyone saw the news including the principal.'_

"You could say that." He answered

'_Damn idiot!'_ he thought _'Even when you're hurt you seem to piss me off!_'

"Well, I guess the police will handle that."

She turned all her papers in one direction and looked at the group.

"Ok! Visiting hours are officially up! But I have been told by Leon's doctor that one of you can stay the night."

Everyone looked around at everyone.

"I guess you would want to stay, Riku?" Sora said.

"Nope. I couldn't stay in there for ten minutes let alone a whole night. Maybe we should just, leave Cloud here. He might figure out a way to tell Leon that he loves him."

Sora looked over to Riku with pure admiration. In the short time that he had known him he didn't think that Riku could be so mature.

* * *

"So where are we headed?" Irvine asked as the four teens began to walk down the hospital hall towards the exit. 

"I'm going home. I don't know where you're going?" Riku answered him

"What are you saying you're kicking me out of the house!?" Irvine screeched a little too high pitched for his liking.

Riku clinched him fists tight together thinking about how Irvine made him sleep in the bathtub.

"Irvine, you made me sleep in the bathtub!" Riku yelled at him.

"Well you wouldn't have had to if you and Sora would have slept with me."

"What!?" Riku shouted into the cool night air as they exited Destiny hospital

"Irvine! When I'm done with you, Leon's not going to be the only one in the hospital!" And with that being the cry of war, Riku took off running after Irvine who had decided to bail when Riku forehead began to pulse.

Sora sighed and slumped his shoulders. Well there goes the admirable and mature Riku.

"Hey, don't look so down." Rikku nudged him in the shoulder. "If Riku can try to be happy, then you can too."

"That wasn't the problem." Sora moaned.

"Oh?" She questioned.

"Don't worry bout it. Say, isn't your mom going to be wondering where you are?"

"Oh! Shit! You're right." Rikku yelled as she took off down the street running towards the house.

Sora looked around and noticed he was alone.

"Hey! Don't leave me hear! I might get catnapped!"

* * *

Meanwhile Cloud was sitting in a chair next to Leon's bed thinking about things. He moved his left leg and he heard a clanking sound in his jacket pocket. Not thinking about the clank he stayed in his thoughts. 

'_I wonder if I could stay here over night?'_ He pondered. Cloud looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was going on 7:30. _'Well, obviously they let me stay seeing that visiting hours have long been over' _Now that he got that out of the way, he began to think about his relationship between Aeris and Leon. And somewhere between the two he dozed off.

* * *

Leon wrinkled his nose as the smell of something very intoxicating invaded his nostrils. Steadily opening one eye, he flinched at the bright light. _'What happened? Where am I?'_ He thought. Looking across the room he saw it was 8:00. 

"Well good morning, sleepy." Cloud said to him playfully.

Leon's eyes shot over to the source of the voice. Not only was it the direction of the voice but the smell too.

"Cloud?"

"The one and only." Cloud answered while doing something . . .

"What are you doing here?" He yawned

Cloud stopped what he was doing and looked at Leon.

"What do you think? You where shot."

At that moment Leon realized how much his arm hurt. Flinching he looked over at it to see that it was bandaged up. He then looked at his other one and noticed that he had IV needles in it. His gazed traveled down his arm then stopped on his hand, which was under Cloud. Leon frowned at it and Cloud sheepishly pulled his hands away. When he did, Leon frowned even deeper. Cloud's hands on his wasn't that problem. In fact that felt rather nice but it was something else on his hands. Raising his hand slowly Leon's eyes widened.

"Cloud . . ."

Cloud shrunk back a little bit.

"Um, yes, Leon?"

"What. The. HELL did you do to my fingers!?" Leon hissed looking at his fingernails.

"Well you see, you were still sleep and I got bored so I um ..."

"You painted my fucking fingernails!?"

And yes indeed, Cloud had painted Leon's fingernails. After Cloud had awakened from dozing off he thought about the clanking sound in his pocket and checked it to find a bottle of 'Hot Red' nail polish. So since there was nothing to do, he painted Leon's fingernails 'Hot Red.'

"Red!?" Leon continued. "You know I'll never forgive you for this!"

Cloud sighed and looked Leon straight in the eye. Leon looked at him back forgetting his hand and getting lost in Cloud's blue eyes like when they first met. They seemed to stare at each other for the longest both slowly drifting towards each other until their lips were barley touching.

"Cloud." Leon said looking at him a little unsure. "If you and Aeris still have something going on then . . ."

'_What are you doing!?'_ Leon fought with himself. _'Didn't you want to take Cloud away from Aeris? Why are you basically asking his permission!? Take him!'_ And with that Cloud moved in. Leon was a bit shocked. He was supposed to be the one to make the first move. Well all the self-loathing could come later. Right now Leon was going to enjoy the feel of Cloud's lips on his.

* * *

Riku, Sora, Irvine, and yes Rikku were walking down a familiar street to get to the hospital. Since they didn't spend the night at the hospital, they were planning to go first thing in the morning. 

"I can't believe you didn't call your mom!" Sora shouted at Rikku. "Don't you think she'll be worried? You've been gone quite a while."

"Well yeah I would have thought she'd come looking for me by now but think about it this way. If I had called her I would have had to explain to her why I was at some strange boys house and then that would somehow escalate into me telling her your dirty little secret. And then you know that if she knows, your mom will find out. And you don't want your parents to come down here and take you home and then you'll never see Riku again and it'll be some sad Romeo and Juliet scenario and--"

"Ok! I get your point!" Sora rolled his eyes.

"I thought you would." Rikku grinned.

"Well we're here." Riku said as he sighed and walked through the hospital entrance. They walked down to the hall towards the visitor's waiting room when Riku accidentally bumped into a doctor's arm causing him to drop his clipboard.

"Oh! Sorry!" Riku said as he stumbled and turned around.

"Damn kids." The doctor muttered as he turned to face Riku. When the two made eye contact, they immediately froze. Riku almost started shaking from fear.

"You . . ." He growled as his fear turned to anger.

"You. . . ." The doctor said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Um, is there something we missed?" Rikku asked.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked the raven-haired man disregarding Rikku's question.

"Well I am a doctor." He sarcastically replied.

"Vincent you bastard." Riku yelled at him.

"No need to call me names. It's not my fault your parents died."

"What the hell is your problem!? Why do you have to say things like that!?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He mumbled. "I really need a smoke."

"Good god man! You're a doctor! Why are you acting so cold?" Irvine asked.

"I just do my job. No one ever told me I had to be nice and give some kid a Lollypop every time they lost a family member. If I did that all the kids I ever saw would have rotten teeth and the world would be out of Lollypops!"

"Fuck you!" Riku yelled at him.

"Ditto." He said and turned around.

"Man, what crawled up his ass and died?" Irvine asked as they watched 'Vincent' walk away.

Riku turned around with a deep frown on his face. Some people were really were a pain in the ass. They continued walking until they reached the visitor's waiting room.

"Well shouldn't we just walk up to his room?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so." Riku said walking over to a nurse.

"Um, excuse me." He said as he tapped on her shoulder.

"Um yes!" She yelped as she turned around very startled.

"Sorry to scare you but I was wondering if my friends and I could go visit my brother. He's in room 265."

"Oh I'm sorry, visiting hours aren't until 9:00. You'll have to wait."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." He said turning to walked away.

"So what'd she say?" Sora asked once Riku had reached them

"She said that visiting hours aren't until 9:00"

"So what do we do till then?"

"We wait I guess."

Sora sighed and walked over next to Riku a put his head on his shoulder.

"Aw." Rikku sighed. "You two looked so cute together!"

Sora chuckled and blushed a little. Irvine on the other hand just hmphed and crossed his arms. Although he hated to admit it, Sora and Riku did look cute together. But he refused to say that. He wanted Riku for himself. All four decided to walk over to the chairs and take a seat in the waiting room; they had a whole hour to go.

* * *

Cloud pulled away from Leon breathless at the long kiss that they had just shared. 

"What was that for?" Leon asked him a little dazed.

Cloud brought his hand really far back and then released it delivering a hard blow to Leon's face.

After a shocked reaction Leon brought a hand up to his darkened cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have been killed you bastard!" Cloud scolded.

Leon didn't respond. He just lay there holding his cheek.

Cloud was silent for a little while just staring into Leon's eyes. After a few moments his angered expression began to soften.

"Look Leon, I have something to tell you."

Leon looked at Cloud and nodded.

"I know that you think I'm in love with Aeris and for a while I even thought I was in love with her. She was my first love and that can never change but . . ." Cloud looked down at his hands. "I think I may love someone else more now. And . . ."

"Stop trying to be romantic and just say what the hell you have to say, Cloud!" Leon snapped at him. He wasn't the most romantic person alive and truthfully he didn't really need Cloud to give him a long sappy speech on how he loved him. Of course Cloud loved him! How could anyone not love Leon!?

Cloud looked back at him and started to laugh lightly.

"I didn't think you were the romantic type."

Cloud moved back in and they began to make out again.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Rikku asked getting bored. 

"Ten minutes." Sora answered.

"That's it!? Aw man!" She moaned. Standing up she walked over to the snack machine and put in a few quarters.

Sitting up in his seat Riku turned to face Sora.

"Hey Sora, you know what would pass the time?"

"Hmm—"Sora said turning around and as soon as he did Riku captured his lips. Moaning slightly at the contact Sora began to kiss back.

'_Damn this sucks!'_ Irvine thought to himself. _'What am I supposed to do to pass the time!? Rikku's at the vending machine and Sora and MY Riku are making out. Leon's on the hospital bed while Cloud's in there doing god knows what to him and here I am just sitting here. Man I wish someone else were here like Seifer or somebody!'_

And just as Irvine thought that a familiar voice rang out.

"Where the hell is Leon!?" A blonde-haired teen yelled storming down the hall followed by Quistis and Aeris.

"Well speak of the devil." Irvine whispered under his breath.

Seifer walked up to Irvine and put his hands on his hips.

"Where the hell is Leonhart!?"

Riku stopped making out with Sora and turned to the enraged blonde.

"Well look who's here." Irvine grinned. "I was just thinking about you dear."

"Cool it Girly! I'm not in the mood!"

"What!? Come on don't be like that. Let's say you and me have fifteen minutes in the bathroom?"

"Do you ever stop thinking about sex!? I'm not interested Irvine! I suggest you become close friends with your hand for a while!"

"Please?"

"I did have a girlfriend. Ding, ding, ding, doesn't that kinda say I'm straight?"

"You won' t be if you give me a chance."

"I will not be your 50 cent fuck!"

"How about for free?"

Seifer growled and turned to Riku. There was no way to get away from Irvine.

"Where is he?" he asked Riku.

"He's in one of the rooms but—"

"What the hell was he thinking!?" Seifer said cutting Riku off. "What was he thinking hijacking a bus? He almost gave me a heart attack! I thought he might have been killed!"

"Well, he did get shot in the arm. But—"

"What room is he in!?"

"I think it's room 265 but—"

Seifer stormed off without letting Riku finish.

"Excuse me sir but where do you think you're going!?" A doctor yelled after him and began to follow.

"Where are you going!?" Riku exclaimed as he stood up and ran after Siefer leaving the others in bewilderment.

"Hey Sora!" Aeris smiled at him. "I came because I figured Cloud would be here. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh! Um well you see." Sora said lightly laughing and scratching the back of his head. He had told himself he wasn't going to get into Cloud's little love affair but Aeris had to find out the truth someday.

"He's in room 265 with Leon." Rikku smiled at her.

"Ok thank you!" Aeris smiled and walked off towards the room.

"Rikku!" Sora scolded her.

"What!? Maybe Cloud would stop being a dick head and tell Aeris how he feels about Leon."

Sora sighed and took off after her. Rikku, Irvine, and Quistis all looked at each other and sighed in unison.

"Well I guess we better follow them. I don't want to miss it when Seifer jumps on the bed and Strangles Leon." Irvine joked and they all walked to the room.

* * *

Cloud and Leon continued to moan and groan at the friction between their lips when the door busted open. Both parted instantly from shock. Cloud was so startled that he almost fell out his chair. Leon looked towards to door to find an infuriated, heaving Seifer. 

"What the hell are you doing Almasy!?" Leon said glaring at Seifer. He was very upset at him for interrupting his very intimate moment with Cloud.

"What the hell and I doing!? What the hell were you doing!? You could have gotten killed!"

"You're not my mother Almasy!"

"Yeah well your mother needed to teach you how to avoid being shot!"

"Yeah, well it sure as hell didn't hurt as bad as when you chucked those scissors at my face in 4th grade!"

"I told you that was an accident and you threw them back!"

"You did it on purpose you show off!"

"I came all this way to the hospital to see if my 'best friend since childhood' was ok and here you are calling me names!"

"You started it and since when have we been best of best friends you bum!?"

Seifer put a hand over his heat dramatically and walked over next to Leon.

"I see the way you are." Seifer faked a sniff as he held a finger under his eye to wipe away an imaginary tear.

After a moment of silence the two began to share a little laugh.

"Um did I miss something!?" Cloud asked feeling a little left out.

"You are not supposed to be in here!" The doctor that had been following Seifer yelled out of breath at the doorframe.

"Well, looked who finally caught up." Seifer joked.

"Hey did you kill Leon yet!?" Riku yelled stumbling through the door and knocking the doctor over.

"Ah!" The doctor yelled as he fell and knocked his head on the edge of the bed, knocking him out.

Riku looked to see Leon awake and laughing. Well it was somewhat like laughing; it was a Leon type laugh, which wasn't very big.

"Leon!" Riku exclaimed as he ran over to the bed to stand next to him. He managed to trample over the doctor on his way over. Once next to him Riku bent down and gently hugged his brother. After he pulled away he looked over to Cloud who was sitting in the chair looking the two.

"So did you tell him yet?" Riku asked Cloud.

Cloud didn't get to respond when Sora, Rikku, Irvine, Aeris, and Quistis came barging in.

"I think it's getting a little crowded in here." Leon said, as he looked at all the faces surrounding him.

"Are you ok?" Aeris asked him politely.

Leon looked up at her and remembered that she was the one who was trying to take his Cloud away.

"Yeah." He replied looking away.

"Well that's good." She walked away from him and stood next to Cloud. Leon watched her as she tried to make her move on his territory. "I was beginning to think that you were causing my Cloudy-woudy to worry."

'_Bitch!'_ Leon spat in his mind. _'I would give my left arm to see her trip and fall down some steps. I hope she'd break her neck too. Then I would take my left arm and beat her with it!' _

"Hey dear." Aeris smiled while moving in to give him a kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and made contact with something but it wasn't Cloud's lips. She opened her eyes to see his hand instead.

"Stop being silly." She teased

She tried to give him a kiss again but ended up kissing air instead.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" the green-eyed girl asked him confused

"Areis." He said standing up. "I have something to tell you."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Cloud. Even Leon halfway sat up, propping himself on his good arm.

* * *

**I am evil and I am horrible and I am stopping right about there. I know it probably wasn't my best chapter but in the next one Aeris gets bashed! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! R&R**

**Revisions 11/12/04**

**I shouldn't have any comments . . . and I don't. I can't find any words to describe this chapter. It may have been a little weird and different from the beginning of the story. I can't say it was bad but I really can't say it was good. I think I'll just leave all opinions to my reviewers. LOL **


	16. The Breakup

**He's Going To Be Mine**

**Yes! I've finally gotten what I need; inspiration and motivation; by who or what I have no idea. Yeah. . . . I was kind of on a writer's block for a while because I randomly pull this plot from out of my head and I needed time to . . . um- what word am I looking for? Re-energize? Something like that. Well, I hope this chapter has fewer errors thanks to the fact that I now have a Beta Reader. Now! On with the show!**

**A bunch, of bunches, of bunches of thanks goes out to my Beta Reader Heartless Cloud**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The breakup**

**

* * *

**

"Aeris, I have something to tell you." Cloud spoke up after dodging yet another one of her sloppy kisses. Each person in the room had instantly looked up, brimming with anticipation, anticipation thick enough to cut with a knife. It seemed like the only one whom did not know about Leon and Cloud was Aeris.

"What is it Cloud?" she asked the blonde with true concern.

Cloud looked back to Leon, trying to get a little support; instead, however, being greeted by a stone-cold stoic expression. A once over around the room proved only that everybody was staring back at him expectantly and showing little sign of salvation from the situation. With a silent sigh, he turned back towards Aeris, this time only to be greeted by anxious emerald eyes.

"Cloud what is it you wanted to say?" Aeris inquired again.

"Aeris... I know how much I mean to you... But, I don't think I share some of the same feelings that you have for me." he said pointedly, with just slight hesitation.

Aforementioned Aeris looked at him; a look of confusion passed in her eyes for a second but was then wiped away suddenly as her face lit up, remembering something vitally important.

"Oh! Cloud, I forgot for a while, but I need to talk to you. It's really important!" She announced, halfway between beaming and a sulk.

Stunned for a moment, Cloud stared at the woman in pink. He recovered a moment later when he realized what he had to say was a bit more important.

"Look Aeris, what I have to say is really importa—" he started.

"I know, dear, but can it please wait?" she asked anxiously, giving him a beseeching look.

"But—" Cloud tried again.

"Cloud! Please!" Aeris pleaded with him, cutting him short again.

The blonde groaned; scowling slightly, he decided since the persistent Aeris was not planning on letting him say it properly, blurting it out inelegantly was the next best thing.

"Aeris, I don't think I lo—"

"Cloud, I can't love you anymore." She stated before Cloud was able to finish.

Everyone in the room whom had been glued to the two's conversation like a family to the television at dinner, gasped unabashedly in sheer astonishment of the moment.

"W-What?" Cloud asked shakily, being very unsure if he had heard her correctly or not. "Um, Aeris? I... don't think I heard you right..." He attempted before Aeris continued.

"Cloud, what I'm saying is, I think we should see other people."

'_She seriously used that line?'_ thought Rikku cynically. '_That's so lame_'

"Are you saying that you're dumping me!?" Cloud exclaimed defensively at Aeris whom was now ruffling more than a few feathers.

"Oh, I knew you would be heartbroken seeing you came all this way looking for me and hoping to resume our relationship, but I don't think it's going to work out."

"What do you mean it's not going to work!?" for lack of better coherent words.

The rest of the small white room's inhabitants inched closer and closer, all attention upon the blonde and brunette, for once ignoring Leon whom was stuck in the stiff bed.

"Cloud. The passion's just not there anymore."

"Passion!?"

"Yes, passion."

"...We never had 'passion', Aeris. When we met we were near fourteen. What kind of passion was that?" he questioned flatly, shifting his weight from his left to the right foot.

'Oooooh.' Interjected an onlooker from the back; adding their own unneeded and unwanted sound effects to the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"Cloud, the night before last when we kissed... something was missing. I could tell you were distracted. You were focusing on something else..." she explained.

"I guess you could say that—"Cloud affirmed quickly, thinking instantly about Leon. Though his thoughts were soon disrupted when Aeris continued on what she was saying previously.

"And I was too." Aeris finished with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

'_What?'_

"You were?"

"Yeah, I've kind of found somebody else."

He was silent for a moment, processing this new tidbit of information before it finally clicked.

"Who!? Who could possibly be better than me?!" Cloud half growled, bristling at her statement. He didn't mean to sound vein but seriously, who was better than him?

"Well........." She dragged out, her blush escalating to a nice cherry red.

"Who?!" the blonde asked yet again. Seems like he's had to repeat himself quite a lot lately...

"Radam Sahhain." She purred, savoring the name on her lips like it was the best thing since honey on the face of this god given planet.

"You're going out with Saddam Hussein?! Isn't that, the guy that's at war with America or some shi-- "

"Radam Sahhain!" snapped the girl in pink viciously, getting defensive at the mispronunciation of his name. Despite her naturally calm and peaceful demeanor, Aeris was just plain vicious when time came to call. "And he is the best guy in the world; he came all the way from the Middle East!" she added happily, a smile curling on her lips while her eyes sparkled.

Behind the two currently at each other's throats, the lot of the onlookers, minus Rikku and Irvine, began snickering in the background in vain attempts at trying to hide their laughter.

"So like, where'd you meet him?" Cloud boredly asked.

"Where do I work?" she asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You met some doofus that delivers Pizza for a living and left me for him!? Aw that really de-butters my biscuit!"

More snickering, several giggles, a few snorts.

"Whatever. I knew you would act like this. So what was it you were going to tell me?" she rolled her eyes.

That was Leon's line. However normally he would shut the hell up afterwards. Speaking of Leon... he looked back to the man in the hospital gown, forming the very faintest of a grin on the blonde's part at the though of Leon in a gown with _nothing_ underneath. Leon in turn gave him a nonchalant shrug. Cloud sighed and turned back to face her.

"Well it doesn't seem like it matters now."

"Whatever." She mumbled and found great interest in the wall.

Walking over to Leon, Aeris slightly bent over him.

"I hope you get better, no more stealing city buses," she chided. "And if I weren't already taken, I would most definitely give you a call; you sure are a cute one."

Leon just directed a trademarked cold glare at her.

"A little mean looking but I could manage."

"I don't think so." Leon snarled at her.

"Aw, why not?"

Leon continued to glare.

"Aeris!" Cloud shouted standing up in fury; because of both Aeris' antics and the fact he was being ignored.

"What is it now Cloud?"

"Get away from Leon." He near shouted.

She looked confused and a bit like a hurt puppy yet again. Smirking, Cloud walked over to the bed and stood beside Leon.

"I'm sorry to say but Leon's already taken. You weren't the only one who decided to move on."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

Leaning down over Leon, Cloud took his lips and instantly they began to engage in a hot, steamy, 'passionate' kiss. Aeris, on the other hand, just looked utterly mortified; like the living dead had arisen from the hospital toilet or something to that effect.

"What— this can't—I refuse to believe it!" She stomped on the floor.

Cloud and Leon broke their kiss both smirking over at Aeris.

"Damn that scene made me horny!" Irvine shouted aloud. Looking over to Seifer, the cowboy grasped his arm, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Seifer instantly tried to pull it back knowing what the stupid, horny ape of a cowboy had in mind. But nonetheless, Irvine was able to pull Seifer out of the crowded room to a place more secluded.

"What is it that you to refuse to believe?" Cloud asked slyly, chuckling slightly.

"But! Cloud!" She wined "I didn't think you were... well... you know..."

"What?"

"I didn't think you were that way."

"What way Aeris? Are you afraid to say it?" He asked her getting a little peeved. Cloud began to speak again when he realized she didn't intend on saying anything.

"Are you trying to say you didn't know I was gay?"

"Yes!" she blurted out instantly.

That was when Cloud began to laugh. "Me neither!"

"What!? How can you not know and then just jump into a relationship with another man?!" Aeris exclaimed in disbelief.

"I dunno, I guess you could say I just followed my heart." He smiled over at Leon who just looked back up at him with an expression that more or less conveyed- 'I love you too', 'Wow', and 'Damn you look sexy!' all in one.

"I see." She said dejectedly, looking at the floor. "So _this_ is what you were going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Cloud, you still never cease to amaze me. Sora and Riku: ok. But you?" She chuckled to herself. "Well, Cloud, it was nice being your girl when you were straight and maybe sometime in the far future if you decide to leave your gayness you could give me a call. You too Leon." She winked at him and turned on her heel to leave.

As if everyone had the same though they all said, "Bitch" in unison; a nice echoing effect taking place in the tiled white room.

"Wow, Aeris sure has changed." Sora remarked with a sullen look on his face.

"Don't worry about her, love." Riku said while snaking an arm around Sora's waist. In turn Sora rested his head on the other's shoulder.

After a long chilling silence, Quistis finally spoke up.

"So Leonhart, how long do you think you'll be in here?"

"I'm not sure." The lion responded.

"Yo, you should have seen yourself on the news!" Riku suddenly exclaimed, very excitedly. Amazing was his ability to change moods so fast.

"What?" Leon asked with a quizzical glare.

"Yeah, you were in the bus zooming down the highway and they got a close up on your face, and you looked all dead and zombie-ish, and there was and guy huddled up on the floor looking scared as mess, and—"

Leon groaned and put a hand up to his head.

"Riku shut up!"

"What you don't have to be so mean about it!"

"I'd have to admit you did look pretty cool." Quistis said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"But you do realized everyone whom owns a TV saw that. And they more than likely saw it again on the 6:00 news. Once more at the 11:00 news. And just maybe again the one this morning at 6:00."

"Yeah so." Riku continued, rather curious to where Leon was headed with this.

"Riku, who do we know that always watches the news in the morning come hell or high water."

"I dunno." He said instinctively, without thinking. However, the thought struck him like a steel beam and he stood in a daze like one had. "No. No! You can't be serious."

"You know she saw it." Leon mumbled.

"No!!!!! Please God no! If you love me one bit, please make it so she didn't watch the news this morning!" Riku pleaded to the ceiling.

"What's the use, we both know she did."

"No!!!!"

"Um do one of you mind filling us in on what you two are talking about?" Quistis asked, breaking their growing chain of 'Oh-no's'

Both now went utterly silent; their breathing hardly even heard. They didn't want to gain bad Karma by speaking her name or even mentioning her. (Like He Who Must Not Be Named)

Rikku sighed and waved her hand above her head.

"Well since no one is willing to speak, I guess I'll be going to find Irvine and his new fuck-buddy, Seifer, before they get caught in the bathroom or a closet or something."

"But Rikku, how are you going to look in the bathroom?" Sora asked in his adorably clueless puppy-dog way.

"That's why you're coming with me." She beamed brightly.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the room.

About five minutes later another doctor came stumbling through the door, shocked at what lie before her.

"Oh! No! What is going on here!" She yelled tripping and stumbling all over the place with a clipboard in one hand and the other one busy fixing the glasses that were falling off of her face. And thy name was grace...

"There are too many of you in he—"She choked out and stumbled over a body sprawled out across the clean floor.

"Ohmigosh! What have you done to Dr. Reany?!" She screamed horrified at the stiff body she now sat on.

"Yeah." Quistis rolled her eyes. "Well, he fell down."

"Is he dead?!" The nurse continued to yell kicking against the floor and backing up from the body of the doctor, only to bump into another one; falling into them. She turned around cautiously and looked up at Riku. "My, aren't you a handsome boy?"

Without waiting a moment more, she stood tall and straightened herself out, trying to look as professional as possible given the current state of the situation.

"Ok, we specifically said no more than three people visiting at once. I count four?" She took a deep breath and pointed in turn around the room. "Weren't there about nine or ten of you?"

"Yeah but they left." Cloud said dully.

"Well, anyway, we can't have too many people in here. Besides, Leon is a special patient. Seeing that he could possibly go to jail once he's out of the hospital for hijacking a bus."

"What?! Leon's going to jail?!" Cloud exclaimed dumbfounded.

"We don't know anything for sure but there _is_ a possibility. Therefore, the rest of his visiting hours are now over! Get out!"

"You can't do that?!" Several protested at once.

"On the contrary I can do whatever I want, I _am_ the doctor." She said triumphantly, sticking her nose up in the air. "Well, now I'll be on my way and you four need to get out. Pronto!"

She took one step and fell flat on her face. She stood up quickly and tried to play it off like no one saw her. Once she was gone Riku stuck his tongue out at her. "What make's her think, we'll listen to a clumsy chick like that?"

"Really, though, I think I need some time to myself." Leon said in his usual monotone-ness, looking Cloud straight in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

All stood around but reluctantly, they all eventually had to leave. Cloud was the last to go.

"Bye, love." Cloud said giving Leon another kiss on the lips. Just before had made it out of the now silent room, Leon spoke. Barley above a whisper, but nonetheless, Cloud heard it.

"Ai shiteru."

Cloud smile to himself.

"I love you too Leon." And with that he left.

* * *

**Disappointed, I know. I knew this chapter was short and I know that everyone is going to want to brutally murder me. But if you do that, I can't continue R&R.****Revisions 11/12/04 **

**I had to fix a killer mistake that some of you had pointed out about Aeris and Cloud's break-up. I tried to make Aeris seem like a homophobic bitch but I had forgotten that she actually helped Riku and Sora get together. So . . . I had to change some dialogue. It wasn't a big problem but it did need to be fixed. Only one more chapter to revise and then guess what! I can actually update this story after a brutal five months! **


	17. Minor Resolutions

**He's Going To Be mine**

**Hello! Hello! Everyone, I'm alive! I'm deeply sorry for not updating in over a month! I have been extremely busy between final exams, making a website, trying to find out whether or not me beta reader was dead (don't ask), and trying not to be killed by my stalker (don't ask again). So! Since my beta reader has disappeared (again), and I have yet to find another one (sorry Leona) this chapter will probably be filled with tremendous errors. I can't spell for cookies and Microsoft word is some crap! So for an apology gift, Cloud will give all the ladies (and guys ) free manicures and Leon will pack your groceries for a week (if he gets out of the hospital)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Minor Resolutions**

**

* * *

**

Rain bounced off the steel metal of the bright orange taxi as one woman sat situated in the back fidgeting with her purse and biting her nail. She could not believe what had happened to her in the past few hours. She was knocked completely off her feet as she caught a glimpse of her daily 6:00 morning news.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Stunning news of a young teenage male hijacking a Destiny Island bus filled with over fifteen people," The TV blared from the kitchen of the lovely two-story house.

"Kids these day," Eda mumbled to herself as she prepared for work that morning. "They have no sense what so ever!"

Walking to the white kitchen to retrieve her daily poppy seed bagel she happened to glace over at the TV screen.

"He was rushed to the hospital after a sever bullet wound in his left arm. Officials say . . ."

The TV reporter's voice was long in the distance for Edea. Her world had basically stopped spinning. Was that her nephew on TV?! It couldn't be! It had to be a look alike.

Dropping her bagel to the floor, she listened as the reporter continued.

"His name is Leon Leonhart age 17—"

"Oh my lord!" She gasped out too shocked to actually comment at the moment. Quickly looking around her trying to make sense of how something like this could have happened, she rushed to her room and over to the mahogany closet. Throwing it open she grabbed a suitcase and threw whatever she could find in.

_End of Flashback_

And now here she was in the back of a cab on her way to the airport to purchase a one-way ticket to Destiny Island. No matter how this situation turned out she was planning on staying for more than a few days.

* * *

Rikku and Sora casually trailed down the halls of the hospital trying to blend and not look too suspicious. As they walked, occasionally they would try to peek in an empty room or a cracked bathroom door to see if they caught sight of the blonde and brunet anywhere but so far they were out of luck.

"Rikku I'm getting hungry! Why do we have to look for the horn-balls anyway? If they get caught isn't that their problem?" Sora asked holding his stomach that was currently answering to his touch.

"Sora, be quiet and just follow along." Rikku hissed at him. In turn he pouted and slowed his pace so that he was following right behind her. Looking at his feet, Sora was too busy to notice that she had stopped causing him to bump in the back of her and step on her heels.

"Ow! Watch it; you almost crippled me!" She yelled hopping up and down while grabbing one of her ankles.

"Rikku stop doing the monkey dance! It's not my fault you decided to stop so abruptly!" He rolled his eyes.

"Ooooh big words; 'abruptly', does that make you somebody special now?"

"Not as _special_ as you." He sneered at her.

Rikku glared and turned her head.

"You know, you're not as cute as you used to be. I think Cloud and that Riku kid have been messing with your mind."

"Nu-uh!" He protested.

"Whatever, look. I stopped because I think I can see Irvine." She said pointing to a door to a doctor's office no doubt.

"What?! How can you tell, the windows are tinted."

"Look closely. Who else do you know that wears a cowboy hat? No one on Destiny Island wears a cowboy hat! Most the time it's too hot!"

"That is true," Sora commented letting the topic linger in the air for a while. "But I really don't' think that Irvine and Seifer would stoop so low as to actually _doing it_ in a doctor's office."

"You wanna bet?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"How much?" Sora questioned, dittoing her movements.

"The usual. . ." Rikku casually spoke out.

"Deal!"

Both nodded in approval and turned their head both ways quickly to make sure no one was around. After precautions, the two cautiously made their way to the door titled 'Dr. McShane's office'.

* * *

Riku gave a heavy sigh as he plopped himself down on the bright red bench in the nearest Ice cream parlor. All this drama had him aching for some good ol' fashion vanilla ice cream.

"So, what's going to happen to Leon?" Quistis asked sticking a spoon full of coffee ice cream in her mouth.

Riku gave out another heavy sigh and look down at his cup.

"Well, there's no way we're letting him go to jail!"

"I know that! But do you know why he did it?" She inquired

"No I don't. I was so busy worrying about his arm; I forgot to ask him why he decided to hijack a bus."

"I see."

"Where did Cloud go again?" Riku asked her

"I think he said he wanted to go back and see what he could do about his house door or something like that. Is anything wrong with his house door?" the blonde girl asked

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed once more.

"It's a long story. . . a very long story."

"Well, you're sighing an awful lot today."

He didn't answer her and instead interested himself once again in his ice cream. Silence followed the two until the sound of the stop's bell caused them to look up at the entrance door. And you wouldn't believe who came waltzing in.

"Oh my goodness, Riku! Is Leon ok?!" An overly hyper Selphie asked as she jumped over to him and grabbed his hand in a very dramatic fashion.

"Is he ok?" She continued.

"Yeah, he's ok." He answered looking past her to the redhead standing in the back.

"We were really worried." Kairi said giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah, so was I." He said giving a skeptical look to see if she was going to try and pull something.

"It's been a while since we've talked Riku." She mumbled out looking away.

"It has."

"I missed you." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I missed you too Kairi." He gave her a small smile back that reassured her that their friendship was still good. After that incident with Sora, she didn't think he would ever forgive her. When she looked back, it seemed so childish to fight over someone the way she did.

Smiling, Selphie and Kairi took seats with Riku and Quistis to let them tell them all about Leon and how he was. And not once did Kairi ever even try to hit on Riku. And for that he was glad. They were back to being good buddies like they used to be and that was good.

* * *

"Ok, Mr. Leonhart, there will be no charges held against you." The investigator said from across the room. He was currently sitting in an old fashion chair across from Leon's bed. Leon sat propped up on his good arm listening to what the investigator had to say.

"So you're letting me off that easy?" He asked blinking a few times trying to comprehend.

"Well, technically you didn't do anything wrong." The other man said tapping his foot against the ground.

"Yeah but, don't I get fined for taking over a bus or something like that?" Leon questioned

"Well if you want I could—"

"No that's ok! I was just asking."

"The two original criminals have been taken into custody. Actually Mr. Leonhart, one of the women on the bus wanted to reward you for saving her life."

The middle-aged man reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white, un-marked envelope.

"She wanted me to give you this." He said handing Leon the envelope. The brunet took it and carefully searched it for anything diseased like anthrax or something.

"So you're telling me a woman wanted to reward me," He asked suspiciously. "Do you know what woman this was?"

"She asked me not to tell you her name but if you would open it, you would see what's inside."

Leon looked at the man with a look that said 'Are you stupid?!'.

"Um, excuse me sir but incase you haven't noticed, my arm in damaged so how do you suppose I open it? With my teeth?"

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" He apologized and took the envelope from Leon. He carefully opened it and handed it back.

Leon peered inside to see a white sheet of paper with writing on it.

"A Check?!" He exclaimed pulling out the thin slip of paper. His eyes widened at the amount on it. "A thousand dollars?! This woman gave me a thousand dollars?! Wow! I'm starting to like her!"

"Wow," The man in the cloak said from across the room. "Looks like she's really grateful."

Leon watched as the man across the room got up out of his chair. Walking to the door he stopped and turned around.

"A tip though," He said putting up his pointer finger. "Don't high jack anymore buses."

Leon nodded his and in agreement and the investigator left. Sighing, the teen looked over the check once again. What was he to do with a thousand dollars?

* * *

Sora and Rikku sneaked up to the office door. Both took a glance at each other and nodded their heads. Carefully Rikku turned the knob. The old wooden door made a small squeak as it creaked open but not enough to disturb the peace.

"Do you boys understand how important this matter is?" A man's voice was heard from the other side. Sora kneeled down on the floor and peeked in to see a rather large man that looked to be in his late 40's sitting at his desk, talking to someone. If only he could see a little more, he would be able to see whom he was talking to.

"Open the door some more, Rikku. I can almost see them." He whispered to her.

Nodding her head, she opened the door a little more causing it to creak a little louder.

Sora turned his head to get a better view when he saw just who they were looking for. Irvine and Seifer were sitting right across from the old man looking down right ashamed.

"Have you two ever been taught about protected sex?"

Sora's eyes widened. Irvine and Seifer were in the middle of a sex-ed lecture!

"Having any kind of sex in a public place is very, VERY unsafe! Do you know the risk you boys put yourselves in?"

Sora tried to stifle a laugh at the though of Irvine and Seifer being caught 'doing it' in . . . wherever they were doing it.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked eager to see what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Ssssssh!" Sora hissed at her trying to tell her to quiet down.

"But I wanna see!" She exclaimed bending down to kneel next to Sora. Resting her hand on his shoulder she pressed up against him.

"Rikku, you're heavy! I'm going to loose my balance!" The brunet warned.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"No but I—"

And before Sora could finish what he was going to say, he lost his balance and both he and Rikku tumbled in to the doctor's office.

"Oow." The blond girl moaned rubbing her elbow. It took her a few minutes to notice that three pair of eyes was watching her intently.

"Well it looks like you two came looking for us." The cowboy said tilting his hat.

"What is the meaning of this?" The doctor asked confused as to why two kids came tumbling into his office.

"Oh! Don't mind us!" Sora laughed out nervously standing up and brushing his clothes off.

"Yeah, we'll be on our way now—"Rikku mumbled, starting for the door while grabbing Sora's hand.

"Wait just one minute!" The doctor called out to them.

Turning around, she cocked her head to the side in a questioning jester.

"Do you two know them?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Sora and Rikku looked at the two and then back at the doctor.

Sora: "No"

Rikku: "Yes"

Both looked at each other and then reversed it.

Sora: "Yes"

Rikku: "No"

"Well it looks like there's some type of confusion here." The old man said standing from his desk.

"Look sir. We _do_ know them but at the moment we choose not to acknowledge them." The short brunet said boredly looking at his fingernails.

"Do you know what they were doing?"

"Well yeah but—" Rikku started but was nudged in the stomach by Sora.

"Smart on Rikku!" He hissed at her.

Shocked, Dr. McShane gripped is desk.

"It looks like all five of us need to have a long talk. Where are your parents?"

Rikku, Sora, Irvine, and Seifer all shook their heads immediately at the thought of their parents getting involved with any of this.

"No!" They all screamed at the same time.

The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, I tell you what. I won't involve any parents in this little incident if we all have a nice long talk about sex. Deal? You teens really need to know about this thing since you think you can go off and 'do it' a willy-nilly."

Walking over to the wooden door, Dr. McShane closed it with a loud squeak.

* * *

Edea looked down at the clouds through the small plain window. Taking a deep, depressing sigh, she called over to the flight attendant across from her.

"Excuse me but could I have some peanuts?" she casually asked.

"Salted or salted?" The woman asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: salted or salted. Choose one."

After a long pause Edea answered the woman.

"What's the difference?"

"One is salted and one if _salted_."

Another long pause followed the attendant's comment.

"You know what? Never mind." The dark-haired woman didn't have time for foolishness at the moment. She just wanted to get to Destiny Island and check to see if her two nephews were ok.

"Can I just have a sprite then?"

"Do you want sprite or _sprite?"_

Getting agitated with the flight attendant's stupidity Edea snapped at her.

"What the hell is the difference?!"

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice."

"I wouldn't have raised my voice miss if you would just give me a sprite and some peanuts."

The flight attendant pulled a walkie-talkie from her waist and flipped a side switch.

"Excuse me, but we have a hostile situation over her. Can I get some help?"

"Hostile situation?!" Edea exclaimed.

"I'm on it." The man from the other side said.

Within seconds there was a tall bulky man with a small head standing in front of her.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"We have a very disruptive and uncooperative person here."

"Excuse me?!" Edea asked shocked. She just wanted to know why this woman asked her to choose between 'sprite' and '_sprite'. _

"I see what you mean." He answered the woman next to him. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice."

The raven-haired woman began to chuckle at the nonsense that was going on. No way they though _she _was being hostile!

"Ok," She began. "I apologize but I was just a bit irritated that the woman asked me to choose between 'sprite' and _'sprite_'. I just wanted to know what the difference was."

"Why on earth would that confuse you?" The small woman asked like it was the simplest thing in the world to understand.

Groaning, Edea put a hand on temples to calm her nerves.

"Fine! I don't want anything! So can the two of you _please_ leave me alone?"

Nodding, the muscle man walked away. The flight attendant bowed to her and gave a warm smile.

"Here on Destiny airlines, we are dedicated to making you flight an enjoyable one. Good day miss and happy flight." After another bow the woman walked away.

Edea felt like just taking that slogan, lighting it with a match and sending it to hell! What kind of a slogan was that when they had just made her ruined day worse?! Pulling out a book titled 'He's going To Be Mine' from her travel bag, Edea flipped to the last page she was reading. Maybe a good book would calm her nerves.

* * *

**Lol, I hope this chapter made up for my absence. I liked it. How about you? Can you guess what Leon's going to do with the $1000? I'm working on the next chapter now! So there will be a quick update! Besides, schools out! XD**

**Revisions 11/12/04**

**Oh my goodness! I said I was actually going to do a quick update? What comedy! This chapter was updated back in June and here it is now November. What a laugh that was. LOL**


	18. Almost There

** He's Going to Be Mine**

**Wow! Hold up- don't tell me. I'm a big girl and I can count on my own. It's been five whole months since I've done a thing to this story! I know I promised everyone a speedy update and look what actually happened. I didn't even come back! I know a lot of you probably thought I had given up . . . but why would I? This story is freaking awesome! So guess what I've done to celebrate my whole year on ? I updated and edited every single chapter of this story. You wouldn't believe it but I made the whole thing a bit better. I fixed up almost every error my reviewers said I had. I even actually put the correct albed alphabet in the story! I thank the reviewer who sent me the translations. I added things, took out things, and even fixed some things up. I really recommend you read the new revised version of the story. However, if you do not read it, any changes will not hinder your capability to understand the story in future chapters. So, what else can I say? I've done five months of making you wait. Why wait any longer? On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Almost there**

**

* * *

**

"I'm hungry!" Leon moaned over to Cloud who was currently fluffing the pillow that was propped between the brunet and the chair.

"You just ate!" He countered a bit agitated that Leon was pouring down a rain of demands on him. It had been a day since Leon had gotten out of the hospital and the whole mess with the police and the bus hijacking was over with.

"Yeah but I want something else!" Leon whined again very out of character from his usual un-begging behavior. He picked up a card on the table next to him. Ever since he was back home people from school kept sending him get-well cards and flowers. On top of all the other junk around, the house was quickly filling up with the sent of roses and carnations.

Cloud glared at the brunet and stopped fluffing his pillow.

"What do I look like to you; your maid?"

"No but you are my partner so you have sole duty over taking care of me 24/7"

"You wish." Cloud scoffed and began walking towards the front door.

"Wait where are you going?!" Leon yelled after him.

"To find your brother. He needs to take his shift in looking after this big, oversized baby I call a lover."

Sora and Riku had gone out a little earlier to buy some supplies to help fix Cloud and Sora's house door. As much as they liked living together, they had to do something about it. They couldn't just leave it like that. The house was already collecting bugs and bums.

Cloud turned the handle of the door and walked out.

"Hey wait!" Leon jumped up out of his chair to follow the blonde.

"Oh! So the baby can walk?" Cloud snickered.

"Shut up!" Leon cursed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Edea stepped out of the Yellow Taxi and pulled her belongings out with her. She quickly paid the driver and looked around her. After spending a night in a dirty, old, run-down hotel, she was eager to feel the comfort of an actual house. And that's exactly what she was expecting. Looking around the neighborhood, she noticed a house across the street that had no door. Cringing at the site of a few mousey friends and a stinky old man she made her way up the steps of the Leonhart's residence. Giving the door a quick few raps, she waited for an answer only to be granted with none.

That was just peachy. She flew all that way for them to not even be home!

Frustrated, she gripped the doorknob tightly trying to let her anger out on something. But surprisingly enough, the door opened up.

"Leon?" She asked stalking in the house.

"Riku?" She echoed walking in a little further while dragging her luggage behind her. No more that four steps in the house, she stumbled upon a foreign object.

"What the heck . . ." She mumbled. Picking it up she found it to be a giant paper fan.

Tossing it aside, she journeyed through the masses of junk on the floor. Getting from one side of the room to the other seemed like a voyage!

"Leon! Riku!" She yelled up the stairwell hoping to hear a response only to be greeted with a creaking noise of the house.

Edea sighed and walked back across the room to close the door _and_ lock it. After completing her task she turned around and began what every strict, prestigious woman like herself would do! Fix things up a bit.

* * *

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sora giggled while trying to bat Riku's hands away.

"What?" He asked innocently while not so innocently groping and fondling Sora in the middle of the isle. They were currently in the supply shop supposedly trying to find locks, bolt, screws, and nuts for Cloud and Sora's house door. But it looked like Riku had other plans.

"Stop!" Sora yelped when Riku nipped on his ear.

"Why? I'm having fun."

"But Riku! We're in the middle of an isle! And I don't want a doctor to happen to come by and give me a whole sex education lesson again!"

"A what?" Riku asked while letting Sora go a little.

The brunet raised his eyebrows and shook his hands in dismissal.

"Long story."

Riku shrugged and let his lover go completely, looking up at the glass case full of different home repair goods.

"Soooo. . . what are we looking for again?" the platinum blond asked

Sora reached in his pocket and pulled out a crinkled sheet of paper. Skimming over it, he looked back up at the case.

"Ok, we need-"

"May I help you gentlemen with anything?" A young man asked from the left.

Sora and Riku both turned at the direction of the voice and instantly, their jaws both dropped to the floor? Standing in front of them was the most beautiful being on the face of this planet! He was so beautiful he almost glowed.

He had choppy, thick jet-black air with blue tips that was styled in a similar fashion to Riku's hair just a little bit shorter. He had tanned skin, the perfect bluish-green eyes, and one silver stud in his left ear. His work uniform hung on him perfectly giving him a graceful form.

"Um, excuse me? May I help you?" He repeated while watching the other two salivate on the floor.

Snapping out of their daze, Riku and Sora instantly jogged up to him and tried to tell them what they 'needed'.

"Oh! Hello there um," Riku started and looked over at the man's nametag while grabbing his hand. "Toya."

"Hello?" The beautiful Bishonen answered looking at Riku a little cautious. "Are you looking for something?"

Glaring at the silver headed boy next to him, Sora shoved him out the way and took Toya's hand in his.

"Yea, we were looking for supplies to fix a door. Do you know where we could obtain that?" the brunet said trying to sound as flattering as possible.

The store employee gave him a funny look and then pointed to the glass they were formally looking at with his free hand.

"Um, you two were looking at the right thing. I was wondering if there was anything special you needed." He inquired not thinking of the double meaning behind that.

Riku glared over at Sora seeing straight through his sweet act and right into the heart of his intentions! Pushing him out the way, he once again grabbed the lovely man's hand.

"Yes, my friend here is a little slow at times. We—"

"Wait one cotton-pickin-minute!" Sora interrupted him.

Riku and Toya looked over to him giving full attention to the sudden outburst.

"That the fuck do you mean friend!?" Sora fumed.

"What?" Riku asked when deep down he was thinking something along the lines of _'Oh, shit! Why'd I have to say 'friend''_

"I'm your friend!?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Riku said trying to cover up the big mistake he just made.

"So this is what you do!? You see some cute guy and then I automatically turn your _'F-R-I-E-N-D'_!?"

Toya stood there looking back and forth between the two half way trying to figure out what they were talking about and half way not wanting to know. From the cute guy comment and the way the person in front of him was holding his hand, he was beginning to think they were fighting over him!

"Sora! Please don't be like that. It came out wrong, I didn't mean it like 'you're only a friend and nothing more'."

Toya's eyes widened at that comment. He wasn't very comfortable with where their argument was going and didn't like the way the **boy** in front of him was holding his hand. It wasn't dignified!

"Um, excuse-"He started but was cut off.

"Stay out of this, pretty-boy! It doesn't concern you!" Sora snapped at him.

Getting scared, the tanned dream-guy tried to pull his hand out of the other's grasp to no avail. As soon as he moved the limb, Riku held it tighter and stomped on the floor in rage while yelling at what Toya assumed to be his boyfriend from the way the conversation as going.

"Um, excuse me." He tried again but was completely ignored.

"Riku, sometimes you really make me wonder." Sora said, with unshed tears welling up in his eyes. This time Riku stopped playing and got serious.

"Make you wonder what?" He asked getting a littler nervous.

Sora sighed.

"Nothing." He didn't want to say something he knew he'd regret a second later. He was only mad for the moment and he didn't think it was wise for him to say something that could turn this little dispute into something drastic.

"Look, Sora I'm sorry." Rikui said letting go of the employee's hand.

"No, don't worry about it. I just got a little jealous." Sora smiled at him.

Being very uncomfortable by the current situation, Toya removed himself as soon as he had the chance. He stalked away slowly, bumping into things here and there.

"Riku?" Sora asked a second later

"Yes?" The other replied.

"Do you mind if we look for the supplies now? I really want to get home. . . if you know what I mean?" Sora winked at him.

Riku was a little shocked that his usually submissive Sora would be so forward.

"Yes sir!" The silver-had teen saluted and instantly turned his full attention to the glass where the tools were located.

Smirking, Sora looked around to see _Toya_ nowhere in sight. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

"They should be in there right?" The blond, spiky-haired teen asked.

"Yeah, they better be! We sent them to the store for tools. They have no reason to go anywhere else." Leon answered walking through the automatic sliding doors while munching down on a Taco Bell burrito.

Cloud followed him in and the two walked around looking for two familiar faces. And it wasn't long until they found them. Riku was looking at the glass case of tools like a hungry little puppy waiting for his puppy chow. And Sora was standing to the side looking as coy as ever.

"Is there something I missed?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, why are you so happy, Riku?" Cloud added on.

Turning around happily, he gave his brother a look that said it all.

"I suggest you find the tool before you even think about _anything_ else, Riku" Leon scoffed while looking up at the case.

"Wow, you really have a nice way of bursting my bubble, no?" Riku sighed looking at the list in Sora's hands. "What are _you two_ doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be _resting_, Leon?"

"We came to make sure you two we're somewhere you're not supposed to be." Cloud said while giving a parental-like look.

"Oh really? Now where would we be; the adult shop down the street? We're good boys" The silver-head teen smirked.

"There's an adult shop down the street?" Cloud said with a small hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah but you need like a bazillion forms of ID to even stick your toe in the door."

"And how would you know this?!" Leon snapped turning his attention from the case to his not so innocent brother

"You see- what had happened was- well you see I- I mean," The younger sibling stammered trying to worm his way out of the hole he dug. He knew Leon would just kill if he found out he had tried to sneak in there one day with Tidus. In the end they both got caught and the storeowner even threatened to call their homes.

"Hey, you guys. I found all the supplies. We can ring it all up now." Sora said unknowingly pulling Riku out of the ditch he put himself in.

"Wow! Well would you look at that? Ok Sora lets go pay for the stuff" Riku muttered while walking around Leon and pulling the Sora along with him.

Leon glared and then turned to Cloud who just gave him a sheepish look. Shrugging, the blonde grabbed the burnet by the hand and walked towards the front of the store.

* * *

"Finally! We can fix the door!" Cloud exclaimed with a strong sense of relief in his voice. The four were currently walking up the street to Leon's house with about two bags of hardware supplies.

"Speaking of doors, I hope Rikku got home safely. I wonder what Aunty will do." Sora commented.

Rikku has chosen to take her chances and go home. She didn't know what kind of an excuse she would come up with but she promised her cousins she wouldn't rat them out. She also had to straighten things out with her friend Emiko.

"Sora, what does that have to do with a door?" His brother mumbled to him.

"It has everything to do with a door!" He pouted.

Riku chuckled as they walked up the step to their house. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door. After unlocking it, he turned around and scooped Sora up in a bridal fashion.

"Now, we had a few plans didn't we, love?" Riku smirked.

Sora shook his head to snap out of the daze he had been put in from being picked up so quickly.

"Why, yes I think we did." He grinned back.

"Will you two get a room?" Leon grumbled.

"We plan to!" Riku grinned.

Leon just glared and pushed past him to open the door with his good arm

"These supplies are heavy in case you haven't noticed." Cloud said as he pushed pass the two lovebirds. He stopped when he noticed Leon had froze in the middle of the living room.

'_What the heck happened to my house?!' _Panic rose on his features as he gazed around.

"Leon what are you doing. Move!" Riku yelled, barging into the house. Cloud followed in after him to see why Leon had froze up like a deer in headlights.

"What-when-who-how," Riku stammered trying to figure out why the house was so clean. He knew the never in a million year would Leon clean the house all buy himself. His motto was, _'We both made the mess, we both clean it. I'm not doing a damn thing by myself!'_

"Oh hello!" a womanly voice called from the kitchen.

All four teens turned to see who it was and to Leon and Riku's ultimate shock, there was their aunt Edea standing in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Instantly, Riku dropped Sora out of his arms letting him hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked her while thinking of a million excuses to give if she asked any questions about . . . anything!

"How did you get in here?" Leon added.

"Wel that's a nice welcome." She said sarcastically. She walked into the living room and looked Leon straight in the eye. "Actually, you're not the who should be questioning me." The middle-aged woman glared.

Leon felt a twitch in his eye. There was no way he was going to be able to lie his was out of this one. Now matter what he said in the beginning, eventually the truth would come. The brunet put his good hand over his eyes trying to calm himself down. The lies you tell will always get bigger until eventually, the break down. The truth will always be exposed. Riku who was standing a few feet from him pretty much had the same thoughts.

When she saw that it looked like no one planned to continue, asked another question.

"Leon, I saw you on the news the other day. What on earth happened?" She asked as her glare turned into an expression of pure concern while looking at the sling around his body.

'Maybe I can get out of this one. Just tell her the little she needs to know and then all will be good.' Leon though. Finding satisfaction in his reasoning, he decided to tell the truth. Partial truth anyway.

"I was on my way to go downtown when some fools hijacked the bus. When one of the men shot me, I got up to take the bus over. And that's how they got the image of me on the new hijacking the bus."

Riku's eyebrows lit up at what had really happened. He never bothered to ask so he didn't know. Looking over in Sora's direction, the same boy who had predicted this would happen, he saw the brunet with an, 'I told you so.' Look on his face.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" She said with a sullen sigh of relief. But after a few moments of registering what she was hearing she asked another question in a rather demanding tone.

"What where you doing out of school!?"

This looked like the moment if would all come out. The truth about school, the truth about Rikku, the truth about their jobs, and everything else that was kept in the dark.

When Riku saw that Leon was in a state of trance, he decided to speak for him. This time he would stop lying as well and he would tell her the truth. It really didn't feel good to continue with the obstacles they were running. 'Look what happened to Leon! And all this started from just one little lie. It's all my fault anyway.'

"Ma'am," the younger of the two brothers began as pin-drop silence flowed throughout the house. "I-"

And of all times, this was the perfect time to be intermittent. A loud, anxious knock on the door stopped Riku from coming out with the gruesome truth. The knocking continued and got louder each time. Cloud, who was closest to it walked over to see who was outside. Without looking through the peephole, he opened it up. In barged the last two people he wanted to see. There was one blonde woman with an irate look upon her face and there was another blonde girl, with a gloomy look on hers.

Cloud backed into the living looking from Sora to the two women and then back. When sable-haired teen saw whom Cloud had let in the house. The absolute fear of death arouse in his mind, body, and soul.

"Cloud! What the hell is your problem?! I'm have so many things I would like to say to you, I don't think I can say them without being sent off to jail!" The older blonde woman fumed.

Cloud look at Sora and then back at her. She had the attention of everyone in the room, taking the spotlight off of Riku and his brother. Sighing he attempted to reason with her.

"Mom, I'm so-"He tried to get out

"Sorry Cloud!? You're sorry? Is that all you have to say to me? Rikku's mom calls me saying that she hasn't been home in about three days and here you are saying sorry? And if that wasn't enough, I find that you and your brother have been kicked out of school! A week ago!"

Cloud looked over to Sora who was on the verge of crying. He couldn't believe he had gotten his brother into something like this.

"How long did you think you were going to keep this from me?" She shot him a glare and then moved farther into the house and over to Sora. Her expression softened a bit when she saw he was going to cry but she still wouldn't go easy on him.

"Sora, why didn't you tell me? I mean, I hope you and your brother know I pay money for you to go to that school." Her frustration was very apparent. "And then, I find out as I'm almost here that you two aren't even at home." She said as she looked at them both. "You were at some guy's house who got expelled with you."

All attention turned back to Leon and Riku whose aunt was current in a state of distress.

"You two got expelled?" the raven-haired woman asked just above a whisper.

The lies will all come out. And the time for truth was now.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, here's your lovely chapter you've all been awaiting. As you can imagine, the story is at its end. But I will say, I promise you an epilogue. There's no way I can just leave it like this. This is the official end but I want to resolve things a little in an epilogue. Like, will they get back in school, Leon's $1000, and what about Rikku and the baby? So please don't think this is the VERY END of HGBM. That will be next chapter. Thank you to my very dedicated readers for reviewing and helping me through this story. **


End file.
